Riddle's Riddles
by Infelix
Summary: Um acidente acaba mandando Harry, Ron e Hermione para a Londres de 1944. Agora eles precisam arrumar um jeito de voltarem para casa... Mas o passado reserva algumas surpresas para eles.
1. Back to the past

**Riddle's Riddles**

**1 - Back to the past**

* * *

Hermione soltou os braços de Ron e Harry e olhou em volta, percebendo que ninguém na rua havia notado como eles haviam aparecido ali no meio de repente. A garota puxou os dois para um canto.

- Onde estamos? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Ande, só ande, precisamos achar algum lugar para vocês se trocarem!

Ela os puxou pela rua, apressada, não ligando para os olhares curiosos que eles estavam começando a atrair.

- Hermione, nós não temos nada para vestir! – ela ouviu Ron reclamar, mas continuou andando.

- Por que eu não verifiquei se estava com a capa de invisibilidade? - disse Harry, reclamando de sua própria estupidez - Todo o ano passado eu estava com ela o tempo todo e...

- 'Ta tudo certo, eu estou com a capa. Eu tenho roupa para vocês dois... Apenas tentem parecer normal por enquanto, isso vai funcionar.

A menina levou-os até um beco escuro, longe das pessoas.

- Quando você disse que tinha a capa e roupas, você... – o rapaz de óculos perguntou, vendo a amiga mexer na pequena bolsa de contas que estava carregando.

- Estão aqui – ela retirou de dentro da bolsinha algumas roupas amassadas e entregou-as aos garotos.

- Mas como...?

- Feitiço de extensão indetectável - disse Hermione - Enganador, mas eu acho que eu o fiz certo, de qualquer forma, eu consegui colocar tudo que nós precisávamos aqui dentro.

- Quando foi que você fez isso tudo? - Harry perguntou enquanto Rony tirava sua roupa.

- Eu te disse na Toca. Eu tinha o essencial arrumado há dias, você sabe, caso nós precisássemos sair rapidamente, eu guardei sua mochila hoje de manhã, Harry, depois de você se trocar, e coloquei aqui, eu simplesmente tive a sensação de que eu devia..

- Você é incrível.. você é.. Ron disse entregando a ela suas roupas empacotadas.

- Obrigada - disse Hermione dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela colocava as roupas dentro da bolsa - Harry, por favor, coloque a capa!

- Os outros – todos no casamento...

- Não podemos nos preocupar com eles agora - cochichou Hermione - É você que eles estão procurando, Harry, e nós só vamos deixar os outros em um perigo maior se voltarmos.

- Ela está certa - disse Ron que parecia saber que Harry estava prestes a argumentar, mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto - A maioria da ordem estava lá, eles vão cuidar dos outros.

- Vamos, eu acho que nós devemos continuar andando - disse Hermione, puxando o ruivo pela mão.

Eles voltaram para a rua e depois para a avenida principal novamente, onde um grupo de homens do outro lado da rua estavam cantando e cruzando a calçada..

- Só por curiosidade, por que Totteham Court Road? – o amigo perguntou.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, simplesmente veio à minha mente, mas eu tenho certeza que estamos mais salvos no mundo dos trouxas, não é o lugar que eles esperam que nós estejamos.

- Verdade - disse Ron olhando ao redor - mas você não se sente um pouco exposta?

- Qual seria o outro lugar? - perguntou Hermione, se encolhendo enquanto o homem do outro lado da rua começou a assobiar como um lobo para ela - Nós mal podemos garantir quartos no Caldeirão Furado, podemos? E Grimmauld Place está descartado porque se Snape chegar lá... eu achei que nós poderíamos tentar a casa de meus pais embora eu ache que tem uma chance deles irem ver se nós estamos lá.. ah, eu queria que eles se calassem!

- Tudo bem, querida?- o mais bêbado dos homens na outra calçada estava gritando - Aceita um drinque? Deixa o ruivo e venha tomar um gole!

- Vamos nos sentar em algum lugar - disse ela rigidamente enquanto Ron abria sua boca para gritar algo de volta - Veja, isso vai ser o suficiente, aqui dentro!

Os três entraram no café e olharam em volta. O lugar não era nada bonito, era sujo e escuro... Hermione foi até uma mesa e sentou-se, fazendo uma careta ao olhar mais de perto o tampo e perceber que havia uma grossa camada de poeira e gordura ali.

- Então... O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Ron, dando espaço para que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! –a garota suspirou – Vamos pensar... O que nós temos para começarmos a procurar as horcruxes?

- Só temos as "grandes" informações que Dumbledore passou para o Harry... – o ruivo olhou para o lugar aparentemente vazio ao seu lado – Mas isso não ajuda muito...

Hermione puxou a bolsinha de contas para debaixo da mesa e abriu-a, enfiando a mão lá dentro, e depois tirou de lá o desiluminador e mostrou-o para os garotos.

- Sério... Não vejo porque essa coisinha vai nos ajudar – resmungou o Weasley, cutucando o objeto antes que a bruxa tirasse-o de seu alcance e o guardasse na bolsa de novo – E o que mais ele deixou? Um livro de contos, um pomo velho e...

- Um vira-tempo – a menina levantou a mão e mostrou uma corrente dourada com uma pequena ampulheta pendurada nela.

- O que...! – eles ouviram a voz de Harry e o ruivo deu uma cotovelada no amigo invisível.

- Scrimgeour me chamou depois... E fez um interrogatório imenso antes de me entregar – ela apontou para a corrente – Ficou lembrando o tempo todo sobre como eu não poderia usá-lo para alterar o passado... Como se eu já não soubesse... Mas eu não entendo porque Dumbledore...

- Por quê? Porque ele quer que a gente volte no tempo e impeça que Snape o mate! – Ron exclamou, estendendo a mão para o vira-tempo.

- Não! Dumbledore sabia os riscos de viagem no tempo!

- Ah, claro! Então ele só te deu o vira-tempo para que servisse de lembrança...

- Ron! Viagem no tempo é uma coisa perigosa... Pergunte para o Harry!

- Tenho certeza de que o Harry quer que a gente salve Dumbledore!

- Ronald...!

- Fiquem quietos! – os dois se calaram e olharam para o vazio onde o outro rapaz estava sentado – Hermione, o que mais Scrimgeour disse sobre o vira-tempo?

A garota olhou feio para o amigo ruivo antes de falar.

- Nada... Não disse o que estava escrito no testamento, se bem que eu acho que não havia nada escrito mesmo – a bruxa falou, erguendo a ampulheta para perto dos olhos – Merlin! Aqui... Olhem!

Ela estendeu o objeto para os dois, que se inclinaram sobre a mão da menina que estava segurando a ampulheta. Ali, na pequena estrutura dourada, havia algumas letrinhas inscritas...

- _De volta às lembranças_ - Harry murmurou – Como o Ministério não viu isso aí?

- Eles devem ter visto, mas acharam que talvez fosse uma frase bonita de Dumbledore– Hermione sussurrou – Mas o que significa...?

- É óbvio, Mione! – Ron falou, arrancando o vira-tempo das mãos da menina e passando a corrente em volta dos pescoços dos três – Temos que voltar e impedir que Dumbledore morra!

- Ron, me devolva isso!

- Vocês dois querem parar – um sussurro vindo de Harry chamou a atenção dos dois – Antes de pensarmos no vira-tempo, temos que nos preocupar com Voldemort e os comensais...

O casal concordou com a cabeça, Ron ainda segurava a pequena ampulheta e Hermione olhou em volta para ver se ninguém estava desconfiado deles, mas tudo estava normal no café... A garçonete mascava um chiclete com cara de entediada e dois homens entravam pela porta.

- Mas seria uma ótima idéia voltar e salvar Dumbledore – o garoto ruivo resmungou – E tenho certeza que era isso que ele queria que nós fizéssemos quando te deixou esse vira-...

Antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar de falar, um dos homens que havia acabado de entrar no bar se aproximou e encarou o trio antes de tirar uma varinha de dentro do casaco e apontar para eles. Hermione deu um grito e puxou sua própria varinha, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o feitiço do outro bruxo acertou a mesa deles e jogou-os para longe.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Em um minuto eles estavam atravessando a janela do café e caindo no chão da rua lá fora, depois ouviram os dois comensais gritarem alguma coisa dentro da loja e depois...

- Onde estamos...? – a voz de Harry perguntou. O garoto ainda estava com a capa da invisibilidade cobrindo-o até as pernas.

A bruxa se levantou, tirando a corrente dourada do vira-tempo dos pescoços dos amigos, e olhou em volta. A rua parecia ser a mesma, mas algumas coisas estavam diferente, por exemplo, não havia ninguém ali e que algumas casas estavam demolidas. A garota viu o amigo tirar a capa da invisibilidade e se levantar do chão empoeirado, prestando atenção em um ruído mecânico que vinha do céu.

- O que é isso, Mione? – agora Ron também olhava curiosamente para as nuvens – Esse barulho...?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

A bruxa se virou para o ruivo, pronta para dar-lhe um sermão sobre como devia ter sido culpa dele o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que qualquer palavra pudesse sair de sua boca, uma alta explosão foi ouvida, fazendo com que o chão tremesse e os três fossem parar novamente no chão.

- Mas que diabos...! – gritou Ron.

- Vamos! – Hermione se levantou e puxou os amigos pelos braços – Rápido!

- Hermione! O que está acontecendo! – dessa vez foi Harry que perguntou.

Os três sentiram a vertigem normal da aparatação, mas quando olharam em volta, estavam praticamente no mesmo lugar, apenas a alguns metros de distância de onde estavam antes.

- Mione...?

- Tentei aparatar de volta para Totteham Court Road! – a menina gritou, parecendo desesperada – Mas... Parece que estamos em Totteham Court Road!

- E agora...? – o ruivo perguntou, segurando-se à aos amigos para não cair quando outra explosão fez o chão tremer.

- Agora corremos! – ela agarrou os dois pelos pulsos e puxou-os pela rua.

Os três adolescentes correram sem rumo, tentando escapar do barulho infernal das explosões e de uma sirene que havia começado a soar. Hermione liderava-os, tropeçando de vez em quando nos escombros que estavam por todos os lados.

Ron olhava tudo aquilo com espanto, nunca vira nada daquele jeito no mundo dos trouxas. Harry, por outro lado, parecia estar começando a reconhecer o lugar... Sim, era Londres, mas parecia um dos filmes de guerra que Dudley e Tio Vernon costumavam assistir.

Enquanto eles iam se afastando, parecia que o barulho ia diminuindo, mas o ruído dos céus e o barulho das explosões ainda estavam lá, só que mais baixos.

- Her-mione! Acho que podemos... Podemos parar – disse o ruivo, ofegando.

A bruxa parou de correr e olhou para a rua. Ali parecia que a situação estava mais tranqüila, apesar de ter algumas poucas pessoas correndo para fora de suas casas, algumas crianças gritando e a sirene irritante continuar tocando.

Harry se apoiou, ofegando, em um poste de luz, olhando para o céu nublado e depois para a rua cinzenta. Antes que qualquer um dos três pudesse se sentir aliviado, uma mulher apareceu correndo em uma esquina. Ela parou ao ver os três adolescentes e acenou para que eles a seguissem.

Sem falar nada, eles correram até a mulher, que, agora que a viam mais de perto, parecia estar na casa dos vinte anos de idade. Ela não falou nada, apenas continuou correndo, tentando se equilibrar nos sapatos de salto, assim como Hermione.

Depois de correr por algumas quadras, os quatro chegaram à frente de um prédio de aparência antiga para onde a mulher estava apontando freneticamente.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui... Temos um porão para as crianças ficarem durante os bombardeios – ela ofegou, se apressando para a entrada e olhando para o céu, ouvindo como o ruído mecânico se aproximava – Rápido, rápido!

Harry, Ron e Hermione se apressaram, mas a mulher não entrou no edifício. Ela guiou-os por fora do prédio até chegarem ao que parecia ser um jardim nos fundos e apontou para uma porta quase escondida pelo mato mau cuidado.

- Entrem! Estão esperando o que? – ela gritou, parecendo estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Eles abriram a porta e entraram. Ouviram a mulher fechar a portinha atrás deles e começaram a olhar em volta, tentando reconhecer o local.

Apenas uma luz fraca, vindo de algumas velas acesas, iluminava o local. Era um porão velho e mau cuidado, algumas crianças estavam sentadas no chão, tapando os ouvidos e chorando, havia também alguns rapazes e moças mais velhos que tinham uma expressão de terror no rosto.

- Quem são eles? – a voz de outra mulher foi ouvida.

- Achei-os na rua... Pareciam tão perdidos, ...

Os três se viraram para ver uma mulher magra, de cabelos grisalhos e rosto fino encarando-os.

- É melhor se sentarem – falou – Vai demorar um pouco até podermos sair daqui...

- Senhora... – Hermione chamou – Será que a senhora poderia... Poderia nos dizer onde estamos?

- Orfanato Wool's, querida – a mulher falou, sorrindo tristemente para a garota.

* * *

**N/A:** Aew, primeiro capítulo lol  
Esse cap. foi meio chatinho, apesar de eu ter gostado de escrever (não sei se ficou bom de ler).  
Umas coisinhas:  
1- O começo dele foi todo copiado de Deathly Hallows D: *shame on me*, eu precisava do começo do livro ):  
2- Eu estava vendo esses dias que tipo... Os bombardeios alemães na Inglaterra pararam lá por 1941 ou coisa assim, e na fic [em '44] ainda estão acontecendo D: Mas eu tinha que colocar o bombardeio, então, peço desculpas pela incoerência.

Cap. inteiro escrito enquanto eu ouvia _"The Blitz, 1940"_ da trilha sonora de Crônicas de Nárnia :D

O que vocês acharam? Doidão? Legal? Horrível? Ótimo? Querem me matar por ter escrito isso! D: Me digam, mandem reviews :D


	2. Wool's Orphanage

**Riddle's Riddles**

**2 - Wool's Orphanage**

* * *

Já havia se passado uma hora desde que eles entraram no porão. Hermione olhou para os amigos, o moreno olhava em volta apreensivo, parecendo estar procurando alguém no meio das pessoas que estavam no aposento... Já Ron estava olhando apavorado para o teto, ouvindo o barulho das explosões desaparecerem aos poucos do lado de fora.

- Acho que já podemos sair... – disse a mulher que os havia ajudado na rua para a Sra. Cole – A sirene parou.

- Sim, sim... – a senhora murmurou, levantando-se do banquinho onde estava sentada – Crianças, vamos indo... Acho que já podemos sair.

Assim que a mulher mais nova abriu a porta do porão, as crianças se amontoaram no batente, se empurrando para sair o mais rápido possível daquele buraco escuro e abafado. Ron saiu praticamente correndo, puxando Harry e Hermione com ele.

- Se acalme! - a menina resmungou, arrumando o vestido que agora estava cheio de poeira e rasgado em alguns lugares – E você, Harry... Pare de ficar com essa cara de preocupado... Tente parecer mais normal.

- Mione... – o rapaz começou, mas se calou ao ver a Sra. Cole se aproximar.

- Com licença – a mulher chamou a atenção deles – Vocês podem vir comigo?

Os três a seguiram até entrarem no prédio do orfanato e irem até uma sala bem organizada. A Sra. Cole sentou-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e olhou para os adolescentes por um bom tempo.

- Martha me disse que achou vocês na rua... – ela começou – Disse que vocês estavam parecendo perdidos. Me digam, onde estão os pais de vocês?

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, preocupados... O que eles diriam para a diretora do orfanato?

- Estávamos em uma festa – começou Hermione, fazendo a melhor expressão de tristeza que conseguia – E... Uma bomba caiu perto... Quando nos demos conta... – ela fez uma pausa tentando parecer dramática – Todos estavam... Mortos.

- Oh, meu bem! – a mulher olhava para eles com os olhos cheios de pena agora – Outros familiares? Vocês não tem?

- Era uma família pequena... Estavam todos na festa – a menina murmurou – Não sei como nós conseguimos sair vivos... Não temos aonde ir...

- Meus queridos... – a Sra. Cole se levantou e foi até eles, dando uns tapinhas consoladores nas costas de Hermione, que havia escondido o rosto entre as mãos agora – Acho que... Vocês podem ficar aqui, afinal... Isso é um orfanato, queremos ajudar todo mundo que precisa.

- Ah, ! – a bruxa sussurrou, sorrindo tristemente – Você não sabe como ficaríamos agradecidos!

- Muito bem... Vou pedir para que Martha mostre seus quartos – a mulher sorriu – Vocês podem ir tomar um banho e descansar, deixem a papelada comigo. Mas antes... Quais os nomes de vocês, queridos?

- Ahm... – a garota hesitou, olhando para os amigos – Esses são... Harry Pevensie e Ronald Purkiss... Eu sou... Hermione Granger.

- Muito bem... – a senhora falou gentilmente – Esperem aqui, vou chamar a Martha...

Não demorou muito para que a ajudante da diretora aparecesse, com os cabelos ainda despenteados da corrida que havia feito até o orfanato durante o bombardeio, e guiasse-os pelos corredores do orfanato. Mostrando-lhes os banheiros e os quartos.

- Vocês dois podem ficar com esse quarto – ela apontou para um pequeno cômodo com duas camas – E você... Tem um quarto ao lado do deles, se você não se importar de não ter uma companheira...

- Por mim está tudo bem – a garota sorriu.

Martha falou mais algumas coisas sobre o local antes de deixá-los a sós.

- O que foi aquela história que você inventou? – perguntou Ron.

- Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa! Vocês dois ficaram calados...

* * *

O refeitório do orfanato estava cheio de crianças comentando sobre o ataque da noite anterior. Harry e Ron já estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto, recebendo olhares curiosos dos outros moradores do local, quando Hermione apareceu e se juntou à eles.

- Bom dia – a garota falou, sentando-se ao lado deles e colocando o prato de comida na mesa.

- 'Dia, Mione... – resmungou o ruivo - Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu e onde nós estamos.

- Terminem de comer e depois eu falo sobre isso – a menina murmurou, voltando sua atenção para a comida.

Os três terminaram o café rapidamente e depois seguiram Hermione até o jardim do orfanato, o mesmo lugar onde ficava o abrigo anti-bombas. A bruxa olhou em volta, vendo se não havia ninguém que pudesse ouvir a conversa, e puxou de dentro de sua blusa a corrente dourada com o vira-tempo pendurado na ponta.

- Quebrou quando fomos atacados – ela explicou, mostrando para os dois a pequena ampulheta, que agora tinha o vidro quebrado e a estrutura de metal meio torta, para os dois – E como estávamos com a corrente... Bom... Viajamos no tempo.

-Foi o que eu pensei – disse Harry – Mas então em que ano nós estamos exatamente?

- 1944.

- E o que foi aquilo tudo ontem? – Ron sussurrou, apontando para a porta do porão onde eles haviam se escondido no dia anterior.

- Uma guerra, Ron – foi o rapaz moreno que respondeu – Bombas... Mas tem coisas mais importantes para nós nos preocuparmos agora.

- Ele está certo... – disse Hermione, voltando a esconder o vira-tempo dentro da blusa - Precisamos descobrir como vamos voltar para o nosso tempo...

- Eu estava me referindo à outra coisa importante... – murmurou Harry.

- Harry, do que você está falando? – Ron perguntou, olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse louco – Não podemos ficar presos nesse inferno cheio de explosões! A coisa mais importante agora é voltarmos para casa...!

- Vocês não estão entendendo...

- É, não estamos. Nossa prioridade é voltar para o nosso tempo e destruir as horcruxes para podermos derrotar Voldemort! – a garota cruzou os braços no peito e encarou o amigo.

- Ano passado, quando Dumbledore me mostrou as memórias sobre Voldemort, ele me mostrou algumas coisas sobre a infância dele...

Os outros dois resmungaram algumas coisas que pareciam ser "Nós já sabemos disso!" e "Harry, isso não importa agora...!".

- Deixem eu terminar! – disse o rapaz, tentando fazer os amigos se calarem – Ele me mostrou o lugar onde Voldemort cresceu...

- Harry, nós sabemos disso tudo... Você já nos contou que Voldemort cresceu em um orfanato... – Hermione começou, irritada, mas logo parou e olhou para o prédio antigo atrás deles – Um orfanato trouxa...

- Mas pode ser qualquer orfanato trouxa de Londres! – resmungou Ron.

- Eu me lembro da aparência do lugar e também lembro do nome da diretora – o outro garoto retrucou – E não é coincidência que esse orfanato seja tão parecido com o da memória e o nome daquela senhora...!

- Sra. Cole – a bruxa sussurrou – Eu lembro que você falou dela... Como eu não percebi isso antes?

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Harry olhava para os amigos orgulhoso por ter provado a sua teoria, Hermione estava com os olhos fixos no nada, pensando sobre tudo o que o outro havia dito, e Ron olhava para o prédio com os olhos arregalados.

- Harry... O que você quer...? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Quero impedir que Voldemort torne o mundo bruxo no inferno que ele virou – o moreno falou decidido.

- Harry! Você não pode! – a menina começou a falar, com a voz esganiçada – Coisas...!

- Coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o tempo – o garoto completou, olhando sério para a amiga – Mas, Hermione... O que está em jogo é a felicidade de todo mundo do nosso tempo! Pense... Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Cedric... Todos estarão vivos! Não terá ninguém para assombrar todo mundo...!

- E o que você vai fazer, hein? – Hermione perguntou, irritada com a idéia absurda do outro.

- Qualquer coisa! Farei qualquer coisa para impedir que ele saia por aí destruindo vidas!

- Cara... Eu concordo com ela. É loucura demais...

- Você não gostaria de ter a sua família em segurança de novo? – Harry perguntou, se virando e encarando o ruivo – Se nós não fizermos nada, as chances de vocês continuarem sendo perseguidos como traidores do sangue é enorme!

- E se nós mudarmos o passado as chances de tudo o que nós conhecemos mudar também são muito grandes! – a garota bufou – Ouça o que você está falando, Harry! Mudar toda a história do mundo bruxo...!

A bruxa se calou ao ouvir a porta que dava para os jardins ser aberta. Hermione viu como a expressão de Harry mudou rapidamente. O rapaz estava com o rosto tenso, os olhos tinham um brilho de raiva e os punhos estavam cerrados.

Virando-se para ver quem havia chamado tanto a atenção de Harry, a garota se deparou com um rapaz alto, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis muito claros. Ele devia ter a mesma idade que eles e agora os encarava com uma expressão séria.

- Harry...? – a menina chamou baixinho.

O amigo tirou os olhos do outro garoto, hesitante, e se virou para os dois.

- Voldemort – ele sussurrou.

* * *

**N/A:**

1- Como eu escolhi o nome da Martha foi engraçado... Eu pedi para uma amiga minha falar alguns nomes, ela falou Martha porque é o nome da mãe do menininho que faz o Tom pequeno em HBP (Hero Fiennes Tiffin), dai eu gostei e coloquei o nome dela de Martha... depois, eu fuçando um site lá, descobri que, no livro, a mulher que ajuda a realmente se chama Martha lol

2- Os sobrenomes inventados do Harry e do Ron vem de Crônicas de Nárnia (Pevensie) e da minha outra fic Just Another Year (Purkiss, o nome de solteira de Alice Longbottom... mas esse nome tem nos livros também, só não lembro direito QUEM que tem esse nome .__.')

3- Eu não quis mudar o sobrenome da Mione porque, por mim, ela pensou mais nos garotos, que tinham famílias mais conhecidas naquela época e tals... na hora de falar o nome dela, meio que escapou o Granger

4- 1944, Segunda Guerra Mundial. O único problema que eu, idiota, só fui perceber depois de escrever um monte de cap. é que os bombardeios na Inglaterra cessaram lá por 42' D: Mas tudo bem *respira*

Ah, mais uma coisinha... Eu comecei a mandar a fic pra minha beta [Oi Mary!] e ela começou a corrigir :D  
Vai demorar um pouco, é claro, pra ela me mandar os caps. corrigidos, então, até lá, me desculpem pelos erros ):

Valeu **2Dobbys** e **Lady Luna Andrews** por deixarem review :D

Me desculpem pela demora pra postar ):


	3. It's a pleasure to meet you

**Riddle's Riddles**

**3 - It's a pleasure to meet you**

* * *

Os olhares de Ron e Hermione ficaram fixos no rapaz do outro lado do jardim. Para eles, era impossível acreditar que aquele garoto poderia, um dia, vir a ser o Lord das Trevas, afinal, ele parecia apenas mais um adolescente qualquer.

- _Ele_...? – perguntou o ruivo, erguendo uma sobrancelha – _Ele _é você-sabe-quem?

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Não parece muito ameaçador – o garoto de olhos azuis comentou.

- Tenho certeza de que ele já tem a mesma personalidade de Voldemort – a menina murmurou.

- Hermione, ele _é o_ Voldemort! – os dois rapazes falaram, como se a amiga houvesse dito algum absurdo.

- Não, Harry... Ele ainda é, eu acho, Tom Riddle...

- Você não entende, Mione! Ele sempre foi Voldemort... Ele pode não ser aquela... Coisa que ele é no futuro, mas pode ter certeza de que, por dentro, ele já é Lord Voldemort!

- Meu Deus, Harry! – Hermione bufou, erguendo as mãos na frente do rosto, como se fosse se proteger do amigo – Eu só disse que achava que ele ainda não era tão mau quanto no futuro...

- Gente, não importa o quão mau ele é... – murmurou Ron, nervoso – O que importa é que ele está vindo para cá.

Os três se viraram para ver Tom Riddle se aproximar calmamente com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

- Olá, vocês devem ser os garotos novos que Martha trouxe ontem – o rapaz falou, analisando cada um deles com um olhar de desprezo – Pensei que vocês estivessem lá dentro, tentando... Se enturmar.

- E por que estaríamos fazendo isso? – perguntou Harry, com a voz cheia de raiva.

- Todo mundo faz isso quando chega aqui... Tenta atrair amigos, parecer interessante...

- Acho que isso não se aplica a você, Riddle – Ron murmurou.

Tom lançou um olhar frio ao outro rapaz, contorcendo os lábios em uma expressão de nojo.

- Não é como se eu quisesse ter que interagir com... Com os _outros _– o garoto praticamente cuspiu as palavras – E não me lembro de ter falado o meu nome.

- Você não disse – Hermione falou, tentando acabar com o clima tenso – Nós... Alguém nos disse, não lembro quem.

O rapaz encarou-a, tentando descobrir se ela falava a verdade, antes de responder.

- Sendo assim... Meu nome é Tom Riddle. E vocês são...?

- Harry Pevensie e Ronald Purkiss – a menina apontou para o rapaz de óculos e para o ruivo – E eu sou Hermione Granger.

- É um prazer... Agora, se vocês me dão licença – disse Riddle, olhando uma última vez para eles antes de se afastar e entrar novamente no prédio.

Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram olhando para o rapaz enquanto ele se afastava. O ruivo tinha os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, a garota parecia curiosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo... Já o moreno estava, obviamente, à ponto de sair correndo atrás de Riddle e atacá-lo.

- Fui só eu que achei... Ou esse "Foi um prazer" soou totalmente falso? – perguntou Ron.

- Não, Ron... Você está certo – a bruxa respondeu – Você viu como ele fala das outras crianças? Como se fossem _coisinhas desprezíveis_!

- Eles são apenas trouxas desprezíveis para ele, Mione – Harry explicou.

- Isso é ridículo... – a garota resmungou – Mas... Vamos tentar esquecer Riddle e pensar em nós mesmos. Precisamos descobrir como voltar...

- Hermione! Você ainda não entendeu que nós vamos parar Voldemort primeiro? – o moreno falou.

- Você ainda não entendeu que é muito arriscado! - Hermione bufou.

- Ei... Será que... – Ron começou a falar, erguendo a mão como se estivesse pedindo permissão para expressar a sua opinião – Será que nós não poderíamos pedir ajuda a alguém? Tipo... O Ministério, ou Dumbledore.

- Acho que não seria bom fazer isso –a menina respondeu – Dumbledore ainda vai... Mas não confio no Ministério.

- Nem eu – disse Harry – Mas será que ninguém percebeu que nós viajamos no tempo?

- Talvez Dumbledore tenha percebido – a bruxa falou, pensativa – Mas não tenho certeza.

- Podemos mandar uma coruja...

- Não, Ron – disse Hermione – Vamos esperar um tempo... Se nada acontecer, se ninguém de Hogwarts vier nos procurar, nós mandamos uma coruja. O que vocês acham?

Os dois garotos se entreolharam antes de responderem juntos.

- Você que manda, Mione.

- Muito bem – ela sorriu – Vamos entrar?

- Okay – murmurou Harry, seguindo a amiga até a porta do orfanato – Mione? E o Riddle...?

- Harry, você sabe a minha opinião – a bruxa suspirou, encarando os olhos verdes do rapaz – Se eu fosse você... Eu tentaria ficar na minha até nós conseguirmos voltar para o futuro.

* * *

N/A: A primeira aparição do Tom na fic... Sendo o rapaz falso e _nojento_ que ele é ;)  
Ahm, não tem muito o que falar sobre esse cap.

Ah! Sim... Ele foi betado pela Primula! :D  
Ela me fez o favor de betar os caps. 1,2,3,4... Eu vou colocar o 1 e 2 betados depois, e depois do cap.4, depende do tempo... se ela já tiver betado, vem betado... se não, vem normal.  
Mas eu aviso se ele estivar corrigido ou não. :)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Digam o que acharam nos review :D

Beijos  
Ari.


	4. So you're different

**Riddle's Riddles**

**4 - So you're... different**

* * *

Os dias quentes do verão foram passando rapidamente, deixando todas as crianças do orfanato com um ar de tristeza ao verem que as férias de verão estavam acabando. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam ficando cada vez mais preocupados, já que não haviam recebido nenhuma mensagem do mundo bruxo até então. A única pessoa que parecia estar mais feliz com a aproximação do novo ano letivo era Tom Riddle.

- Não sei como ele consegue ficar assim – uma garota loira resmungou, afundando na cadeira da pequena biblioteca do orfanato.

- Você sabe que ele é louco, Amélia – um rapaz que estava sentado junto com ela respondeu, olhando de relance para o alvo dos comentários – Sempre foi.

- Desde quando você o conhece?

- Desde que ele tinha onze anos – o garoto sussurrou – Foi quando chamaram ele para aquele colégio especial... Se quer saber a minha opinião, é um colégio para loucos!

- Erik! Não fale assim!

- Só estou falando o que eu acho – ele deu de ombros, voltando a atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

Os dois ergueram os olhos ao ver a "garota nova" entrando na biblioteca. Aqueles três novatos haviam chamado atenção no orfanato... Talvez fosse pelo fato de que eles não se desgrudavam nunca ou o jeito como eles se comportavam.

- O que você acha dela? – perguntou Amélia, apontando para a menina nova.

- Acho que é estranha – o rapaz deu um risinho – Ela e os amigos. Estão bons para virarem coleguinhas de esquisitices do Riddle.

A menina riu alto, atraindo a atenção dos outros ocupantes do cômodo.

- Ei, Amélia– Erik chamou num sussurro – O que você acha da gente dar uma olhada no quarto do Riddle? Pra ver o que ele tanto faz lá dentro...

- Não! Isso é loucura, Erik! – a garota deu um gritinho – Até parece que você se esqueceu do que você me contou sobre Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop...!

- Você não entende... Ele mudou, depois de ir para esse colégio esquisito – o garoto explicou, olhando de relance para Tom – As coisas estranhas pararam de acontecer com tanta freqüência. Parece até que ele se controla... Como se estivesse se comportando para satisfazer alguém.

- Erik... – Amélia choramingou – Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Ora, Mia... Eu não iria colocar você em perigo. E se qualquer coisa acontecer... Eu me responsabilizo!

A menina olhou em volta, preocupada, antes de falar.

- Certo... O que você tem em mente?

* * *

Hermione entrou na biblioteca, deixando o seu olhar cair sobre Tom Riddle, que estava sentado num canto isolado do aposento. A bruxa olhou em volta, percebendo dois adolescentes conversando baixinho em uma mesa olhando para ela e para Tom, e depois foi até uma das prateleiras cheia de livros velhos e começou a olhar os títulos, tentando achar alguma coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção.

- O que você acha dela?

- Acho que é estranha...

A garota suspirou, desistindo de procurar algum livro naquela prateleira, e foi até outra estante que estava mais perto de Riddle. Hermione encarou os títulos na estante, mas logo perdeu o interesse nos livros e voltou o olhar para o rapaz que estava sentado ali perto.

Para ela, era impossível imaginar que aquele garoto fosse virar o bruxo mais temido do mundo mágico. Ele parecia apenas mais um rapaz qualquer... Certo, talvez não tão normal. Tom era quieto e sério demais para um adolescente de dezessete anos, mas mesmo assim, ele parecia apenas mais um adolescente mal humorado e sem amigos... Não um futuro assassino.

- Será que você pode parar de me encarar? – a voz rouca de Riddle tirou a bruxa de seus pensamentos.

O bruxo estava com os olhos fixos nela, esperando uma resposta coerente por parte da garota.

- Ah... Me desculpe – Hermione sussurrou, sentindo o rosto esquentar – Não queria atrapalhar...

- Está procurando algum livro específico?

- Na verdade, não. Estou apenas dando uma olhada – ela respondeu, olhando agora para o livro que ele segurava - _O Retrato de Dorian Gray..._ É bom?

-É... Interessante.

- Nunca li... Apenas ouvi falar como a história é mais ou menos.

Riddle deu um leve sorriso para a menina antes de voltar a baixar a cabeça e voltar a ler, ignorando-a completamente.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas se virou e começou a procurar o livro na prateleira. Ela já estava quase desistindo de procurar um livro bom quando Martha, a ajudante do orfanato, entrou na biblioteca, apressada.

- Srta. Granger? – a mulher chamou-a – Sra. Cole que vê-la na sala dela.

A bruxa concordou com a cabeça e foi atrás da moça. Quando chegaram na sala da diretora, Hermione viu que Harry e Ron já estavam ali, junto com a Sra. Cole e mais um outro homem.

- Suponho que a senhorita seja a Srta. Granger – o homem sorriu – Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Albus Dumbledore. Sra. Cole, será que poderíamos conversar a sós?

A garota não pode deixar de encarar o professor. Era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito... Mais novo e, acima de tudo, vivo! Ela nem percebera que as outras duas mulheres haviam se retirado em silêncio da sala.

- Muito bem. Creio que os senhores sejam bruxos, estou certo? – os três concordaram com a cabeça – Então, devem ter ouvido falar de Hogwarts?

- Sim, senhor – Harry respondeu.

- Que bom... Pois vocês acabaram de ser aceitos na escola – o professor sorriu – Quero explicar como tudo funciona aqui, mas antes gostaria de saber algumas coisas... De onde vocês são?

- Nós... Vivíamos na França, professor – Hermione falou, novamente tendo que inventar uma história para eles – Mas nunca fomos para Beauxbatons, fomos ensinados em casa.

-E como vieram para aqui?

- Grindelwald – ela respondeu – Atacou nossas famílias... Sabe, eu sou nascida trouxa e, por grande coincidência, sempre morei perto de Ron e Harry, então sempre fomos amigos... Quando eu descobri que era bruxa, os pais deles se prontificaram para me ensinar junto com eles... – a bruxa se amaldiçoou por ter inventado uma desculpa tão ridícula – E um dia os seguidores de Grindelwald apareceram... Não estavam nada felizes pelo fato de que os pais de Harry e Ron se darem bem com os trouxas e...

- Tudo bem, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore levantou a mão, pedindo para que ela parasse – Essa é uma história comum nos dias de hoje, infelizmente... Depois disso, suponho que vocês decidiram vir para a Inglaterra, mas por quê?

- Ouvimos dizer que Grindelwald não está tão poderoso aqui – disse Hermione.

O professor observou-os por alguns segundos, antes de dar um suspiro triste e entregar-lhes suas respectivas cartas de Hogwarts.

- A lista de tudo o que vocês precisarão está na carta, vocês poderão encontrar tudo isso no Beco Diagonal – o bruxo falou, sorrindo – Acho que vocês não devem saber aonde fica...

- A gente... Ai! – começou Ron, antes de ser interrompido por um cutucão de Hermione – A gente não sabe, senhor.

- Não se preocupem com isso... Por sorte há outro garoto nesse orfanato que também atende à Hogwarts – Dumbledore explicou – O Sr. Riddle, creio que vocês o conheçam... Já falei com ele e pedi para que ele fizesse a gentileza de mostrar-lhes o caminho até o Beco – o professor fez uma pausa e consultou um estranho relógio de bolso – Olha a hora! Tenho que ir... Tudo o que precisam saber está na carta, qualquer coisa, perguntem ao Sr. Riddle...

O bruxo deu um breve aceno com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta e sair. O trio ainda pôde ouvir um "Ah, Sra. Cole... Muito obrigada pela bebida!" antes que Martha aparecesse na porta e começasse a falar sobre Dumbledore.

- Estranho ele, não? – a mulher perguntou, dando um risinho – Mas parece que ele é inteligente... A última vez que apareceu aqui foi quando Tom tinha onze anos.

- É, ele pode ser meio... – Harry parou para pensar na palavra correta – Diferente.

Logo que Martha saiu da sala, os três rapidamente abriram os seus envelopes e começaram a ler a carta. Era a mesma coisa que no futuro, a única diferença era que o nome de Dumbledore ocupava o lugar da vice-diretoria, enquanto o nome de Armando Dippet preenchia a linha de diretor.

- Precisamos mesmo ir com Riddle ao Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Ron, fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos dizer a ele que nós sabemos onde é... Tenho certeza de que ele também não quer a nossa companhia – resmungou o rapaz de óculos, mas foi só ele terminar que Tom Riddle apareceu na porta, com uma expressão obviamente irritada.

- Então vocês também são... – o garoto parou abruptamente de falar quando um grupinho de crianças passou rindo por trás dele - _Diferentes –_o trio concordou – Muito bem, estarei indo ao Beco Diagonal comprar o meu material hoje, se vocês quiserem que eu os leve, é bom ficarem prontos para sair daqui... Quinze minutos.

Falando isso, o rapaz saiu andando esperar a resposta dos outros ou olhar para trás.

- Vamos? – Hermione suspirou.

- Mione, pensei que nós não fossemos com ele!

- Eu sei, Ron... Mas hoje parece um bom dia para sair – ela comentou, olhando para fora da janela – Até agora não teve nenhum alerta... É melhor sairmos agora do que deixarmos para depois e acabarmos não indo por conta de bombardeios e coisas do gênero.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:** Foi mal pela demora, o próximo cap. depende da minha beta... Aliás, valeu de novo, **Mary**, por ter betado esses quatro primeiros caps. pra mim ^^_

- Eu tentei mostrar como as outras crianças do orfanato viam o Tom, ou seja, como um garoto esquisito e anti-social que era temido ou odiado.

- Acho que em todas as fics de viagem no tempo que eu li, quando elas se passam na época do Tom, a desculpa que o viajante do tempo dá é sempre a mesma "Putz! Grindelwald matou a minha família!", então, valeu, Grindelwald, por servir como desculpa (:

- Obrigada, **2Dobbys**,** Lady Luna Andrews** e **Linnet Lestrange,** por deixarem reviews no último cap! Vocês não sabem como eles me fazem feliz :D .

_Acho que é isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	5. Not so scary now, right Riddle?

**Riddle's Riddles**

**5 - Not so scary now, right Riddle?**

* * *

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas, especialmente alunos de Hogwarts que compravam os seus materiais escolares ali. O lugar parecia ter a mesma aparência que conservara no futuro, apenas algumas coisas estavam diferentes.

Harry, Ron e Hermione já haviam se separado de Riddle, que estava, obviamente, sem nenhum interesse de mostrar-lhes o Beco. Agora que estavam sem o outro rapaz, os três se sentiram mais aliviados e aproveitariam o dia para, além de comprar os seus materiais, passearem um pouco sem nenhum compromisso.

- Não mudou muita coisa – disse o ruivo, olhando para a vitrine da _Artigos_ _para Quadribol _– Se eu não soubesse, diria que estávamos no nosso próprio tempo.

- Você percebe a diferença, Ron – a garota falou, encarando um grupo de bruxas que conversavam ali perto – É só prestar atenção no que eles estão vestindo... O modo como se comportam...

- Desculpa aí, Mione... Mas eu não fico prestando atenção nesse tipo de coisa – o rapaz riu – E, para mim, parece tudo o igual.

A bruxa balançou a cabeça, rindo do amigo.

- Mas você poderia perceber que estamos em outro ano sem prestar atenção nessas coisas. É só olhar em volta. Não há nenhum cartaz sobre comensais da morte ou Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Claro que não tem – resmungou Harry – Simplesmente porque todo mundo ainda acha que Você-Sabe-Quem é apenas um garoto de dezessete anos brilhante, não um assassino... Argh! Falando no diabo...

Os três se viraram para ver Tom Riddle andando até eles, com a expressão séria que ele parecia sempre carregar. Harry resmungou alguma coisa que a garota não ouviu antes que Riddle parasse na frente deles.

- Vejo que já compraram tudo o que precisavam – o rapaz falou, examinando com o olhar as sacolas que eles traziam nas mãos – Será que podemos ir?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, antes de seguir o garoto. Os outros dois grifinórios ficaram um pouco para trás antes de começarem a segui-los. Tom não parou nem um momento para ver se os três estavam juntos com ele. Foi só quando eles já estavam na saída do Caldeirão Furado que o rapaz pareceu ter se lembrado da presença deles.

- Então... Vocês vieram da França, fugindo de Grindelwald – ele falou calmamente - Estudavam em Beauxbaton?

- Não – respondeu Ron – Fomos educados em casa.

- Entendo... Mas, como você, Granger, foi educada em casa? – Tom perguntou, com um certo desprezo na voz – Pelo seu sobrenome, eu deduzo que você seja nascida trouxa...

- Os pais de Harry e Ron me ensinaram – a garota falou, fuzilando o rapaz com o olhar.

- Então deve ser por isso que Grindelwald os atacou...

- O que? – Harry perguntou.

- Ela é uma nascida trouxa e vocês e suas famílias são, obviamente, amantes de trouxas – Riddle explicou, o desprezo agora havia deixado de estar apenas em sua voz e passou a se demonstrar também em seu rosto – E, como vocês devem saber, Grindelwald quer purificar o mundo dos bruxos.

- Isso é uma idéia idiota – resmungou Hermione – Purificar o mundo bruxo...

- Se for desse jeito – Harry falou, com um certo tom de vitória em sua voz – Você deveria se preocupar, não?

- Do que você está falando? – Riddle perguntou, parando de repente e olhando para o outro rapaz.

- Com esse sobrenome – o garoto de óculos falou, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios – Você só pode ser nascido trouxa ou mestiço...

Antes que Harry pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Tom o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima e segurou-o, do jeito que podia, ali. Os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam fixos nos verdes do outro e seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta de raiva.

- Não ouse falar sobre mim, Pevensie! – Riddle chiou, aproximando-se do outro e apertando ainda mais o colarinho da camisa de Harry - Mais uma palavra sobre a minha descendência... ou melhor, mais uma palavra sobre qualquer coisa que seja a meu respeito, e eu juro que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

- Ei, cara! – Ron interveio, segurando o rapaz pelos ombros e puxando-o para longe do amigo – Deixe ele em paz, ok?

O garoto não respondeu, apenas olhou para o ruivo por alguns segundos antes de começar andar, apressadamente, de volta ao orfanato. Harry arrumou os óculos nos olhos e observou o outro se distanciar.

- Ei, Riddle! – o moreno gritou, ignorando Hermione, que estava tentando impedi-lo de se encrencar com o outro - Onde está a sua varinha?

Tom parou de andar, virou-se e fuzilou o rapaz de óculos com o olhar, mas depois voltou a seguir o seu caminho, sem falar nada.

- Harry! – a bruxa deu um tapa de leve no braço do amigo – O que você pensa que esta fazendo! Provocar Riddle não vai levar a nada!

- Hermione, esse cara matou os meus pais!

- Você tem que entender que esse Tom Riddle ainda não é Lord Voldemort! – a garota tentou explicar e mesmo percebendo que o amigo não acreditava em uma palavra que ela dizia, continuou – Não adianta nada você provocá-lo! Tente lembrar que ele ainda não é o homem que matou os seus pais.

- Como é que eu vou pensar assim, Mione! Você viu o jeito como ele age! É Voldemort, só que com um disfarce de inocente! – o moreno gritou, atraindo a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua – Tom Riddle sempre foi e sempre será Lord Voldemort!

- Harry, fique quieto! Porque, caso você não tenha percebido, nós não estamos sozinhos! – ela apontou para os trouxas que passavam na rua.

- São trouxas, Mione!

- Podem ser bruxos! – a garota murmurou – Podem ser futuros Comensais da Morte! Não podemos nos arriscar falando sobre essas coisas no meio da rua...

- Mione! – o garoto começou, mas a bruxa levantou a mão, pedindo para que ele parasse de falar e deu as costas para os dois amigos, voltando ao caminho que levava ao orfanato.

- Hermione! – Ron a chamou, mas a menina não lhe deu atenção – O que deu nela!

- Não deve ter dormido bem – o moreno reclamou – A gente não pode falar nada que ela se estressa!

- É verdade...

* * *

Hermione bateu a porta da frente do orfanato e se apoiou na parede, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar... Não estava dando certo. Ela precisava ir para um lugar mais calmo, onde não houvesse crianças pequenas dando gritinhos e correndo para lá e para cá.

_"Biblioteca"._

A garota se apressou para o cômodo desejado. Apesar de o lugar ser antigo e cheirar a mofo, a menina se sentia calma lá dentro, onde a ela sabia que Ron e Harry não poderiam começar a gritar com ela, onde ninguém iria importuná-la...

A bruxa se jogou em uma cadeira e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. Ela queria poder ficar assim o dia inteiro... Queria poder dormir ali...

- Parece que alguém está irritada – ela ouviu a voz calma e rouca de Tom Riddle.

- Cale a boca – Hermione falou, erguendo a cabeça e observando o rapaz, que agora estava sentado na cadeira à sua frente.

Riddle não falou nada, apenas deu um sorriso de escárnio e baixou os olhos para o livro que estava segurando. A garota suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos armados, pensando como ela iria falar com os amigos sem causar estresse.

- O que houve? – a voz do rapaz novamente tirou-a de seus pensamentos.

- Nada da sua conta – a bruxa resmungou.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros, olhando para o céu que começava a escurecer do lado de fora da janela. Hermione esticou os braços acima da cabeça, alongando-se, e se levantou da cadeira, seguida por Riddle.

- Bom, se você não se importa, Riddle, eu vou indo.

* * *

- Erik? Tem certeza do que você esta fazendo...?

- Mia, ele não vai fazer nada – o garoto sorriu, fechando a porta atrás deles – Vamos só dar uma olhada nas coisas dele... Só para ver o que ele tanto faz nesse quarto.

A menina torceu a ponta da blusa, olhando em volta nervosamente. O quarto de Tom era igual todos os outros no orfanato: escuro, velho e frio. O garoto era uma das poucas pessoas que não dividiam os quartos, talvez porque quase todo mundo tivesse medo dele ou o achasse estranho.

- Ah, certo... O garoto passa todas essas horas enfurnado no quarto lendo! – Erik riu, apontando para uma pilha de livros que estavam guardados embaixo da cama – Veja só, Mia... _"Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam"._

- _"Esclarecendo o Futuro"..._ – a menina leu a capa de um livro – _"Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos",_ _"Padrão de Feitiços",_ _"História da Magia"... "Segredo das Artes Mais Tenebrosas"._

___- _O que são essas coisas que o Riddle anda lendo? – o rapaz murmurou, abrindo o livro que a amiga havia estendido para ele.

- Será que ele não vai aparecer aqui a qualquer instante?

- Não seja tola, é hora do jantar... Ele deve estar lá comendo ou lendo na biblioteca – Olha isso! Ele marcou alguma coisa aqui... _"Horcrux: esconder parte da alma em um objeto"._

___- _Esconder parte da alma! – a garota deu um gritinho – O que é isso, Erik?

- Eu não sei, Amélia! – o garoto folheou o livro rapidamente – Isso é muito sinistro.

- Erik, vamos sair daqui... Ele pode aparecer!

- Ele não vai, e se aparecer, eu já disse, não tem nada que ele possa fazer contra nós – o rapaz assegurou e estufou o peito – Eu posso dar um jeito nele se ele tentar alguma coisa.

- Erik...

O menino não respondeu, ficou apenas lendo o livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Ninguém normal lê esse tipo de coisa – ele comentou, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Certo, então vamos sair daqui –Amélia sussurrou - Nós nem deveríamos estar aqui!

- Pela primeira vez na vida, Cabot, eu concordo com você – uma voz fria e irritada foi ouvida da porta.

Ao se virarem, viram Tom Riddle apoiado no batente da porta. Os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam brilhando de raiva quando ele se desencostou da porta e aproximou-se dos outros dois adolescentes.

- Riddle, por favor... A gente não queria – a menina murmurou, se encolhendo no chão.

- Por um instante eu achei que você fosse inteligente, Cabot – o garoto sibilou – Até você dar essa resposta totalmente idiota.

Erik se levantou num pulo, com os punhos cerrados, e encarou o outro rapaz.

- Não se atreva a machucá-la!

- E você vai fazer o que, Destler?

Riddle se aproximou ainda mais dos dois, ignorando as ameaças do outro. Foi só quando ele já estava perto o suficiente para tocar neles que o punho de Erik acertou-o em cheio no rosto. Tom cambaleou, levando a mão ao nariz, que agora sangrava, e pulou para cima do outro garoto.

- Erik! – a menina gritou, se afastando dos dois.

A verdade era que, com uma varinha, Riddle poderia mandar o outro rapaz voando para fora da janela... Mas desarmado ele era apenas um garoto de dezessete anos não muito forte, ou seja, ao ser pego desatento por Erik, Tom ficou totalmente desprotegido dos golpes que o outro começou a desferir nele.

- Não tão assustador agora, não é, Riddle?

* * *

Hermione estava voltando do refeitório, depois de jantar junto com Ron e Harry. Os amigos pararam de falar sobre Voldemort e deram espaço a uma conversa um pouco mais leve durante o jantar. Ela dera uma desculpa para voltar mais cedo ao seu quarto, apenas para poder dar uma olhada em seus livros escolares novos.

- Erik! O que você fez? – ela viu uma menina loira, que ela reconheceu como sendo a mesma menina que estava falando sobre ela de manhã na biblioteca.

- Vamos, Mia – um garoto aparecera de dentro de um quarto e puxou-a pela mão.

A bruxa arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiando do comportamento dos dois jovens, e se aproximou do quarto da onde os dois haviam acabado de sair.

- O que...!

Lá estava Tom Riddle, sentado no chão, com uma mão cobrindo o nariz, que estava sangrando, e com várias marcas de avermelhadas no lado do rosto. O rapaz demorou um tempo até perceber que a garota estava parada na porta, e quando percebeu, ficou com o rosto corado.

- O que aconteceu aqui! – perguntou Hermione, fechando a porta taras de si e se aproximando do rapaz.

- Nada que lhe interesse.

A garota ignorou-o, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e observando o rosto machucado dele. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou, de leve, no nariz do rapaz, que gritou e empurrou-a para longe.

- Por que você fez isso! – ele perguntou com a voz nasalada, cobrindo o nariz com a mão de novo.

- Tá quebrado – a bruxa respondeu, tirando a varinha de um bolso da saia.

- E você ainda tinha dúvida disso? – Riddle vociferou, apontando para o rosto ensangüentado – O que você vai fazer?

- Consertar!

- Eu não vou deixar você lançar um feitiço sequer em mim.

- Tudo bem! Arrume você mesmo – a menina falou, guardando a varinha no bolso e olhando para o rapaz que não havia se mexido ainda – Estou esperando... Quero ver como você consegue fazer um feitiço tão bem.

Ele não falou nada, nem se mexeu para pegar a varinha, ficou apenas olhando para a garota. Depois de alguns segundos, Tom murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível.

- O que? – Hermione perguntou, sem entender o que o outro havia falado.

- Não estou com a minha varinha – o rapaz sussurrou.

- Como é que você fica sem a sua varinha? – a bruxa perguntou, arregalando os olhos – Onde é que ela está?

- Com Dumbledore – ele explicou, revirando os olhos – O velho a confiscou desde que eu fiz dezessete anos... Ele acha que eu vá fazer alguma merda se vier para o orfanato armado com uma varinha.

- Acho que ele está certo... – a garota murmurou para si mesma, mas viu que Riddle lançara-lhe um olhar reprovador – Então, será que posso arrumar o seu nariz? Ou você quer que ele fique torto desse jeito?

- Faça o que quiser - o garoto bufou, vendo Hermione erguer a varinha em frente ao seu rosto.

-_ Episkey!_

Um estalo foi ouvido e o rapaz gritou de dor, ao sentir seu nariz ser empurrado de volta ao lugar. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a mão da bruxa já estava em seu rosto novamente, apalpando o seu nariz e vendo se estava tudo certo.

_"Oh, a ironia! Estou cuidando do nariz de um cara que, no futuro, nem vai ter um...",_ a garota pensou.

- Pronto, seu nariz está retinho de volta.

Hermione soltou o rosto do outro e se levantou do chão. Tom continuou sentado, com o rosto e a camisa ensangüentada, encarando-a com os olhos azuis frios.

* * *

**N/A**: Foi mal a demora D: ... Mas então, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, sei lá... Betado pela Mary :D

**1-** Eu tinha que fazer o Harry encher o saco do Tom :D

**2-** Ahn, a história do Tom estar sem a varinha dele... Eu estou lendo uma fic chamada Ultima Ratio da winterblume [essa fic me inspirou muito pra escrever Riddle's, vocês vão ouvir eu falar mais dela...] , é muito perfeita! E esse negócio do Dumbledore ficar com a varinha do Tom aparece nessa fic, mas lá o Riddle fica sem a varinha todos os verões desde o seu segundo ano, tem toda uma explicação pra isso... Aqui eu pensei que assim, o Dumbledore nunca mais confiou no Tom depois da história da Câmara Secreta, ele sabia que o Tom não hesitaria em enfeitiçar alguém do orfanato quando ele finalmente tivesse 17 anos... Então ele simplesmente tirou a arma do rapaz, assim ele não teria como machucar nenhum trouxa :D Sei lá, é uma coisa que eu vejo o Dumbledore fazendo ._.' [pirei muito?]

**3-** Mimimi, Tom fraquinho... Sei lá, eu vejo ele como alguém MUITO poderoso em relação à magia, mas quando ele 'ta desarmado... Ele é fraco... Mas essa é só a minha visão das coisas, então... \o\

**4-** Eu gostei da Mione cuidando do Tom :B E, sim... Eu tenho um negócio pelo nariz perfeitamente retinho dele D:

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lady Luna Andrews -** muito obrigada pelo review! Ahaha, sim, as histórias da Mione são umas coisas lindas XD... E o sorriso do Sr. Riddle é simplesmente um amor. ;)

* * *

Vou aproveitar pra fazer propaganda de outra fic minha :B... Pra quem se interessar:

**- Like father, like son ~** O garoto tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos escuros, a mesma pele pálida, o mesmo nariz perfeitamente reto e os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes... Era uma cópia em miniatura dele. **Tom Riddle Sr. x Tom Riddle Jr.** [não slash]

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado :D  
Digam o que acharam nos reviews... E... É isso.

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Riddle's Riddles**

**6 - The Sorting Hat**

* * *

A Plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia de jovens bruxos e bruxas que embarcavam para Howgarts. No meio de toda a confusão de estudantes se despedindo dos pais, Harry, Ron e Hermione já estavam sentados em um compartimento, olhando para fora da janela.

- Sou só eu que estou me sentindo como um primeiranista que nunca pisou em Howgarts? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Nós, supostamente, nunca pusemos os pés em Hogwarts – disse a garota, desviando o olhar da janela e pegando um livro de sua bolsa.

- Será que é tudo a mesma coisa aqui em 1944? – Harry perguntou, vendo os pais que estavam na plataforma acenarem para os seus filhos quando o trem começou a se mover.

- Vocês leram a carta que Dumbledore entregou? – a bruxa ergueu os olhos do livro, encarando os amigos.

- Não muito bem... Era só mais uma carta de Hogwart, sempre recebemos uma – o garoto respondeu – Só li meio por cima.

- Bom, se você tivesse lido com atenção, saberia que tem algumas diferenças – Hermione explicou – Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas tem duas turmas...

- Por quê? – Ron interrompeu, finalmente parando de olhar para fora da janela.

- Se você me _deixar_ falar, eu explico – o rapaz fez um sinal para que ela continuasse – Uma turma é de aula teórica, _"exclusiva para garotas",_ e outra é aula prática, _"não obrigatória para as_ _garotas"._

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou.

- Garotas podem escolher entre a aula prática ou teórica – a bruxa falou – E também tem uma aula opcional de Feitiços Domésticos para as meninas.

- Por que tudo isso para as garotas? – o ruivo indagou.

- Porque eles ainda acham que as bruxas só servem para cuidar da casa – Hermione falou, irritada.

- E você vai cursar Feitiços Domésticos?

- Claro que não, Harry! Esse curso é ridículo... E eu fazer as aulas práticas de DCAT.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila. Os três ficaram conversando a viagem inteira e acabaram decidindo que, quando fosse apropriado, iriam falar com Dumbledore sobre a verdadeira identidade deles.

* * *

Tom bufou baixinho, vendo o diretor se levantar e ir até a frente da mesa dos professores. Ele não estava com paciência para ouvir Dippet ficar falando palavras bonitas.

- Este ano nós teremos a alegria de receber novos estudantes, vindos da França – o diretor falou, sorrindo - Vamos selecioná-los agora...

Dippet se afastou, deixando que Dumbledore, que ainda tinha a barba e os cabelos ruivos, se aproximasse, segurando o Chapéu Seletor, e lesse o nome do aluno.

- Pevensie, Harry.

Riddle esticou o pescoço para poder enxergar o rapaz moreno sair de uma sala anexa ao Grande Salão e ir até o banquinho, sentando-se nele. O professor de Transfiguração colocou o chapéu na cabeça do garoto e esperou.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – o chapéu gritou e o tal Pevensie foi até a mesa de sua própria casa.

- Purkiss, Ronald.

O segundo garoto foi direto ao banco e, antes mesmo de tocar a sua cabeça, o chapéu anunciou que ele seria mais um grifinório.

- Granger, Hermione.

A bruxa sentou-se no banco, com o chapéu na cabeça, esperou para saber a sua casa. Não demorou muito para que o objeto a declarasse uma grifinória.

Tom encarou os três, que agora estavam conversando com os companheiros de casa. Havia alguma coisa muito suspeita sobre eles, o sonserino não sabia explicar, apenas sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com aqueles três supostos fugitivos da França.

- Era só o que precisávamos – o rapaz ouviu Avery resmungar – Mais grifinórios.

- Quando Dumbledore falou o nome da garota eu tinha esperança de que fosse alguma francesa bonita – disse Lestrange, fazendo uma cara de nojo enquanto olhava para Hermione – E esse nome, Granger, não é de família puro-sangue.

- Ela é uma sangue-ruim – falou Tom, olhando para a comida que havia acabado de aparecer na mesa – Agora, será que vocês poderiam ficar quietos?

Os dois rapazes olharam para Riddle, dando de ombros e ficando quietos.

* * *

- O seu dormitório é aqui – a jovem Minerva McGonagall informou, apontando para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória – Eu também fico aqui.

- Obrigada por me mostrar tudo aqui na torre – Hermione sorriu para a sua futura professora – Então... Você é monitora, pelo o que eu vejo... Monitora-chefe?

- Só monitora – a garota respondeu enquanto ia até a sua cama – Me ofereceram o cargo de monitora-chefe, mas eu recusei para ter mais tempo para me dedicar aos estudos... Você sabe... Os _N . I . E . Ms_ são esse ano...

- Sim, deve ser difícil cuidar de tudo e ainda estudar.

- E além disso eu jogo no time de quadribol – a grifinória falou, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

Hermione sentiu seu queixo cair...Ela nunca imaginara McGonagall montada numa vassoura e jogando quadribol.

- M-Mesmo? Que posição?

- Artilheira.

- Legal – a bruxa falou – Eu não jogo Quadribol, mas gosto de assistir.

- Que bom! – Minerva riu – Porque aqui na Grifinória todo mundo torce junto nos jogos... É bem divertido.

Hermione conversou com McGonagall mais um tempo até que outras duas garotas pedirem para que elas ficassem quietas para elas poderem dormir.

* * *

- Professor Dumbledore?

- Ah, Tom... Entre.

O rapaz se aproximou do professor, que o observava com cuidado, tentando descobrir o que o garoto estava pensando. Dumbledore abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou de lá uma varinha de madeira clara. Os olhos de Riddle pareceram faiscar quando finalmente viu a sua varinha.

- Aqui está, Tom – o bruxo entregou a varinha para o outro – Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido bem durante as férias.

- Minhas férias foram ótimas, professor – o sonserino respondeu, se contendo para não atacar o bruxo.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Tom? – os olhos azuis do professor se ficaram em um hematoma que começava a desaparecer do rosto do adolescente.

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bem – Dumbledore sorriu – Pode ir agora. Boa noite, Sr. Riddle.

- Boa noite, professor.

O rapaz saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e se dirigiu até o seu dormitório de Monitor-Chefe, o qual ele dividia com uma corvinal que era a Monitora-Chefe. No caminho, o sonserino não pôde deixar de se sentir completo agora que, finalmente, tinha a sua varinha de volta.

- Velho idiota – Riddle sussurrou, lembrando-se do sorriso irritante que Dumbledore sempre dava quando falava com ele.

Quando finalmente chegou ao dormitório, Tom percebeu que a outra Monitora-Chefe já devia estar dormindo, já que a porta do quarto dela estava fechada e estava tudo no maior silêncio. Ele olhou em volta, admirando a sala decorada com as cores da Sonserina e da Corvinal, e depois foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi mal a demora ): ...

**1-** Duas turmas de DCAT e Feitiços Dómésticos? Sim, sim. Eu fiquei pensando nisso depois de ler outra TomMione que tinha a aula de Feitiços Domésticos e tals e depois de ter uma aula de história sobre Guerar Fria .__.' Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, as mulheres começaram a trabalhar mais, pois os homens, que trabalhavam, tavam na guerra... Mas como a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra, nessa época, não 'tava em uma guerra muito grande (Grindelwald não era tão forte na Inglaterra), eu acho que as bruxas ainda tinham aquele papel de dona de casa de antes/depois a Segunda Guerra... sei lá xD por mim faz sentido =x ... Outra coisa que me inspirou para esta aula foi, de novo, a fic **Ultima Ratio**, da winterblume [quem entender inglês e tals, leia! Vale muito a pena!]

**2-** McGonnagal jogando Quadribol? Eu não consegui tirar a idéia da cabeça depois que vi um desenho dela mais nova com o uniforme de quadribol :

**3-** O dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes... eu não sei se é assim, mas eu já li tanta fic que o dormitório dos 'Chefes era separado que eu acabei colocando assim

Então, acho que vou começar a responder os reviews aqui, pq senão eu esqueço ):

**2Dobbys -** ahh, essa é uma das minhas cenas favoritas! XD E, sim, deve dar um negócio meio "que drogaaa!" em pensar que vc ta arrumando uma coisa que, no futuro, vai ser estragada de novo.

**hi crazy cat -** hihihi, eu deixo... Veja se a Mione deixa XD

**Lady Luna Andrews -** eu gosto dessa cena [gosto de ver o Tom sofrer D:] e, sim, tadinho... desarmado ele não tem muita chance contra o tal do Erik [e, tenho quase certeza de que o Voldy deu um jeito nele .___.']. Que bom que você gostou da cena do Tom e da Mione ^^

Valeu por deixarem reviews, amores :D

Ahh, eu fiz um desenho pra esse cap. :B ...** http : // fc09 . deviantart . net / fs51 / f / 2009 / 282 / 4 / 2 / Chap_2_by_Arileli . jpg** [ok, 2 desenhos]

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	7. Slughorn and Merrythought

**Riddle's Riddles**

**7 - Slughorn and Merrythought**

* * *

O primeiro dia letivo havia começado bem. O céu estava claro, os alunos estavam de bom humor, os professores pareciam bem descansados, o Grande Salão estava uma barulheira... Tudo estava normal.

- Oi! Vocês são os alunos novos, certo? – um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros perguntou alegremente para Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Ahm... Sim – o ruivo respondeu.

- Ronald Purkiss, estou certo? Eu sou Charlus Potter! – o garoto sorriu – Espero que vocês gostem de Hogwarts.

- Acho que iremos adorar – a garota falou e depois voltou a atenção para os amigos – Qual a primeira aula de vocês? Eu tenho Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Vai ter aula com a Sorcière – Charlus se intrometeu, dando uma risadinha.

- Pensei que a professora fosse a Merrythought...

- Ela dá aula prática de Defesas – o garoto Potter explicou – Você vai fazer a teórica, não?

- Não... Por quê? – a bruxa perguntou, ao ver os olhos do rapaz brilharem de malicia.

- Wow, você vai fazer companhia para a McGonagall então – ele riu – Sabe, ela é a única garota que faz as aulas práticas.

Hermione deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o café da manhã que ela estava comendo. Não demorou muito para que os três terminassem de comer e fossem para a sala de aula, esperar os outros alunos e a professora chegarem.

Quando chegaram à sala, alguns estudantes já estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares. Harry e Ron sentaram-se juntos, dividindo uma carteira, e deixaram Hermione com uma mesa só para ela.

- Oi, Hermione! – os três viram a jovem Minerva McGonagall se aproximar e sentar em uma carteira próxima, seguida por Charlus Potter – Como você está gostando de Hogwarts?

- Até agora está tudo bem, Minerva – a garota viu os dois amigos encararem a futura professora como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo – Ah, acho que você ainda não conhece os dois... Harry Pevensie e Ronald Purkiss.

- É um prazer – a jovem bruxa respondeu, acenando – Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, monitora da Grifinória e artilheira do time de Quadribol... Vocês jogam?

- Aham – o rapaz de óculos falou – Jogo como apanhador.

- E eu como goleiro.

- Que legal! Nós estamos com uma vaga aberta para apanhador – disse McGonnagal – É só se inscrever para os testes se quiser.

Hermione sorriu ao ver os amigos se distraindo um pouco, deixando para lá o assunto "Voldemort" por pelo menos alguns minutos. A bruxa tirou o pesado livro de Defesa de dentro da bolsa e começou a folheá-lo, parando apenas em uma página sobre o feitiço do Patrono.

_"O Patrono é um feitiço de ordem avançada[...] para se lançar um _**_Patrono_**_ é preciso reunir uma lembrança muito boa e feliz, que deve ser mentalizada no momento em que o feitiço é proferido[...] _**_Fórmula :_****_ Expecto Patronum_**_"_

_  
_- O ano mal começou e você já está vendo os feitiços mais difíceis.

A garota ergueu os olhos do livro e viu, sentado ao seu lado, Tom Riddle. O rapaz tinha uma expressão de escárnio no rosto e um sorriso falso brincava em seus lábios.

- Ouvi dizer que apenas bruxos muito bons conseguem conjurar um Patrono – ele falou, apontando para o livro dela.

- Deve ser verdade – Hermione respondeu, encarando o rapaz – Mas todos nesta sala têm potencial para conjurar um Patrono.

- Não sei se posso concordar com você, Granger – Riddle sussurrou – Você logo vai aprender que aqui em Hogwarts existem aqueles mais poderosos – ele fez uma pausa e deu um sorrisinho – E os mais fracos...

- Os mais fracos só precisam de um pouco mais de esforço para se tornarem fortes, Riddle.

- Granger... Outra coisa que você irá aprender aqui é que não é só porque você é esforçado que você vai conseguir o que quer – disse o sonserino – As vezes existem coisas mais fortes que influenciam o desempenho de um bruxo.

- Você está falando de sangue, Riddle? Pode apostar que não é só porque eu tenho sangue trouxa que eu não vou conseguir me dar bem aqui.

Tom a encarou, a expressão em seu rosto ainda era incompreensível, e sorriu.

- É o que nós vamos ver, Granger.

A garota abriu a boca para retrucar, mas antes que qualquer palavra pudesse sair de sua boca, a professora entrou na sala.

Galatea Merrythought tinha um rosto gentil, marcado por algumas rugas, e emoldurado por alguns fios de cabelos brancos platinado que se desprendiam do coque alto que ela usava. A bruxa expressava uma grande gentileza através dos seus olhos azuis claros e de seu sorriso bondoso.

- Bom dia. Como é ótimo começar o ano com uma turma tão boa quanto a de vocês - ela falou, enquanto andava até a sua mesa – É com grande prazer que eu dou as boas vindas para os senhores Pevensie e Purkiss... e à Srta. Granger – a bruxa se virou para a garota, sorrindo alegremente – Finalmente temos outra garota nessa turma.

- Muito bem... Como vocês sabem, esse ano teremos os N . I . E . Ms e eu quero ver todos vocês tirarem excelentes notas, pois sei que vocês tem potencial para isso – ela olhou rapidamente para Riddle - Vamos começar com alguns feitiços mais avançados esse ano... Alguém poderia me dar um exemplo?

A mão de Tom se levantou rapidamente.

- Sr. Riddle?

- O feitiço do Patrono.

- Ótimo, Sr. Riddle – Merrythought elogiou – Feitiços como o do Patrono são muito avançados para alunos mais novo, e, mesmo assim, um aluno de sétimo ano precisa fazer muito esforço para conseguir conjurar um... São feitiços desse tipo que nós iremos aprender esse ano.

Hermione descobriu que iria gostar das aulas de Defesa naquele ano. Merrythought explicava tudo de um jeito rápido e fácil de entender, o que fazia parecer que a aula passava muito rápido.

- Certo, turma... Dispensados por hoje – a bruxa falou, olhando para um estranho relógio que ela tinha pendurado em suas roupas – Até amanhã!

* * *

O dia havia passado rápido e agora o trio estava na masmorra fria e escura onde as aulas de poções eram lecionadas. O professor Slughorn não havia mudado quase nada, claro que o bruxo parecia mais novo, mas o jeito de agir ainda era o mesmo.

- Hoje vamos começar com uma poçãozinha bem simples – o professor falou enquanto andava entre os caldeirões dos alunos – Uma Poção Calmante... Vocês podem precisar dela esse ano, por causa de todo o estresse causado pelos N . I . E . Ms. A receita pode ser encontrada na página quinze de seus livros.

Os estudantes correram para os armários para pegarem os ingredientes necessários. Hermione, ao ir até o armário, viu Charlus Potter ajudar uma garota da Sonserina que não estava conseguindo equilibrar todos os vidros de ingredientes em seus braços.

- Tome cuidado, Dorea – ela ouviu o rapaz falar.

- Obrigado, Charlus.

Hermione sorriu, olhando para os dois pelo canto do olho... Ambos estavam corados e lançando olhares apaixonados um para o outro.

- O que foi, Mione?

- Harry, qual o nome dos seus avós?

- Charlus e Dorea – o rapaz falou – Por que?

- Nada, nada – ela riu, ainda olhando para o casal que se afastava.

Depois de levar os ingredientes até o seu caldeirão, a bruxa começou a prepara a poção. De vez em quando, ela parava para ajudar Harry ou Ron a fazer alguma coisa em suas poções, mas isso não impediu que a garota terminasse a sua poção antes do fim da aula.

- Vejo que temos uma pronta aqui – Slughorn se aproximou sorridente – Vamos ver como ficou essa belezinha.

O professor deu uma olhada no líquido e mexeu-o algumas vezes com a colher, fazendo caras e bocas para o líquido claro dentro do caldeirão.

- Isso está muito bom! A senhorita fez uma poção extraordinário, Srta . ...

- Granger.

- Granger! A garota nova... Presumo que a senhorita seja nascida trouxa, estou certo? – a bruxa confirmou com a cabeça – Muito bom, nunca vi uma nascida trouxa tão talentosa como a senhorita... Mais alguém conseguiu terminar?

Hermione olhou em volta e viu Minerva e Riddle com as mãos levantadas. Slughorn foi até o caldeirão da grifinória, mas logo o abandonou depois de dizer que ela não havia cortado as raízes de margarida direito.

- Outra poção perfeita – o bruxo comentou, apontando para o caldeirão de Tom - Mas é tudo o que eu poderia esperar de você, não é, Tom?

A garota viu o sonserino dar um sorriso mínimo para o professor antes de olhar para ela com um olhar desafiante.

Nos minutos restantes de aula, Hermione dedicou-se a ajudar os amigos com suas poções. No término do período, todos os alunos haviam terminado suas poções, alguns corretamente, outros não.

- A aula do Slughorn continua a mesma coisa – reclamou Ron, guardando um frasco da Poção Calmante em sua mochila – Só me falta ele chegar e convidar o Harry para aquele clubinho dele...

- Eu não fiz nada demais para ele me convidar para o Clube do Slug – o moreno falou – No futuro, ele só me convidou porque minha mãe era boa em Poções...

- Srta. Granger? Ah! Srta. Granger, posso falar com você um pouco?

Os três se viraram e viram o professor acenando alegremente para a garota. Hermione deu uma risadinha nervosa e foi até ele, deixando os amigos para trás.

- Sim, professor?

- Sua performance hoje foi incrível – o bruxo sorriu – Claro, não a melhor que eu vi – o sorriso da garota foi diminuindo – Mas uma das melhores! Talvez só perca para o Sr. Riddle...

- Sim, o Sr. Riddle parece ser muito... Inteligente.

- Oh, sim, ele é! Ótimo garoto – Slughorn comentou – Mas não é sobre o Sr. Riddle que eu quero falar com você. É o seguinte... Eu tenho um pequeno grupo de alunos com quem eu me reúno de vez em quando para uma janta ou um chá. Nós o chamamos de Clube do Slug – ele riu alto – Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita gostaria de participar? No momento só temos garotos... A Srta. McGonagall veio me dizer que só vai aparecer de vez em quando, pois está se dedicando aos estudos... Mas então, o que me diz?

- Ahm... Eu adoraria, professor – a menina respondeu, dando um sorrisinho falso.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que você irá gostar, Srta. Granger – Slughorn deu um tapinha nos ombros da garota – Aguarde a minha coruja!

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu demoro MUITO para postar aqui, mas eu morro de preguiça de mexer no D: É complicado XDD.. De novo, betado pla Mary/Prímula ^^

**1-** Primeiro dia de aula... Tom e Hermione começam a disputar o lugar de melhor aluno de Hogwarts XD... Sei lá, acho que eles fariam isso... Ambos tem esse negócio de "preciso ser o melhor!".

**2-** Eu até que gostei da Merrythought... Acho que eu gostaria de ter aulas com ela [melhor ela do que a Umbridge :**D]**

**3-** O Slug ainda é o mesmo professor puxa-saco de sempre ._.'

Reviews:

**2Dobbys -** ahh, não sei :D Tem muita coisa que pode acontecer entre ele... Hmm, a Mione consegue ser meio Slytherin quando quer ou necessita XD

**Lady Luna Andrews -** eu fiquei com a idéia da Minerva jogar Quadribol desde que eu vi uma fanart dela com o uniforme do time da Grifinória *-* E também porque, nos livros, ela é bem viciadinha em Quadribol, pelo que eu lembro ["_Temos que vencer da Sonserina_!!!"]... Sim, acho que é isso que faltou pro Tom, sabe? Regras... ._.'

Valeu por deixarem reviews, amores :D

Outro[s] desenho[s] :D ...http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Fanfic - sketches - 139870309

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	8. Don't you dare to scream

**Riddle's Riddles**

**8 - Don't you dare to scream**

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e quase todos os alunos já estavam na cama, pois a excitação da volta às aulas já havia passado, deixando os jovens bruxos e bruxas cara a cara com a exaustiva realidade de Hogwarts. A única pessoa que ainda perambulava pelos corredores era o Monitor Chefe, Tom Riddle.

O rapaz andava tranquilamente pelos corredores silenciosos, fazendo a sua costumeira patrulha noturna... Mas quem olhasse para ele com um pouco mais de atenção perceberia que Riddle não estava interessado na patrulha, muito pelo contrário... Ele parecia estar totalmente alheio ao seu serviço de monitor.

Com passos silenciosos, o sonserino se esgueirou até um banheiro masculino escuro e vazio.

- Achamos que você não viria.

- Avery disse que tinha informações importantes e eu me comprometi a vir – o garoto falou, trancando a porta atrás de si e murmurando um feitiço – Não iria faltar o meu compromisso com vocês.

- Descobrimos algumas coisas sobre os garotos novos – um rapaz alto falou enquanto se aproximava.

- O que? – perguntou Tom, andando lentamente até perto das pias e parando de costas para os outros.

- Eles vieram da França, fugiram de Grindelwald! Descobrimos que é porque a garota é uma sangue-ruim – disse um outro garoto com nojo – E as famílias dos dois rapazes estavam-na ensinando magia e... Bom, você sabe... Grinelwald não gosta de nada que tenha sangue trouxa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que Riddle falasse alguma coisa. O sonserino demorou a responder.

- Malfoy...

- Sim?

- Você se lembra do que eu comentei com vocês sobre o meu final de férias?

- S-Sim... Disse que já havia conhecido os garotos transferidos – disse um rapaz loiro, que havia permanecido calado até agora – Disse que Dumbledore havia lhe contado sobre o passado deles...

- Muito bem, Abraxás, muito bem... Agora, será que você poderia me emprestar a sua varinha? – o sonserino sorriu enquanto o outro lhe entregava a varinha obedientemente.

Tom se virou e foi até o garoto que havia lhe trazido as informações sobre os novos alunos. O rapaz era mais alto que Riddle e poderia empurrá-lo para longe com muita facilidade, mas ele apenas ficou quieto, encarando o mais baixo enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Me diga, Avery... Você estava lá quando eu lhes informei sobre o meu encontro com Dumbledore e os tais alunos transferidos, certo?

- S-Sim.

- Então me diga... Por que é que você veio até mim apenas para me contar coisas que eu já sei?

- E-Eu havia me esquecido...

- Havia se esquecido, Avery? – o garoto se aproximou, encarando o outro com os olhos cheios de raiva – Havia se _esquecido_? **_CRUCIO!_**

O rapaz alto caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor e soltando nada mais do que alguns gemidos.

- APRENDA A NÃO SE ESQUECER DO QUE EU LHE FALO, AVERY! – vociferou Tom, antes de sorrir cinicamente para o sonserino que se contorcia no chão– E não ouse dar nem um grito, ou eu prometo que vou lhe dar uma dose muito pior de Cruciatus.

Os outros rapazes não fizeram nada, apenas ficaram observando o Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts torturar o colega de classe deles. Depois de ficar um tempo torturando Avery, Riddle libertou-o da Maldição da Tortura.

- Que isso lhe sirva de lição – o garoto sussurrou, contemplando a imagem do colega caído do chão, arfando e gemendo.

- S-Sim... – Avery soluçou.

- Sim, o _que_?

- Sim... _Meu mestre... _

Um sorriso cruel se formou nos lábios de Riddle. O rapaz deu as costas para o outro, que continuava no chão, e olhou para os outros.

- Algum de vocês tem alguma informação _útil_?

Os rapazes negaram com a cabeça e murmuraram algumas coisas. Tom suspirou pesadamente, antes de ir até a porta do banheiro e destrancá-la.

- Da próxima vez que convocarem uma reunião – ele sussurrou – Tenham certeza de que o façam por algum motivo útil.

* * *

Hermione bocejou, olhando para o livro grosso e empoeirado que ela estava tentando ler. A garota esfregou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar nas runas antigas que estavam impressas nas páginas velhas e amareladas.

Desde que chegara ali em Hogwarts, quando tinha um tempo livre, a bruxa se sentava na biblioteca e lia o máximo que conseguia do velho exemplar de _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_ que havia ganhado de Dumbledore. Harry e Ron pareciam não se importar com o que ela fazia, já que estavam ocupados demais falando sobre Quadribol e reclamando sobre Riddle com Charlus e Minerva.

_" Por um tempo, o mago ajoelhou-se triumfante, com o coração firme nas mãos, e então caiu em cima do corpo da donzela e morreu."_

- Que coisa mais linda – a menina resmungou, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Bom dia, Granger – uma voz calma e conhecida falou.

Hermione virou-se na cadeira e viu Tom parado logo atrás dela, o olhar frio do rapaz estava preso no livro aberto em cima da mesa.

- O que você está lendo? – ele perguntou, fingindo interesse, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo._

- São histórias para crianças, não? – o garoto riu, sarcástico – Ora, ora, uma bruxa _tão talentosa_ como você... Lendo um livrinho infantil.

- É interessante, Riddle – ela sorriu falsamente –Ainda mais quando eu nunca havia ouvido os contos antes...

- Ah, sim... Havia me esquecido que você é nascida trouxa.

A bruxa o encarou com raiva, mas aquilo não o intimidou. O rapaz continuava com aquele sorriso estúpido estampado no rosto, os olhos brilhando de divertimento. Ela bufou, pegando os seus livros e se levantando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para algum lugar onde eu possa ler em paz.

- Ei, ei, ei...! – a garota sentiu a mão de Riddle na sua, puxando-a de leve até que ela estivesse novamente sentada e o encarando – Não precisa sair daqui, Granger, eu já estou me retirando.

O sonserino largou a mão dela e levantou-se da cadeira, dando um último sorriso falso antes de desaparecer atrás de uma das estantes de livros. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas antes que ela pudesse se sentir totalmente calma, as vozes de Harry e Ron foram ouvidas.

- Mione? O que você 'ta fazendo? – o ruivo perguntou, sentando-se perto dela.

- Lendo.

- Lendo? 'Ta fazendo um dia lindo lá fora – o outro rapaz falou, apontando para a janela – Por que você não vem conosco? Talvez a gente vá jogar Quadribol com a Minverva e o Charlus...

- Obrigado, Harry, mas acho que vou ficar aqui. Estou tentando terminar isso aqui o mais rápido possível - disse ela, apontando para o livro que tinha nas mãos – E você sabe que eu não gosto muito de Quadribol.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, dando de ombros e murmurando alguma coisa que parecia ser _"Você que sabe, Mione"._

- Vamos fazer assim... – a garota sorriu – Eu só vou tentar terminar outro conto e depois eu me encontro com vocês lá no jardim, que tal?

- Isso aí, Mione! – Ron riu alto, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis na mão da menina – A gente se vê lá...

- Granger? – os três se viraram para ver Riddle parado ao lado da mesa,observando-os com curiosidade

- O que foi agora, Riddle? – a bruxa resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- Por conta da nossa _animadora_ conversa, eu acabei me esquecendo de lhe avisar um negócio - disse Tom, analisando cada um deles com o olhar – O me pediu para lhe avisar que a primeira reunião do _"Clube do Slug"_ vai ser na qpróxima terça-feira. Tenham um bom dia.

E, dizendo isso, o sonserino desapareceu novamente entre as prateleiras.

* * *

**N/A: Eu gostei do começo desse cap., mas o resto dele não gostei muito... :  
**

**1-** Evil Riddle... Porque, apesar de ser um ótimo aluno, um rapaz bonito e charmoso... ele ainda é Lord Voldemort.  
E foi tão divertido escrever essa cena dele malvado... Parece que eu tinha mais liberdade na hora de escrever, já que o Riddle não tinha que "se segurar" como ele faz normalmente quando 'ta na frente dos outros... lá ele poderia ser simplesmente...Voldemort... e eu podia escrever ele o quão malvado eu quisesse *-* (o mais interessante é que quando eu estava escrevendo eu pensei "wow! não estou escrevendo Tom Riddle... estou escrevendo Voldemort!")

**2-** Por que o Tom pegou a varinha do Abráxas? Porque o Tom não é idiota, ele sabe que, se alguma coisa acontecer, a prova da maldição não vai 'ta na varinha dele... e sim na do Malfoy ;D (como diria uma amiga minha..."Safadinhooo!")

Desenho de novo... http : // fc07 . deviantart . net / fs50 / f / 2009 / 284 / e / 1 / Crucio_by_Arileli . jpg_ (Riddle torturando o Avery ;) Mas não tem o Avery porque eu tava com preguiça de desenhar D: Desenho feito durante a aula de História :B ... então não é muito bom.)_

Ah, seguinte... As minhas aulas começaram, ou seja, tenho muito pouco tempo pra postar D: E as aulas da minha beta também começaram , ou seja, ela não tem tempo pra betar... Eu até achei outra beta, mas eu to com medo que demore mais pra postar se ficar mandando pra betar e tals... Então, o que vocês preferem? Que eu mande pra betar? Ou vocês preferem que eu poste sem a correção? D:

_(acho que a formatação desse cap. deve ter ficado horrível, me desculpem... mas eu to meio que com pressa e tals D: me desculpem ): )_

R&R.

Espero que tenham gostado ;*  
**Ari.**


	9. The Slug Club

**Capítulo 9 - The Slug Club**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Assim que a aula acabou, os alunos saíram apressados da sala de História da Magia, deixando o , que ainda não era um fantasma, falando sozinho. Hermione ficou parada na porta da sala, esperando Harry e Ron, que estavam conversando com Charlus Potter e Septimus Weasley, avó de Ron.

- Oi, Hermione – ela viu Minerva acenando – Você vai à reunião do Slughorn hoje?

- Vou... E você?

- Não vou poder ir – a bruxa explicou – Tenho que fazer essa redação sobre a Revolta dos Duendes que o Binns passou... Quero fazê-la o mais rápido possível.

- Entendo.

- Mas não se preocupe – McGonagall sorriu - As reuniõezinhas do Slughorn até que são legais... Ele sempre tem chá e umas bolachinhas boas.

Hermione riu, olhando de volta para os amigos, que continuavam conversando com os outros dois grifinórios. Suspirando, ela verificou as horas em seu relógio de pulso e depois se virou para Minerva.

- Você tem mais alguma aula hoje?

- Não, por que?

- Ah, nada... Vamos voltando para a Torre? Parece que eles irão demorar – a menina apontou para os garotos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tom Riddle olhou de relance para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala do e bufou baixinho ao ver que não havia se passado nem quinze minutos desde que ele chegara para aquela reuniãozinha ridícula que o professor insistia em fazer. O garoto começou a pensar em tudo o que ele tinha que fazer durante aquela semana, deixando mais ou menos pronta em sua cabeça uma "lista de tarefas".

- Ah! Srta. Granger, entre! – o sonserino foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz alta do professor – Sente-se, senhorita... Tem um lugar vago ao lado do Sr. Riddle.

O rapaz olhou para a garota, que agora estava sentada ao seu lado. Ela parecia estar nervosa por estar ali no meio de todos aqueles garotos que ela não conhecia direito... Bom, ele não podia culpá-la por ficar assim.

- A Srta. Granger, como todos vocês devem saber, foi educada em casa pelos pais de seus amigos – Slughorn informou, sorrindo gentilmente – O que me chamou atenção foi sua perícia no preparo de Poções... Principalmente por ser uma nascida trouxa.

- Senhor – todos se viraram para encarar Riddle, que sorria falsamente para o professor - Não sei quanto a você, mas ao meu ver, o sangue não interfere muito nesta questão. A Srta. Granger seria uma grande bruxa tendo sangue trouxa, mestiço ou puro...

_"Falso, mentiroso, hipócrita...!",_ Hermione pensou, olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Você está certo, Tom. Todos aqui em Hogwarts têm capacidade de virarem grandes bruxos – o professor parou para tomar um gole de chá – A diferença está no esforço que cada um faz para se sair bem.

Hermione viu alguns dos outros rapazes darem uma risadinha, olhando de esguelha para Riddle. Ela supôs que esses garotos deviam ser os "seguidores" do Herdeiro de Slytherin, os anti-trouxas, os futuros comensais da morte.

- Senhorita, eu sei sobre a morte dos seus pais, e sinto muito por tal tragédia ter atingido a sua família – disse o professor – Mas, será que você poderia nos dizer o que os seus pais faziam no mundo trouxa?

- Eles são..._eram_... dentistas - a bruxa continuou ao ver a expressão perdida nos rostos dos outros alunos – Cuidavam dos dentes das pessoas.

- Interessante, muito interessante! – o Mestre das Poções sorriu e depois se virou para um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis – Sr. Black, como vai o seu pai? Muito trabalho no Ministério?

- Ele está bem, senhor, e o trabalho está normal – o menino respondeu – Ele está investigando as supostas aparições de Grindelwald na Inglaterra.

- E o seu primo, Cygnus, você sabe por que ele não apareceu por aqui hoje?

- Ele teve que fazer um trabalho de Transfigurações.

- Ah, Dumbledore quer matar os nossos alunos de tanta tarefa já nas primeiras semanas! – Slughorn riu alto enquanto alguns alunos sorriam amarelo para ele.

Os pensamentos de Hermione pareceram se afastar daquela sala, ela não estava prestando atenção em mais nada. A única coisa que parecia importar para ela agora era o tecido de seu suéter, o qual ela estava torcendo levemente entre os dedos.

- Srta. Granger? – a bruxa levantou a cabeça, vendo Riddle olhando para ela e segurando um bule de chá – Chá?

- Ahm... Sim, obrigada – ela falou, endireitando-se na cadeira.

_"Estou tomando chá com Lord Voldemort... Que alegria!",_ Hermione pensou, rindo baixinho.

- Alguma coisa engraçada chamou a sua atenção, Srta. Granger? – Tom perguntou num sussurro.

- _Talvez,_ Riddle.

O rapaz não falou nada, apenas voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, parecendo irritado por ter que estar ali.

O resto da reunião foi entediante, pelo menos para a grifinória. A garota se via perdida no meio das conversas sobre famílias "puras" ou tradições sonserinas... Vez por outra, Slughorn perguntava alguma coisa a respeito da vida trouxa que ela levava antes do ataque de Grindelwald, mas ela preferia falar o menos possível, pois era óbvio que aqueles sonserinos sangues-puros não estavam interessados em assuntos trouxas.

- Olhe a hora! – o professor exclamou, olhando para o seu relógio de bolso – É melhor vocês irem andando. Boa noite para todos. Eu os aviso quando houver outra reunião.

Hermione terminou de beber o seu chá rapidamente, antes de se levantar da mesa. Esse pequeno atraso atraiu a atenção de Slughorn, que foi até ela, sorrindo.

- A senhorita parece meio perdida.

- Bom... Sou a única garota e a única grifinória aqui – ela respondeu, tentando não parecer rude.

- Isso é verdade – o professor de Poções riu, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro da garota – Mas esses rapazes são muito simpáticos... O Sr. Riddle, por exemplo... Ah! Tom, você pode vir aqui? Um instantinho só...

O garoto, que já estava saindo da sala, voltou para perto deles. A expressão de seu rosto ainda era aquela máscara de falsidade de sempre.

- Tom, não é verdade que a Srta. Granger deveria ficar menos acanhada durante as nossas reuniões?

- Claro, professor – o rapaz assentiu – Tenho certeza de que a Srta. Granger tem _ótimas_ histórias sobre os seus anos de aprendizado em casa...

- Sim! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho que ensinar um bruxo em casa deve ser um processo muito cansativo, e a pessoa que ensina deve ser muito competente... E além do mais, você pode nos contar sobre os trouxas! Eu acho muito interessante o jeito como eles vivem sem magia.

- Acho que os outros não estão muito interessados nessas coisas, professor – Hermione murmurou, olhando de relance para Riddle.

- Não diga bobagens. Esses garotos estão sempre ansiosos para aprender mais sobre qualquer coisa! – Slughorn falou animadamente – Não é mesmo, Tom?

- Sim, senhor.

A bruxa deu um sorrisinho, olhando para o professor e para o sonserino. Será que era tão difícil ver como Riddle estava sendo falso? Será que Slughorn não percebia isso?

- Acho melhor vocês irem– o bruxo falou – Mas não se preocupe, Srta. Granger, em nossa próxima reunião, eu farei questão de que a senhorita não fique tão perdida!

- Tudo bem, professor – a garota riu – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger... Tom.

- Boa noite, senhor – o rapaz a seguiu para fora da sala.

O corredor estava vazio e escuro. Hermione suspirou só de pensar que teria que subir um monte de escadas para chegar até a Torre da Grifinória.

- Sabe, Granger, você não deve se empolgar muito com essa coisa do Slughorn tentar fazer você se enturmar com os sonserinos – Riddle murmurou, seguindo-a.

- Eu sei, não é como se eu quisesse me enturmar com vocês – ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

- E não é como se nós quiséssemos ter você perto de nós.

- _Ai!_ Desse jeito você machuca os meus sentimentos, Riddle! – a menina riu alto – Não podia ter sido um pouco mais delicado?

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a como se ela fosse alguma criatura estranha. Geralmente esses seus comentários frios assustavam as pessoas, fazendo com que elas se encolhessem e saíssem rapidinho de perto dele.

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que minha delicadeza não é para ser desperdiçada com sangues-ruins.

Ao ouvir isso, a garota parou de andar instantaneamente. Ela respirou fundo e contou até dez, acalmando-se aos poucos.

- Riddle, Riddle... É uma pena nós, pobres sangues-ruins, não sermos abençoados com a sua delicadeza, ó grande Tom Riddle!

Ao dizer isso, Hermione continuou a andar, deixando para trás o sonserino que agora a estava observando com um misto de curiosidade e raiva.

- Você vai aprender a não se meter com aqueles que são mais poderosos do que você, Granger – ela ouviu a voz irritada do rapaz – Esteja avisada, sangue-ruim.

**N/A:** _*se esconde para não levar pedradas* _Mil desculpas pela mega demora e mais mil desculpas pelo capítulo não betado D: Eu tentei dar uma corrigida nele [e ficou bem melhor do que tava antes =x]... Seguinte, por que eu demorei tanto? Bom, minhas aulas começaram e minha vida está resumida a "colégio" e "computador" agora... A parte do computador eu gasto escrevendo outra fanfic [Like father, like son... que aliás, eu tenho que atualizar aqui no , porque ela ta bem atrasada D:] e traduzindo essa aqui pro inglês [e eescrevendo fics random para challenges]... Então, desculpa pela demora D:

Então, sobre esse capítulo:

**1 - _"Estou tomando chá com Lord Voldemort... Que alegria!": _**claro, Hermione, não é uma experiência encantadora? Tomar chá com Lord V. :D - Not.

**2 - Hermione falando sobre os pais dela:** meio deja vu de HBP, mas intencional XD... Eu amo aquela cena do filme e a Mione deve ter ficado muito "droooga!" se vendo nessa situação pela segunda vez na vida [Informação inútil: meus pais são dentistas também, o que eu acho que explica o meu amor por essa cena, eu me vejo no lugar da Hermione x__x... ]

**3 - _"Riddle, Riddle... É uma pena nós, pobres sangues-ruins, não sermos abençoados com a sua delicadeza, ó grande Tom Riddle!": _**Eu amo ver a Mione desafiando o Tom... Acho que é porque eu imagino ele como um cara que intimida todo mundo, ninguém tem coragem de enfretá-lo... aí chega "essa sangue-ruim qualquer e começa a achar que pode contra ele"... O Sr. Riddle fica confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, interessado com isso.

Um desenho que eu fiz pra esse cap... **http : // fc09 . deviantart . net / fs51 / f / 2009 / 285 / f / 7 / Teacher__s_pets_by_Arileli . jpg **ele é estranho, como todos os meus desenhos mais antiguinhos... Eu tenho que arranjar tempo pra refazê-los.

Ah, uma última coisa... eu estou achando que o vai desconfigurar os capítulos anteriores, não tenho certeza, isso aconteceu com RR em inglês... se isso acontecer, depois eu arrumo, certo?

Valeu todo mundo que deixou review no último cap. *--* E, mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora.

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	10. Densaugeo

**Riddle's Riddles**

**10 - Densaugeo**

* * *

- Hermione? Você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Ahm? Me desculpe, Ron – a garota balançou a cabeça – Não estava prestando atenção.

- É, eu percebi – o rapaz riu – Mas de qualquer maneira, eu estava falando que hoje o Harry vai fazer o teste pra apanhador.

- Pensei que nós havíamos concordado que o Harry não iria se inscrever para os testes – Hermione sussurrou, irritada – Será que vocês não estão levando a sério o negócio de não mudar o passado?

- Ei, não vai acontecer nada se ele entrar pro time de Quadribol! Você também entrou para o _Clube do Slug_...

A bruxa bufou, lembrando-se da reunião de Slughorn.

- Ron, eu só entrei nesse negócio para que Slughorn não ficasse insistindo para eu aparecer por lá depois! – ela se levantou da mesa, deixando metade do seu almoço no prato, e pegou seu material – Eu vou indo para Defesas.

- Mione! A aula só começa daqui vinte minutos!

Ignorando o amigo, a menina continuou o seu caminho. Ela não se conformava com o fato de Harry e Ron parecerem não estar dando importância aos riscos que eles corriam se mudassem alguma coisa no passado.

Chegando a frente da sala, a garota constatou que a porta ainda estava trancada. Bufando, ela se sentou no chão, apoiando-se na parede, e tirou um livro da bolsa... Talvez ela conseguisse terminar _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo._

- Olhe quem está aí – ela ouviu uma voz masculina caçoar – A novata sangue-ruim.

Erguendo os olhos, Hermione viu alguns sonserinos parados a sua frente. Entre eles havia um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis que estava sorrindo debochado. _"Abraxas Malfoy, ele estava no Clube do Slug_", ela pensou, _"Deve ser tão idiota quanto o neto"._

- Diga-me, sangue-ruim... Você deve ter se sentido importante quando Slughorn a chamou para aquele clubinho dele, não é? – outro garoto perguntou – Não vá se acostumando, faremos de tudo para que logo você perca o interesse no _Clube do Slug_.

- Eu sei disso... Avery, certo? – a bruxa falou, sorrindo falsamente – Seu _líderzinho_ já fez questão de me alertar sobre como vocês não toleram _"sangues sujos"._

- Não ouse falar conosco nesse tom – Malfoy sibilou, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- E você vai fazer o que comigo, Malfoy?

- Sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim...! – o loiro murmurou _– Everte statum!_

A garota desviou por um triz do feitiço que o outro havia lançado. Pegando sua varinha, ela se endireitou e lançou outro feitiço no sonserino.

- _Alarte Ascendare!_ – Hermione viu Abráxas se esquivar do  
feixe brilhante que havia ido a sua direção.

- _Densaugeo!_

A garota, que estava prestando atenção em Malfoy, não viu a azaração vinda de Avery. O feitiço atingiu-a e ela sentiu uma sensação esquisita em sua boca. Levando as mãos aos lábios, Hermione sentiu seus dentes da frente crescendo sem parar.

"Não! Não, não, não!", a bruxa pensou enquanto tentava desesperadamente esconder os dentes com as mãos, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – os dois sonserinos pararam de rir, virando-se para ver Tom Riddle parado no fim do corredor.

O rapaz se aproximou, parecendo entretido e irritado com a cena. Abraxas e Avery se encolheram quando o outro se aproximou, parecendo temer a reação de Riddle. A menina se retraiu também, vendo Tom se aproximar dela.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina – o garoto falou, agarrando o pulso da garota. A grifinória tentou se livrar da mão do outro, mas foi em vão, já que Tom parecia ser bem mais forte do que ela - Venha comigo.

Ele conduziu Hermione pelos corredores, onde alguns estudantes paravam para cochichar sobre os dentes compridos da garota. Riddle ignorou-os e apenas continuou puxando-a para longe da multidão, parando apenas quando finalmente se viu em um corredor vazio.

- Deixe-me ver – ele ordenou, mas a bruxa apenas negou com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto ainda mais – Não posso consertar se você não me deixar olhar.

- E por que você iria querer consertar? – a garota perguntou com a voz chorosa – Se duvidar, você pode me deixar pior do que já estou!

Tom não disse nada, apenas agarrou os pulsos dela e afastou-os da frente de seu rosto. Por pouco o rapaz não começou a rir ao ver o estado da bruxa, que agora parecia mais um castor por conta de seus dentes exageradamente grandes.

- Me leve para a Ala Hospitalar, Riddle – Hermione pediu, amaldiçoando-se por estar com a voz esganiçada devido ao choro – Madame Pomfrey vai saber o que fazer...

- Pomfrey? O nome da nossa enfermeira é Madame Heilen – ele falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha - De qualquer maneira, eu posso arrumar isso...

- Você não quer me levar para a enfermaria porque a Madame Pom_-_ _Heilen_ pode punir os seus _amiguinhos_ pelo que eles fizeram, não é?

- Talvez sim, Granger. Agora, será que eu posso arrumar isso aí antes que a aula de Defesas comece?

A garota hesitou alguns minutos e olhou para Riddle, que estava empunhando a varinha em frente ao seu rosto. Enxugando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto, ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, só espere um pouco – a bruxa pegou sua bolsa e começou a procurar alguma coisa dentro.

- Granger, o que é que você...?

- Quero poder avisá-lo quando eles estiverem do tamanho certo – ela ergueu um pequeno espelho, posicionando-o em um ângulo no qual ela podia ver seus dentes – Pronto.

- _Denscurtus._

Assim que o rapaz murmurou o feitiço, seus dentes começaram a diminuir. Quando já estavam do tamanho de antes, a garota acenou com a cabeça, informando Riddle de que ele já poderia parar com o encantamento.

- Pronto, Granger.

- Obrigado – Hermione murmurou, tocando os centrais com os dedos.

- De nada... Mas não pense que eu mudei minha opinião sobre você.

- Então o que fez você me ajudar? – ela perguntou.

O sonserino não falou nada, apenas apontou para o próprio nariz. Hermione se lembrou da imagem de Riddle com o nariz quebrado e ensangüentado, e também se lembrou que fora ela quem o havia ajudado na ocasião.

- A aula já deve ter começado – ele murmurou, enquanto olhava as horas em seu relógio – Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero perder Defesas.

* * *

**N/A: **Me desculpem pela demora D: Vocês devem estar querendo me esganar... Eu sempre demoro pra postar T^T

Anyway, esse é um cap. que eu adoro XD Não sei porque...

**1- Densaugeo: **feitiço que faz crescer os dentes. Em Cálice de Fogo, o Draco lança ele no Harry e acaba atingindo a Hermion [nunca vou perdoar o diretor de GoF por não fazer essa cena ¬¬].

**2 - Denscurtus: **Dens = dentes , curtus = encurtar. Latim.

**3 - "Hermione se lembrou da imagem de Riddle com o nariz quebrado e ensangüentado, e também se lembrou que fora ela quem o havia ajudado na ocasião" : **uma amiga minha me disse que, em algum livro de HP [acho que Half-Blood Prince], o Slughorn ou o Dumbledore, não lembro, diz que Tom Riddle não gostava de ficar em dívida com ninguém... Se alguém o ajudava, ele retribuía o favor e tals. Eu não lembro direito disso, mas eu confio nessa minha amiga XD Ela é tipo... super de fã de HP \o\ [mas, mesmo assim, essa cena foi escrita antes dela me falar isso... ela só falou pq leu esse cap XD]

Ah, sim, desenho :D **http : / arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2bj5uc**

É isso (: Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam :D

**Ari.**


	11. Who does she think she is?

**Riddle's Riddles**

**11 - Who does she think she is?**

* * *

- Defesas ficou chato depois da Armada de Dumbledore – sussurrou Ron, levantando-se do chão depois de ser atingido por um feitiço lançado por Harry.

- Pelo menos nós já sabemos como fazer os feitiços da maneira certa – o outro grifinório falou – Mas, mudando de assunto, onde será que está a Hermione? A aula já começou faz quinze minutos.

- Não tenho idéia, cara – o ruivo murmurou, abaixando a varinha e olhando em volta – E ela ainda veio antes para a aula...

Os dois pararam de falar quando viram a porta da sala abrir e por ela entrar Hermione, com o rosto vermelho, seguida por Riddle que, como sempre, Tinha o rosto totalmente inexpressivo. A garota foi direto até os amigos, sem prestar atenção no que os outros alunos estavam cochichando sobre ela.

- Onde você estava? – Harry a questionou, olhando para Tom de relance.

- Posso explicar depois? - a resposta da bruxo foi quase inaudível.

O rapaz de óculos concordou, vendo que a menina não parecia estar confortável em falar sobre o que havia acontecido.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Relaxo – Ron explicou – Temos que formar duplas e...

- Srta. Granger?

Hermione se virou e viu a professora se aproximando calmamente, sorrindo.

- O Sr. Riddle me explicou porque vocês chegaram atrasa dos, então não precisa ficar preocupada, não lhe darei nenhuma advertência – a bruxa explicou – Estamos treinando o feitiço Relaxo em duplas. Como todas as duplas já estão formadas, será que a senhorita poderia praticar com o Sr. Riddle?

_"Ah, o mundo está contra mim!", _a garota pensou, se controlando para não demonstrar indignação.

- Ah, claro que posso, profa. Merrythought.

A menina se afastou dos amigos, lançando para eles um último olhar, como se pedisse ajuda a eles, e foi em direção a Tom, que estava parado em um canto mais afastado da sala. Ele também não parecia muito feliz por ter que trabalhar com ela durante aquela aula.

Sem falar nada, o sonserino empunhou sua varinha de um jeito desafiador, claramente tentando intimida-la. Hermione imitou o outro, prestando atenção em todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

- _Relaxo!_

O feitiço saiu de sua varinha e foi direto na direção de Riddle, mas, antes que o rapaz fosse atingido, um movimento de varinha deste fez o feixe luminoso se dissipar no ar. Tom olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios.

_"Feitiço mudo..."_

Hermione viu o sonserino movimentar a varinha e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu a força do feitiço lançado pelo rapaz atingir o seu corpo, empurrando-a para trás violentamente. A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão.

- Se ele quer que seja assim... – ela sussurrou para si mesma, ficando em pé e levantando a varinha.

_"Relaxo!"_

Riddle, que ainda estava sorrindo debochadamente, não percebeu o feitiço lançado pela garota e foi empurrado por ele. O rapaz também acabou estatelado no chão com uma expressão de choque e irritação no rosto. A garota não pôde segurar um sorriso de brotar em seus lábios ao ver como Tom se levantava do chão com o rosto levemente corado, seus olhos azuis faiscando de raiva e fixos nela. Alguns alunos pararam de praticar para ver como a garota havia derrubado Riddle, que sempre fora o melhor aluno daquela turma quando se tratava de duelos.

No outro lado da sala, Harry e Ron riam baixinho da cena.

- Quem diria? Você-sabe-quem caindo de bunda no chão graças a um feitiço lançado pela Mione – o rapaz de óculos riu.

* * *

Aritmancia era a única aula que Hermione tinha separada dos amigos, talvez fosse por isso que aquela aula parecia passar tão devagar... Ou talvez fosse pelo fato de que Tom Riddle parecia ficar o tempo todo a encarando com um olhar assustador. Os olhos frios do sonserino a encaravam com tamanha intensidade que chegava a parecer que ele estava tentando ler a sua mente. Aquilo a assustava.

Quando o professor anunciou o fim da aula, Hermione pegou todo o seu material e se apressou para sair da sala e ficar fora do campo de visão de Tom.

- Hermione! – ela ouviu Minerva chamá-la – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e depois ir jantar.

- Ah... Você não quer ir ver a seleção do time de Quadribol? – a bruxa perguntou.

- Eu tinha até me esquecido da seleção – a menina riu – Mas pode ser, eu vou lá ver.

As duas se dirigiram para a quadra de Quadribol. Chegando lá, Hermione foi se sentar na arquibancada enquanto a outra ia se trocar no vestiário feminino.

- Mione? - a menina se virou para ver o amigo ruivo aproximando-se dela.

- Ron! Você não vai fazer o teste?

- Não – o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela e deu de ombros – Eles já têm um goleiro.

Os testes do time decorreram normalmente. Quando já estava anoitecendo, Charlus Potter encerrou a seleção e anunciou, entusiasticamente, que Harry seria o novo apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Você joga muito bem, Harry! – disse Minerva, quando eles já estavam chegando na Sala Comunal – Quem o ensinou a jogar?

- Ahm... Meu pai – o garoto mentiu – E eu e o Ron sempre treinávamos juntos.

- Seu pai deve ter sido um grande jogador – Charlus falou, sorrindo gentilmente para o futuro neto.

Harry deu um sorriso triste antes de subir, seguido por Ron, para o dormitório masculino. Hermione sentou-se em uma das poltronas e deixou o seu olhar se dxiar na lareira apagada.

- Não sei se eu já falei – McGonagall se aproximou, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima – Mas adorei como você jogou Riddle no chão hoje em Defesas!

- Eu devo tê-lo pego de surpresa – a bruxa falou – Aposto que se ele soubesse que eu estava atacando, se defenderia muito facilmente...

- De qualquer maneira, eu gostei de ver Riddle caído no chão com cara de idiota! – a artilheira do time da Grifinória riu alto.

* * *

Riddle andava para lá e para cá na sala de aula vazia enquanto Avery, Lestrange e Malfoy o observavam receosamente. Os três haviam aprendido que, quando Tom se irritava com alguma coisa, a melhor coisa a fazer era ficar calado... Não tentar ajudá-lo, apenas observar enquanto o rapaz praticamente arrancava os seus cabelos de raiva.

- Quem ela pensa que é! – Tom cuspiu as palavras, esmurrando uma carteira e fazendo com que os outros rapazes fizessem a menção de se afastar dele.

- Meu mestre...? – Abráxas arriscou, dando um passo à frente - Podemos dar um jeito nela, se você quiser...

-Malfoy, você já fez o suficiente por hoje – o Herdeiro de Slytherin sibilou, ainda sem olhar para o colega – Então, faça mais alguma coisinha... E eu juro que você terá que  
ficar uma semana na Ala Hospitalar.

O rapaz loiro engoliu em seco e se afastou, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido. Riddle ficou quieto, observando, através da janela, os terrenos escuros do castelo.

- Algum de vocês descobriu alguma coisa sobre a sangue-ruim e os amiguinhos dela? – ele perguntou e depois lançou um olhar frio para Avery – De preferência, alguma coisa útil.

- N-Não, meu mestre... – os três responderam em uníssono.

- Tentem descobrir... Não importa como, mas tentem arrancar a verdade daqueles três.

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, eu gosto desse capítulo, mas sei lá... Ele parece rápido demais. Não tem muito o que falar sobre ele...

Só uma coisa... Não teve **nenhum **review no cap. passado ): Eu já disse em outra fic minha que eu não fico pedindo review em troca de capítulos e tals, mas é meio desanimador postar um cap. e não ver nenhum review, mesmo depois de uma semana com o cap. no ar... ): Então, por favor, digam o que acharam nos reviews (:

Mas, anyway, espero que tenham gostado.

**Ari.**


	12. Why do we have to stay in the library?

**Riddle's Riddles**

**12 - Why do we have to stay in the library?**

* * *

- Hermi-OWW-ne! - Ron Weasley bocejou exageradamente enquanto chamava a amiga.

- O que foi, Ron?

- Por que é que nós temos que ficar na biblioteca? Temos dois períodos livres e o dia está ótimo lá fora.

A garota ergueu a cabeça para encarar o amigo que estava sentado a sua frente. Ron estava esfregando os olhos com uma mão, tentando espantar o sono, enquanto descansava a outra sobre uma pilha de livros que havia ao seu lado.

- Porque nós estamos procurando mais informações sobre as horc... _Sobre você-sabe-o-que_! – Hermione falou rispidamente – Por que você não faz como o Harry e me ajuda com as pesquisas?

O ruivo olhou para o rapaz de cabelos escuros que estava sentado ao lado da amiga. Harry parecia mais entediado do que ele, mas tinha um livro aberto sobre as pernas e corria seus olhos verdes pelas páginas amareladas. Agora. se o garoto realmente estava prestando atenção no que lia já era outra questão.

- Mione, eu não entendo, você já não sabe tudo o que se tem pra saber sobre essas coisas? – o rapaz soltou um muxoxo – Pensei que você já tivesse feito todas as pesquisas possíveis.

- Eu fiz, Ron, mas pode haver mais coisas...

- E aquele livro macabro que você conseguiu?

- Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas? – a bruxa ergueu um livro grande e preto com o título e alguns detalhes feitos em roxo. Quem olhasse não iria imaginar as coisas terríveis que estavam contidas naquelas páginas – Eu já o reli umas cinco vezes.

- Esse livro é aquele que você tinha conseguido antes ou é o que está na biblioteca este ano? – Harry finalmente erguera os olhos para olhar para os amigos.

- É o que eu consegui, mas eu tentei procurá-lo aqui na bibioteca, na Seção Restrita – a menina fixou o olhar no livro enquanto passava a mão pela capa – Disse à Madame Boeken que precisava de alguns livros para uma pesquisa e ela me deixou entrar lá...

- Hermione sempre conseguindo entrar na Seção Restrita – Ron riu – E aí, encontrou o livro?

- Não, alguém já o retirou.

- Riddle – Potter murmurou.

- Eu não duvido que tenha sido ele, Harry, afinal, existe mais alguém em Hogwarts que se interessaria por um livro desses?

- Bom, você também estava...

- Ron! Eu só estou lendo essa coisa porque pode nos ajudar! – o rosto da garota ficou vermelho enquanto ela encarava o amigo.

- Hey! Calma, Mione, eu só estava brincando! – o ruivo riu – Eu sei que você não leria um livro desses por vontade própria.

- Não é hora de brincar – a menina sussurrou, voltando a olhar para o livro em suas mãos – Agora, pare de enrolar e nos ajude.

- Tudo bem – Ron resmungou enquanto estendia o braço para pegar um dos livros que estavam empilhados ao seu lado no chão.

Hermione levantou os olhos e olhou de relance para os amigos. Ela não podia culpa-los por não estarem com muita vontade de ficar fazendo pesquisas na biblioteca, afinal, como Ron dissera, o dia estava lindo e eles tinham dois períodos livres nos quais poderiam aproveitar para dar um passeio pelos jardins ou ficar conversando com Charlus e Minerva. Mas eles tinham que trabalhar, tinham que ir atrás do máximo de informação possível, afinal, não podiam desperdiçar aquele tempo em que estavam presos em 1944.

- Com licença?

A bruxa ergueu a cabeça e olhou para quem falara com eles. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos também bem escuros estava parada perto deles, olhando-os com um ar de curiosidade. A menina usava o uniforme da Sonserina, mas Hermione não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes.

- Ah, sim?

- Você pode me passar este livro que está aí em cima? Logo atrás de você – a sonserina apontou para o balcão onde Hermione estava encostada.

- Claro – a grifinória sorriu e se levantou do chão, onde estivera sentada na última hora, apanhando o livro que a outra estava apontando e lendo o título – Simples Manual de Defesas?

- É para a aula teórica de Defesas... Hey, você é Hermione Granger, certo?

- Hm, sim.

- Ah, eu ouvi Avery falando sobre você – a garota sorriu – Eu sou Eileen Prince, capitã do time de bexigas de Hogwarts.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Eileen – Hermione falou – Esses são Harry Pevensie e Ronald Purkiss.

- Oi – Ron murmurou enquanto Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça para a outra aluna.

- Você é o novo apanhador da Grifinória, não é? – o rapaz de cabelos escuros concordou – Ah, que legal! Ouvi dizer que você é muito bom, mas vamos ver se consegue vencer a Sonserina em uma partida!

- Ha! É claro que o Harry consegue vencer a Sonserina! – o ruivo riu alto – Aposto dois galeões que a Grifinória vence a sua casa na primeira partida!

- Tem certeza? – Eileen sorriu – Tudo bem, aposta feita! Nos vemos no dia da partida, certo?

- Certo – Ron respondeu, vendo a garota dar um aceno de despedida para eles antes de se afastar – Prepare-se para perder! Ha!

Hermione riu baixinho ao ver como o amigo parecia se animar rapidamente quando o tema "quadribol" entrava em pauta. Olhando para o lado, viu que Harry continuava quieto, com o olhar perdido no lugar onde Eileen estivera a pouco tempo.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Essa garota... Me lembra alguém.

- É claro que lembra! – a bruxa riu – Lembra-se de quando eu estava pesquisando sobre o Príncipe Mestiço? Eu disse que achava que Eileen Prince era o tal Príncipe.

- 'Peraê! – o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Ron – Você está dizendo que aquela sonserina era a mãe do Snape?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, vendo como os dois rapazes se olharam por um tempo antes de desatarem a rir. Aparentemente, o fato deles terem acabado de conhecer a mãe de seu odiado professor de Poções era divertido.

- Ora, parem com isso – Hermione deu um risinho.

- Ela não se parece tanto com o Snape – Ron riu – Quero dizer, conseguem me ver apostando com Snape? Acho que se eu chegasse perto dele e falasse que a Grifinória venceria a Sonserina no quadribol ele iria me azarar!

- Ou lançaria um Avada em você – a voz de Harry saiu baixa e séria. Foi o suficiente para que a atmosfera descontraída que os envolvia se dissolvesse.

- Tudo bem – Hermione se abaixou para pegar os livros que havia deixado empilhados no chão – Vamos indo? Acho que já fizemos pesquisas suficientes.

- Isso! Não agüento mais ficar sentado no chão – Ron resmungou, levantando-se, seguido pelo outro grifinório – Ainda temos uns quarenta minutos antes que a aula de Transfiguração comece, não?

- Sim...

- Ótimo, eu preciso andar um pouco, minhas pernas estão dormentes.

* * *

- _Translunda_ – Hermione viu o cálice que estava apoiado em sua mesa de dissolver em água e escorrer pelo tampo da carteira – _Firmus._

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger.

A garota ergueu a cabeça para ver o professor Dumbledore parado ao lado de sua carteira, observando o cálice que se formava a partir da água acumulada em cima de sua mesa. O bruxo sorriu gentilmente, o que fez com que a menina sentisse uma estranha tristeza dentro de si mesma... Era triste pensar que aquele professor tão gentil estaria morto quando eles voltassem para o futuro.

- Obrigada, prof. Dumbledore.

- Muito bem – Albus chamou a atenção de toda a classe – A aula está encerrada, apenas quero dar um último aviso... Quem estiver interessado em estudar para se tornar um animago, venha falar comigo antes de sair.

Os alunos concordaram e começaram a arrumar as suas coisas. Hermione olhou em volta e viu Harry e Ron parados logo atrás de si, lançando-lhe um olhar estranho, como se estivessem esperando alguma coisa dela.

- Estão certos disso? – a menina perguntou.

- Sim, Mione.

- Harry está certo, Dumbledore pode nos ajudar com o... – Ron parou de falar abruptamente quando viu Tom Riddle passar rapidamente ao lado deles. Quando o sonserino já estava distante o bastante, o ruivo sussurrou – _Com o vira-tempo!_ Afinal, não podemos ficar esperando que ele se conserte sozinho.

A grifinória concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltar a olhar para o professor, que agora conversava com Minerva McGonagall. A artilheira da casa vermelha e dourada parecia animada com a idéia de ter a chance de se tornar uma animaga.

Quando finalmente terminou de falar com Dumbledore, Minerva passou por eles, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e lhes deu um rápido aceno antes de sair da sala.

- Vocês desejam falar comigo?

- Ah, sim, professor – Hermione se aproximou, seguida pelos amigos – Mas não é sobre animagia...

- Muito bem, então, podem falar – o professor sorriu.

- Bom, é complicado... Não sei direito como explicar...

- Nós voltamos no tempo! – Harry interrompeu, fazendo com que a garota lhe lançasse um olhar assustado e irritado – Tínhamos um vira-tempo, sofremos um acidente e ele quebrou.

A bruxa estava boquiaberta deivdo a abrupta forma como o amigo contara para o professor sobre a verdadeira situação deles. Não é certo chegar para uma pessoa e jogar na cara dela um fato tão estranho como este. Mas Dumbledore não parecia chocado, pelo contrário, parecia estar satisfeito de ouvir aquilo. Os olhos azuis do futuro diretor de Hogwarts brilhavam enquanto ele olhava para os três alunos em silêncio. Hermione apertou as próprias mãos, esperando alguma resposta vinda do professor, mas ele parecia mais interessado em observá-los ao invés de falar alguma coisa.

- Professor...?

- Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa diferente com vocês três – o bruxo murmurou – Não sabia o que era, talvez o jeito como vocês agem, mas já havia percebido desde a primeira vez que os vi. A cada dia eu desconfiava cada vez mais de que vocês não eram da França e que não houvera nenhum ataque de Grindelwald... Entretanto, vocês parecem conhecer a guerra.

- Vivíamos numa guerra, professor – Harry falou firmemente.

- Eu entendo – Dumbledore olhou para a garota – Srta. Granger, você está com o vira-tempo aí?

- Sim – Hermione levou a mão até a corrente dourada que estava ao redor de seu pescoço e puxou-a, retirando o vira-tempo de dentro do seu suéter.

O professor de Transfiguração estendeu as mãos e pegou o objeto, levando-o até perto dos olhos para observar com mais cautela a delicada estrutura metálica que agora estava meio retorcida. Uma suave expressão de preocupação cruzou o rosto do bruxo enquanto ele tocava com um dedo fino o vidro quebrado da pequenina ampulheta que estava presa ao metal.

- Isso é complicado. Você deve saber como funcionam os vira-tempos, não, Srta. Granger?

- Sim – a menina suspirou – Só podemos voltar para casa usando o vira-tempo que nos trouxe para este tempo. Mas, professor, está quebrado! Não podemos usa-lo! E, pelo o que eu sei, é muito difícil consertar um vira-tempo.

- Correto, Srta. Granger. Vira-tempos são objetos muito delicados, uma vez quebrados são muito difíceis de consertar, mas não é impossível – Dumbledore desviou o olhar do vira-tempo – Posso encontrar alguém que saiba consertar, mas temo que vá demorar até que esteja pronto, pois, como disse, é um trabalho minucioso. Mas, agora, digam-me: de que ano vocês são?

- 1997 – Harry respondeu.

- Cinquenta e três anos no futuro – o bruxo deu um leve sorriso – Não me digam mais nada, vocês conhecem as regras das viagens no tempo, eu os aconselho a segui-las o mais rigorosamente possível.

- Certo – os três falaram em uníssono.

- Muito bem, podem ir agora – o professor sorriu e guardou o vira-tempo em um dos bolsos de suas vestes roxas – Irei avisá-los quando ele estiver consertado, mas não esperem que isso aconteça muito cedo.

* * *

Hermione se revirou na cama, apertando o cobertor ao redor de seu corpo enquanto abria os olhos e encarava a cortina vermelho escuro do dossel de sua cama. Dezoito anos. Ela estava completando dezoito anos naquele dia. Estava completando dezoito antes mesmo de seus pais terem nascido. Trinta e cinco anos antes dela mesma ter nascido.

- Isso é para você nunca pensar que existem coisas impossíveis de acontecer – a menina murmurou para si mesma enquanto se sentava na cama e jogava as cobertas para longe.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o guarda-roupas, pegou seu uniforme e o vestiu, afinal, aquele era mais um dia normal de aulas. Olhou-se no espelho e riu baixinho. Ela não mudara muito desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Continuava com a estatura baixa e os cabelos castanhos terrivelmente armados... A única coisa que realmente estava diferente eram os seus dentes, que estavam menores desde o seu quarto ano, quando fora atingida pela primeira vez pelo feitiço Densaugeo.

Sorriu para a sua imagem, vendo como seus dentes eram regulares agora, nada extravagantes como eram quando ela era pequena. Desviou o olhar de seu rosto para observar o uniforme que estava usando. Era parecido com o do futuro, mas com algumas peculiaridades da década de 40. A saia de tecido cinzento que descia até um pouco a baixo dos joelhos e com a cintura alta era uma das diferenças, assim como o fato de que a maioria das garotas andavam com o suéter enfiado dentro da saia. Algumas meninas usavam um blazer, também de tecido cinzento e grosso, por debaixo das capas, assim como os rapazes, mas ela preferia não usá-lo. Era meio desconfortável.

Sacudiu a cabeça, colocando a capa e a abotoando, antes de se dirigir para fora do dormitório. Ao chegar no salão comunal, percebeu que Harry e Ron não estavam ali.

_"Já devem ter descido para o café."_

Tentou encontrar Charlus ou Minerva, mas, ao ver que eles também não estavam lá, decidiu ir para o Grande Salão. Colocou a sua bolsa no ombro e saiu da torre da Grifinória, atravessando os grupos de alunos que também se dirigiam para o café da manhã. Assim que chegou ao salão, não demorou muito para enxergar os amigos já sentados na mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia – a menina falou ao se sentar ao lado deles.

- Bom dia, Mione - Ron sorriu abertamente, assim como Harry, antes de jogar um braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga – Parabéns!

- Ah, Ron, obrigada – Hermione riu.

- É, parabéns – dessa vez foi Harry que a abraçou.

- É seu aniversário? – Minerva perguntou, antes de fingir estar indignada - Por que é que ninguém me avisou?

- Deixe disso, Minnie – Charlus riu, vendo como a amiga ficou vermelha ao ser chamada pelo apelido – Hey, Hermione, parabéns!

- Isso mesmo – a artilheira do time da Grifinória sorriu – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada – a menina sentiu o rosto corar. Ela sempre se sentia meio desconfortável nessas horas, nunca sabia o que dizer – Muito obrigada.

- De nada. Espere um pouco – Minerva esticou o braço e apanhou um muffin que estava em uma das bandejas perto deles na mesa, antes de levar a mão até o coque apertado em sua cabeça e tirar um dos grampos que o segurava no lugar.

- O que você vai fazer? – Charlus perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto a amiga retirava a varinha de sua capa e a apontava para o grampo.

- Um presentinho para a Hermione... _Candelaverto _– assim que a grifinória murmurou o feitiço, o grampo que ela estava segurando se transformou em uma pequena vela vermelha e amarela – _Incendium _– uma pequena chama se acendeu e McGonagall enfiou a vela no bolinho que ela havia acabado de pegar da bandeja para depois estendê-lo para Hermione – Faça um pedido.

A grifinória pegou o muffin e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrima, sentindo-se idiota por se emocionar daquele jeito com o simplório presente de Minerva. Olhou para os amigos e sorriu, antes olhar novamente para o doce em suas mãos.

_"Desejo que tudo isso termine bem."_

Aproximou o rosto do muffin e assoprou a vela, tentando acreditar que aquele desejo fosse realmente se realizar.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, esse cap. foi engraçado escrever... Tipo, eu tinha ele pronto, mas eu fui na casa da minha tia ver o jogo do Brasil hj e não tava com saco pra sentar na sala e ver o jogo, então fiquei no computador do meu primo, e acabei decidindo reescrevendo o capítulo inteiro. Prefiro muito mais agora. A cena do aniversário da Mione tinha sido cortada no original...

**1 - Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas:** é o livro que a Mione usa pra estudar sobre as horcruxes, que aparece em Deathly Hallows... No livro acho que diz que o livro é grande e de couro preto, mas eu vi a foto do livro que vão usar no filme e me apaixonei pelo design dele D: Infelizmente eu não achei a foto do livro D: Mas vou ver se acho e posto aqui no próximo cap.

**2- Os uniformes: **bom, quando vi HBP eu babei bonito pelo uniforme do Tom Riddle x_x sei lá, aquele paletó/blazer cinza + calça cinza e de tecido mais grosso me encantaram XD E dai eu achei que as garotas também deviam ter um uniforme um pouco diferente... Saia com a cintura mais alta e do mesmo tecido que a calça dos rapazes + o blazer e tals... Fiquei vendo umas fotos pra ter idéia XD **http : / / sensibility . com / vintageimages / 1940s / images / vvogue1940 . jpg **e **http : / / sensibility . com / vintageimages / 1940s / images / vvogue1944 . jpg** seguindo mais ou menos essa linha e tals... na real, eu fiz um desenho desse uniforme, mas ainda não passei pro pc.

**3- Translunda:** latim. translatum = transformar/transferir / unda = água .

**4 - Firmus:** latim. firmar/solidificar.

**5- Candelaverto:** latim. candela = vela / verto = transformar.

**6- Regras do vira-tempo:** tudo inventado.

Ah, pessoas, vocês querem me deixar mal XD Eu falei um monte cap. passado por causa da falta de reviews e tals, dai pipocou reviews lindos *-* Eu fiquei muito "Meu Deus, como eu fui chata D: Eles ñ deixaram reviews antes porque não viram/puderam..." hehe, mas, anyway, muito obrigada pelos reviews no cap. passado (: Como eu disse antes, anima muito ver que tem gente acompanhando e comentando (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


	13. Head Girl

**Riddle's Riddles**

**13 - Head Girl**

* * *

- Vocês ouviram? Penélope Lynch deixou o colégio hoje.

- Onde você ouviu isso, Charlus? – Minerva perguntou, finalmente erguendo os olhos do livro que ela tinha aberto em cima da mesa.

- Todo mundo está comentando. Os pais dela foram mortos por seguidores de Grindelwald porque estavam escondendo refugiados da Alemanha – o garoto explicou e depois lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Hermione – Foi isso que aconteceu com vocês, certo?

Minerva bateu no braço do amigo, obviamente desaprovando a sua pergunta.

- É exatamente a mesma coisa – a outra garota sorriu tristemente – É realmente triste ter que ouvir que mais gente de Hogwarts está passando pela mesma situação.

Charlus abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas logo mudou de idéia e decidiu ficar quieto quando viu Tom Riddle se aproximando da mesa deles. O sorriso de Potter sumiu de seu rosto e a sua expressão virou uma máscara de desaprovação. O garoto sonserino não pareceu notar isso – ou quem sabe ele só estava ignorando? – e simplesmente observou-os por um tempo, antes de se virar para Hermione.

- Srta. Granger, o professor Dippet deseja falar com você – a menina concordou com a cabeça e se levantou da mesa, seguindo para a saída do Grande Salão.

- Acho que eu consigo encontrar a sala do diretor sozinha, Riddle – Hermione falou, percebendo que o rapaz a estava seguindo.

- Maravilhoso, Srta. Granger, mas creio que você não saiba a senha para entrar no escritório do diretor – ele lhe lançou um sorrisinho falso – E, de qualquer maneira, eu também fui chamado.

A bruxa suspirou e continuou andando, ignorando Riddle, que ainda tinha aquele estúpido sorrisinho sarcástico brincando em seus lábios. Quando eles finalmente chegaram a frente do grifo que guardava a entrada do escritório do diretor, Tom falou a senha – "Acônito"... Quando Hermione ouviu a senha, decidiu que sentia falta das outras que Dumbledore usava. "Gotas de Limão" e "Sapos de Chocolate" eram, definitivamente, mais divertidos que "Acônito" – e eles subiram até a sala.

Quando entraram no escritório, a menina viu Dippet sentado atrás de sua mesa, conversando com Dumbledore e Slughorn, que estavam parados a sua frente. Quando o velho diretor percebeu a presença dos dois alunos, ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Por favor, aproximem-se – o bruxo sorriu, observando os dois chegarem mais perto – Muito bem, Srta. Granger, acredito que você tenha ouvido sobre o que aconteceu com a Srta. Lynch, estou certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você sabia que ela era monitora-chefe, Srta. Granger? – a garota negou – Ela e o Sr. Riddle eram os monitores-chefes deste ano. Bom, eu a chamei até aqui para perguntar se você aceitaria tomar o lugar da Srta. Lynch como monitora-chefe.

- O que? Eu? Mas... Existem outros alunos que estão em Hogwarts a mais tempo do que eu! – Hermione murmurou, corando – Eu entrei aqui nesse ano.

- E você já se mostrou ser uma excelente aluna – Slughorn sorriu para ela – Você seria uma monitora-chefe perfeita.

- Por que não perguntam para McGonagall se ela não quer ser monitora-chefe? Afinal de contas, eu tinha certeza de que ela assumiria o posto esse ano – Tom murmurou, sem olhar para os outros, como se estivesse perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

- A Srta. McGonagall já nos informou que está feliz apenas como monitora da Grifinória – Dumbledore finalmente falou – Ela acha que o posto de monitora-chefe pode tomar muito do seu tempo.

Hermione viu a mandíbula de Riddle ficar tensa, mas ignorou esse sinal de irritação do outro. Ela deixou um sorrisinho tomar conta dos seus lábios... A garota sempre quisera ser monitora-chefe e agora a oportunidade estava na sua frente! Ela só precisava dizer "sim"... Mas, isso significaria que ela estaria interferindo no passado da mesma maneira que Harry fizera quando entrara para o time de Quadribol! Será que Dumbledore não havia percebido isso?

- Certo – ela sussurrou, jogando para o ar as suas próprias regras de "não mexer no tempo" – Eu aceito.

- Ótimo! Agora tudo está certo – Dippet sorriu – Espero que você e o Sr. Riddle se dêem bem.

- É claro que vamos, diretor – a voz de Riddle estava baixa e perigosa quando ele pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione.

- Aqui, Srta. Granger – Dumbledore estendeu a sua mão e entregou para a menina uma insígnia prateada onde pequeninas letras douradas e vermelhas formavam as palavras "Monitora-Chefe" – De agora em diante você dormirá em um dormitório separado que será divido com o Sr. Riddle. Vocês já podem ir.

A menina sorriu para os professores e depois saiu do escritório, logo após Tom. Hermione não sabia se ria ou chorava naquele momento... Se estudar com Lord Voldemort já era desconfortável, imagine como seria dormir no mesmo dormitório que ele!

- O dormitório é no segundo andar, atrás do retrato da Morgana – o rapaz nem se incomodou em olhar para ela enquanto falava – Nós acabamos de mudar a senha para "Capita".

- Certo, só vou pegar as minhas coisas na torre da Grifinória...

- Eles já levaram os seus materiais até o dormitório.

- Certo – a bruxa suspirou – Então eu irei avisar meus amigos que eu não voltarei para a torre hoje a noite... E não há a necessidade de me seguir, Riddle, eu posso lhe garantir que eu não irei me perder no caminho de volta para o dormitório.

* * *

Minerva e Charlus já haviam terminado de jantar quando Hermione chegou ao Grande Salão, mas Harry continuava lá, esperando Ron terminar de comer. A garota olhou para trás, certificando-se de que Riddle não a estava seguindo, antes de se aproximar dos amigos.

- Onfe fofê fafa? – o rapaz ruivo perguntou.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Ron, não fale de boca cheia! – a menina fez uma careta de nojo muito parecida com a expressão que a Sra. Weasley faria se visse o filho falando daquele jeito – Eu não entendi nada do que você falou!

- Onde você tava? – Wasley perguntou, depois de engolir o resto das suas batatas.

- Dippet queria me ver.

- Por quê? – dessa vez fora Harry quem perguntara, vendo como a amiga parecia estar feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe a garota cujos pais foram mortos por seguidores de Grindelwald? Ela era monitora-chefe e, como ela saiu de Hogwarts, Dippet me perguntou se... bom, se eu não gostaria de assumir o posto... E eu aceitei.

- Hermion! Isso é ótimo! – os dois garotos riram e a abraçaram com força.

- Isso explica a sua felicidade – o garoto de cabelos escuros sorriu – Mas você parece meio preocupada...

- Bom, isso é porque eu tenho que mudar para o dormitório dos monitores...

- Mas isso é legal! – disse Ron – Você terá um dormitório só para você!

- Bom, não é só para mim, eu terei que dividi-lo com o monitor-chefe...

- E?

- Ahm... Eu terei que dividi-lo com o monitor-chefe, que é Tom Riddle – ela murmurou.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os sorrisos desaparecessem do rosto de seus amigos. A bruxa sabia que eles reagiriam daquela maneira e por isso não estava surpresa com a repentina mudança de humor deles.

- Você vai dormir no mesmo lugar que Riddle? – Harry perguntou.

- Na verdade, Harry, são quartos separados...

- Nem pensar! Você não pode dormir perto dele! – Weasley quase gritou.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Ron? Quer que eu diga a Dippet que eu não quero ficar perto de Riddle porque eu tenho medo dele? – a bruxa perguntou com uma voz irritada.

- Não sei! Mas é perigoso você ficar muito perto dele! – o amigo parou de falar por um tempo, antes de abrir a boca novamente – Acho que Dumbledore deixaria você ficar na torre da Grifinória se você dizer para ele que está com medo de Riddle...

- Ronald! Eu não tenho medo dele! – ela o interrompeu, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o que ela dizia era verdade – E eu posso me defender sozinha caso ele tente fazer alguma coisa!

- Mione!

- Vou indo para o dormitório, preciso arrumar as minhas coisas. 'Noite.

E, dizendo isso, a jovem bruxa se levantou e saiu do Grande Salão, deixando para trás os seus amigos com expressões confusas em seus rostos.

* * *

Tom ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado bater com força e revirou os olhos, perguntando a si mesmo se a garota Granger seria tão insuportável quanto a sua outra companheira de quarto. Não fora apenas uma vez que o garoto não conseguira dormir porque Lunch não parava de bater a porta de seu quarto ou ficava conversando com as amigas que ela costumava levar até o dormitório.

Ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. O rapaz parou na frente da porta do quarto de Hermione e bateu na madeira de leve. Depois de alguns minutos, Granger abriu a porta e lançou um olhar irritado em sua direção. Nada de novo, ela sempre olhava para ele daquele jeito.

- O que você quer, Riddle?

- Eu só queria dizer que eu espero que você aproveite o tempo que vai passar aqui no dormitório – um sorriso falso apareceu em seus lábios – E espero que goste do trabalho de monitora-chefe.

- Tenho certeza de que irei amar – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras no rosto do outro e tentou fechar a porta, mas foi impedida pela mão de Tom, que segurou a maçaneta com força – O que foi agora?

- Você não poderia ser um pouquinho mais geltiz, Granger?

Ah, como ele gostava de ver os outros olhando para ele daquele jeito! Ele adorava quando os outros tentavam parecer corajosos na sua frente, mas eles sempre perdiam a sua postura quando ele os provocava... O rapaz gostava de fazer isso com garotas e grifinórios, e... bom, Hermione Granger era as duas coisas.

- Desculpe-me, Riddle, mas a minha gentileza não é desperdiçada com pessoas como você – a bruxa percebeu que a mão de Tom havia saído de cima da maçaneta e não perdeu tempo para fechar a porta.

- Boa noite para você também, Granger!

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_"Ai meu Merli! Essa é a Aribh? Ela voltou!", _sim, eu voltei :DD Depois de um tempão, mas voltei!_ "Por que você demorou tanto? 8(". _Por causa do colégio, é claro D: Ok, na verdade foi assim... Em Julho, eu recebi a notícia de que tinha passado no vestibular da ACAFE pra medicina :D Mas eu ainda não terminei o ensino médio, então complicou, dai eu viajei [Harry Potter's Wizarding World *-*] por duas semanas e, quando voltei, desocbri que a universidade tinha me aceitado, mesmo semo médio completo [mas eu tenho que terminar ele até o fim do ano... e ao mesmo tempo ter aula na faculdade], então, como está minha vida agora? Eu vou pro terceirão E pra faculdade :D Só que a faculdade é em Florianópolis... e eu moro em Curitiba D: Então, todo fim de semana eu vou pra lá, e assisto as aulas de segunda e volto pra Curitiba, pra terminar a semana no cursinho D: [eu preciso fazer só algumas matérias pra manter a vaga até ano que vem]... Então, bom, ficou complicado escrever D: [Reescrever, no caso]... Mas eu descobri que eu consegui escrever muito bem enquanto estou lá em Floripa :D Esse cap. foi reescrito enquanto eu viajava :DD

Esse cap. foi engraçado... Eu tinha ele escrito, dai traduzi pra inglês e mudei uns negócios. Acabei gostando mais de como tava em inglês e traduzi ele pra português, abandonando a versão original XD

**1 - _Capita_:** do latim, "cabeças" ou "líderes"... Como monitor/monitora-chefe em inglês é "head boy/girl", eu achei que ficaria legal colocar essa senha para o dormitório deles (:

**2 - O dormitório dos monitores: **eu não sei se eles tem um dormitório separados, os monitores-chefes, mas eu já li tanta fic assim que ficou na minha cabeça.

**3 - Penélope Lynch:** _Penélope _veio da namorada do Percy na série de HP e _Lynch _veio da Evanna Lynch mesmo.

Pessoas, isso ficou corrido e tals, mas é porque eu já tenho que ir D: Irei responder os reviews depois, ok? Mas eu respondo \o\

Ah, sim, outra capa pra fic :DD - **http : / i35 . tinypic . com / 6pmh4w . jpg**

E o desenho do cap [adoro ele *-* primeiro desenho sem linha que eu fiz \o\ #random]:** www . arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2brnng**

É isso :D

Digam o que acharam ;*

**Ari.**


	14. The Quidditch Match

**Riddle's Riddles**

**14 - The Quidditch Match**

* * *

Quando o inverno chegou, trazendo o vento frio e a neve com ele, os primeiros jogos do campeonato de Quadribol das casas vieram juntos. O simples fato de que os jogos estavam se aproximando fazia com que a atmosfera do colégio mudasse completamente, fazendo com que os alunos se animassem cada vez mais à medida que o dia do primeiro jogo se aproximava.

- Será que vocês podem ficar calmos? – Hermione tirou os olhos do livro de Transfiguração que ela tinha aberto em cima da mesa do café da manhã e olhou para os amigos que estavam sentados à sua frente.

- Mione! É o primeiro jogo da temporada! É primeiro jogo da Grifinória! – Minerva McGonagall falou, parecendo estar à beira de um ataque de nervos – E é o primeiro jogo do Harry! Não que eu ache que você não vai se sair bem, Harry, mas... É o primeiro jogo, você entende, não?

- Claro – o rapaz de cabelos escuros concordou com a cabeça.

- Temos o direito de estarmos nervosos.

- Eu sei Minerva, vocês são do time e estão ansiosos – Hermione sorriu e depois se virou para olhar Ron, que estava sentado ao lado de Harry – Mas eu não entendo a razão de você, Ron, estar tão nervoso.

- Eu quero que a Grifinória ganhe, você sabe disso! Apostei com a Prince! – o ruivo soltou um muxoxo e depois voltou a dirigir a palavra ao amigo apanhador – Então, Harry, lembra-se do que você deve fazer se algum sonserino idiota te bloquear, não?

- Derrube-o da vassoura! – McGonagall deu uma risada gostosa, imaginando algum jogador sonserino despencando metros em direção ao chão – É isso o que você deve fazer!

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir enquanto via os três amigos discutindo as várias maneiras de se livrarem de um oponente em pleno vôo, afinal, ela nunca imaginara que sua professora de Transfiguração era a favor de "dar uma balaçada na cabeça do sonserino infeliz".

- Minerva, Harry! – os quatro se viraram para ver Charlus parado a alguns metros deles – Vamos indo?

- Claro – a artilheira da Grifinória se levantou do banco em um salto e puxou o apanhador pelo braço – Vocês vêm?

- Eu vou – disse Ron, levantando-se.

- Eu vou terminar de comer – a outra bruxa apontou para o prato de comida.

- Tudo bem, até depois, Mione! - McGonagall falou, puxando os dois rapazes para fora do Grande Salão. Ron lançou-lhe um rápido aceno e Harry sorriu meio nervoso, antes de desaparecer na porta do salão.

Hermione permitiu que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios enquanto ela terminava de comer enquanto lia o capítulo sobre animagia no seu livro de Transfigurações. O sétimo ano estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginava que fosse, não apenas por causa da grande quantidade de matéria, mas também pelo fato dos NIEMs estarem se aproximando, o que fazia com que os professores passasse mais tarefas com o intuito de que seus alunos estivessem bem preparados para os testes.

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger – a garota revirou os olhos ao ouvir a conhecida voz calma e rouca a chamar.

_"Era só o que eu precisava para animar o meu dia."_

- Bom dia, Sr. Riddle – ela falou, virando-se para olhar o rapaz.

Tom estava parado logo atrás dela, seus olhos estavam presos no livro aberto sobre a mesa, mas logo se desviaram para encará-la. O rapaz tinha aquele seu costumeiro sorriso falso brincando em seus lábios.

- Seus amigos já foram para o campo?

- Sim – ela respondeu secamente.

- Então, creio que você deve estar indo para lá agora – ele falou – Posso acompanhá-la até lá?

A bruxa não pôde conter a risada de deboche que escapou da sua boca.

- Ah, é claro, Riddle – ela respondeu, o sarcasmo praticamente pingando de cada palavra – Será uma caminhada muito agradável até o campo, não? Você poderá ir listando tudo o que você mais odeia em mim enquanto eu faço o mesmo, só que sobre você, é claro – a garota revirou os olhos e se levantou do banco, pronta para sair de perto do outro – Guarde esse seu teatro de menino bonzinho para aqueles que realmente acreditam nele.

Os olhos do sonserino se estreitaram e ele abriu a boca, pronto para retrucar, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma voz alegre chamou os dois monitores.

- Srta. Granger, Tom! – o professor Slughorn se aproximava deles, sorridente como sempre – Bom dia! Como vão os dois monitores-chefes de Hogwarts? – o homem passou os braços pelos ombros dos dois alunos e riu – Prontos para uma animada partida de Quadribol?

- Bom dia, professor – o garoto falou, olhando de esguelha para a mão do bruxo que estava em seu ombro, como se desaprovasse o contato físico entre eles.

- Já estão indo para o campo? – o Mestre das Poções perguntou. Hermione apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Ora! Então me acompanhem! Vocês podem ficar no camarote dos professores! A vista de lá é ótima...

- Ahn, parece uma ótima idéia, professor – a menina sorriu sem graça enquanto o bruxo praticamente empurrava os dois na direção da porta.

- Esse promete ser um grande jogo – Slughorn sorriu – Grifinória versus Sonserina, o clássico! Estou ansioso para ver como o seu amigo, o Sr. Pevensie, se saíra como apanhador. Ouvi dizer que ele é ótimo...

- É verdade, professor – Hermione sorriu – Nunca vi um apanhador melhor do que o Harry.

- Bom, se ele é tão bom assim, vocês tem uma boa chance de saírem vitoriosos – o bruxo comentou – Mas ainda acho que a Sonserina vai ganhar, nós temos um time forte... Nada contra a sua casa, Srta. Granger, mas eu sou o diretor da Sonserina, devo torcer pela minha casa.

A caminhada até o campo parecia não ter fim. Slughorn ficara falando sobre qual time tinha a melhor possibilidade de vencer o campeonato das casas daquele ano e, vez por outra, comentava sobre alguns jogadores profissionais de Quadribol, o que fazia Hermione se sentir perdida, afinal, ela nunca havia sido uma grande especialista no esporte bruxo. A garota percebeu que Riddle permanecera calado durante todo o trajeto e se perguntou se ele também estava tão perdido quanto ela na conversa sobre Quadribol.

Assim que chegaram ao campo, o professor os levou até um camarote aonde já havia alguns professores sentados. Hermione conseguiu ver Dumbledore, sentado perto da beirada, e, mais para trás, a professora Merrythought, conversando com uma professora que ela não conhecia.

- Riddle? – a menina sussurrou, cutucando o ombro do garoto, que se virou e a encarou seriamente.

- O que foi Granger?

- Quem é aquela professora? – ela gesticulou para a bruxa ao lado da professora de Defesas.

- Professora Sorciére – o rapaz respondeu, sentando-se no primeiro lugar vazio que encontrara – Ela dá aula de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Defesas teórica? – ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Por acaso você já teve aula com ela? – o sonserino perguntou, revirando os olhos. A garota apenas negou com a cabeça – Então é óbvio que é a aula teórica de Defesas, que, aliás, é a aula que você deveria estar fazendo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Riddle? – a grifinória estreitou os olhos.

- Será que você ainda não percebeu que você e a McGonagall são as únicas que fazem as aulas práticas? O resto das alunas faz a teórica...

- Eu não sou tão cega a ponto de não perceber isso, Riddle.

- Então deveria perceber que o normal seria vocês duas deixarem as aulas práticas e irem ter aula com a professora Sorciére, que é onde vocês, bruxas, deveriam estar – o garoto soltou um muxoxo e voltou a olhar para o campo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo-se para não falar nada. O que aquele sonserino idiota queria dizer com aquilo? "Onde vocês, bruxas, deveriam estar"!

- Talvez o fato de que nós não queremos ser dependentes de bruxos feito você nos leve a fazer as aulas práticas – ela murmurou, também olhando para o campo.

Tom não respondeu, nem olhou para ela, pelo que a menina pôde perceber. A grifinória ficou observando enquanto as arquibancadas se enchiam de alunos e, quando quase todos já estavam acomodados, viu um rapaz usando as vestes da Lufa-Lufa atravessar o camarote dos professores e se posicionar no local aonde o comentarista do jogo geralmente ficava, logo ao lado do professor Dumbledore.

- Bom dia, senhoras e senhores! – a voz do garoto lufo ecoou pelo campo – Hoje está um lindo... Bom, talvez não tão lindo... Dia para uma partida de Quadribol! E hoje nós temos o clássico: GRIFINÓRIA VERSUS SONSERINA!

Os alunos explodiram em aplausos e gritos quando os vultos vermelhos e verdes saíram voando dos vestiários. Hermione sorriu quando conseguiu distinguir Harry entre os jogadores de vermelho e dourado.

- Os jogadores se posicionam – os dois times agora estavam flutuando sobre o gramado, formando um círculo. Era possível ver que os alunos dos dois times não gostavam nem um pouquinho uns dos outros – Os capitães se cumprimentam – Charlus e um rapaz da Sonserina, que a garota reconheceu como sendo Canopus Lestrange, se aproximaram um do outro e trocaram um rápido aperto de mão – Tudo pronto... A goles é lançada... E COMEÇA O JOGO!

Assim que a frase do comentarista acabou, os jogadores se tornaram borrões coloridos no campo de visão de todos os espectadores. Vultos vermelhos e verdes pintavam o céu nublado, tornando quase impossível distinguir quem era quem. Hermione conseguiu ver Charlus jogar a goles para Minerva, que a pegou com destreza e acelerou na direção das balizas, sendo seguida por um jogador sonserino. Os dois estavam voando emparelhados, com o sonserino se chocando contra a garota de vez em quando, tentando desequilibrá-la, quando McGonagall pareceu decidir que não estava gostando do incômodo causado pelo outro.

- Ouch! Essa foi boa! Minerva McGonagall se livra de Theodore Bott com um belo pontapé! – o comentarista lufo riu – Essa é a nossa Minerva, uma das poucas garotas que se arrisca no Quadribol! – McGonagall deu um rápido aceno para o lufo com a mão que não estava ocupada segurando a goles – E agora ela vai na direção do gol e... Ah! Não foi dessa vez, Minerva – o rapaz suspirou ao ver o goleiro sonserino defender o lançamento da outra – Espera! Opa... ISSO SIM É UMA JOGADORA DE QUADRIBOL! Essa foi ótima! McGonagall recupera a goles, passa para Potter e... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

A torcida da casa vermelha e dourada vibrou na arquibancada. Hermione, assim como o professor Dumbledore, ficou em pé e aplaudiu animadamente. Quando voltou a se sentar, viu Riddle lançar-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, mas o ignorou.

A partida decorreu tranquilamente – ou pelo menos o mais tranqüilo que uma partida de Quadribol pudesse ser. Sonserina conseguiu vantagem sobre a Grifinória depois de dois gols, o que deixou todos os alunos da casa verde e prata animados. O único que parecia imparcial a tudo aquilo era Tom Riddle.

- Não vai jogar na minha cara que a sua casa está vencendo a minha? – Hermione perguntou quando viu um balaço vindo dos jogadores da Sonserina acertar em cheio o artilheiro grifinório Arthur Wood.

- Me achar porque os meus companheiros de casa estão se esforçando mais que os seus para pegar uma bola? Não, obrigado – Tom resmungou, abraçando o próprio corpo e abaixando a cabeça, enterrando o queixo no cachecol verde e prata que estava usando ao redor do pescoço, tentando espantar o frio – Não há muito que comemorar aqui... É só um bando de gente se matando por causa de um jogo ao invés de estarem fazendo uma coisa mais útil.

A grifinória realmente não sabia o que falar. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela via um bruxo que não gostava de Quadribol, ou, como era o caso, desprezava o esporte.

- Bom, você poderia ter ficado no castelo...

- Um bom monitor deve estar presente em todos os eventos do colégio, não acha, Granger?

Hermione bufou baixinho, antes de voltar a olhar para o jogo. Ela conseguiu ver Harry pairando sobre os outros jogadores, seus olhos verdes estavam semicerrados enquanto ele tentava encontrar o pomo-de-ouro antes do apanhador do outro time. Quando o rapaz arregalou os olhos e mergulhou no ar, a garota teve certeza de que ele finalmente havia visto a bolinha dourada.

- Parece que Pevensie viu alguma coisa – o comentarista falou – Vamos ver como o novo apanhador da Grifinória irá se sair! Ah! Black foi atrás dele...

O apanhador sonserino estava voando ao lado de Harry quando o grifinório mudou de direção subitamente. Black arregalou os olhos ao ver o outro sumir do seu lado e, por pouco, não bateu em uma arquibancada cheia de alunos da Corvinal, desviando a trajetória da vassoura no último segundo.

- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! – o rapaz lufo estava extasiado – Vocês viram aquilo! Pevensie confundiu Black! E agora está indo atrás do... MERLIN! ELE PEGOU O POMO! PEVENSIE PEGOU O POMO-DE-OURO! O JOGO ACABOU! E GRIFINÓRIA GANHA!

Hermione ficou em pé e aplaudiu o amigo, que agora ia se encontrar com o resto do time no chão, com a bolinha dourada presa entre os dedos. A menina olhou em volta, vendo o professor Dumbledore batendo palmas e sorrindo gentilmente para o time e Slughorn, que encarava o campo com uma expressão de derrota. A bruxa ainda pôde ver que Riddle já não estava mais no camarote, devia ter aproveitado a bagunça do final do jogo para se esgueirar para fora do campo.

- Não acredito – ela ouviu o Mestre das Poções se lamentar, virando-se para Hermione – Não acredito que perdemos! Devo dizer, Srta. Granger, seu amigo é um ótimo apanhador!

- Eu disse, professor – a garota sorriu – Ele é o melhor apanhador que eu conheço.

* * *

A festa de comemoração da vitória animou a sala comunal da Grifinória daquela noite, até mesmo o professor Dumbledore aparecera para dar os parabéns ao time. Hermione passara todo o fim do dia na torre da casa vermelha e dourada, aproveitando a animação de seus amigos.

- Eu achei que nós fossemos perder – disse Minerva, tomando um gole de Cerveja Amanteigada – Os sonserinos conseguiram virar o jogo, se o Harry não tivesse conseguido pegar o pomo, nós estaríamos arruinados... Aliás, adorei como você confundiu o Black! Achei que ele fosse colidir com aqueles corvinais.

- Harry sempre foi bom em fazer esses desvios malucos que confundem os adversários – Ron riu – Não é mesmo, Mione?

- Sim – a garota sorriu e olhou para o relógio, vendo que a hora do toque de recolher já estava quase chegando – Ei, eu vou voltando para o dormitório dos monitores.

- Já? – Hermione riu ao ver o amigo de olhos verdes fazer uma cara de tristeza, tentando convencê-la de ficar.

- Sim, já é tarde – ela acenou para eles – Boa noite para vocês e, de novo, parabéns pela vitória!

A bruxa viu os amigos voltarem a conversar enquanto ela saía pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Depois de atravessar os corredores já escuros e vazios do castelo, Hermione chegou ao dormitório e encontrou o local igualmente escuro e silencioso. Olhou em volta e decidiu que Riddle já deveria estar dormindo, já que não havia sinal dele na sala e a porta de seu quarto já estava fechada.

_"Melhor assim,"_ a menina pensou, adentrando o seu quarto e se preparando para ir deitar, _"Não preciso agüentar aquele teatro dele."_

Deitou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Ficar dormindo no mesmo quarto que Tom Riddle não estava sendo tão horrível quanto ela pensara que fosse. Era desconfortável, claro. A garota havia tomado algumas medidas para que o sonserino não pudesse fazer nem tentar fazer alguma coisa ruim com ela... Antes de ir dormir, a menina sempre trancava a porta e colocava alguns feitiços de alarme em seu quarto. Se Riddle tentasse entrar ali, ela saberia. Dormir com a varinha sempre por perto também se tornara um hábito, pois, caso alguma coisa acontecesse, era só estender a mão para encontrar aquilo que precisava para se defender. Mas, para a surpresa de Hermione, Tom ainda não se mostrara merecedor de todos estes cuidados.

O monitor-chefe preferia ignorá-la na maior parte do tempo, só lhe dirigindo a palavra quando era extremamente necessário ou, a garota havia percebido isso, quando ele ficava com vontade de irritá-la apenas para a sua diversão, mas, além das irritações, olhares frios e toneladas de sarcasmo que ele jogava para cima dela, Riddle ainda não havia tentado fazer nada de ruim.

_"Isso não importa, Hermione, ele pode estar guardando o jogo," a menina pensou enquanto se virava na casa e apertava os cobertores ao redor de seu corpo, "Não abaixe a guarda, você sabe do que ele é capaz."_

Sim, ela sabia do que ele era capaz.

* * *

Tom esfregou o rosto com a mão, tentando espantar o sono que insistia em embaçar a sua visão enquanto ele tentava ler. O rapaz ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a porta ao lado bater de leve, deixando claro que a sua companheira de quarto havia finalmente voltado daquela bagunça que os grifinórios chamavam de festa.

- Como se tivessem alguma coisa para comemorar – o bruxo sussurrou para si mesmo – Uma perda de tempo chamada Quadribol...

Fechando o livro que estava lendo e deixando-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira, Riddle voltou a se deitar na cama, puxando os cobertores verdes para cima de seu corpo e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ninguém sabia disso, é claro, mas uma das coisas que Tom Riddle mais gostava era a calma que ele sentia momentos antes de adormecer. Depois de viver anos naquele antigo orfanato em Londres, ter um travesseiro macio e uma cama quentinha no inverno era um tesouro para ele, o garoto que já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele não havia conseguido dormir graças ao frio que fazia e que as cobertas finas e mal cuidadas do orfanato não conseguiam espantar. Aquele lugar era muito frio no inverno, era quase como se ele estivesse dormindo do lado de fora. Ficar o dia inteiro sentado na cama, enrolado no cobertor, com as mãos e pés gelados, queixo tremendo e bochechas coradas pelo frio era uma coisa que acontecia todo ano com Tom no Orfanato Wool's antes dele ir para Hogwarts.

O rapaz fechou os olhos com força e enterrou o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro, tentando espantar todas essas lembranças.

- Você está em Hogwarts – ele sussurrou – Você pertence a este lugar.

Não demorou muito para que o sonserino adormecesse, ainda murmurando esse pequeno mantra com a voz baixa.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, eu achei que tinha perdido esse cap. betado ._. Primeiro, muito obrigada, **Cora Coralina,** por betar :D [e eu quase perdi o arquivo na caixa de entrada do meu email D:]. Então, esse capítulo... Eu realmente gosto dele (: principalmente Minerva violenta no Quadribol, Hermione e Tom discutindo e Tom, no fim do capítulo, lembrando do tempo que ele passa no orfanato. Acho que não tem muito o que falar... ah, eu descobri que to toda perdida nessa fic! Eu não sei o que eu preciso postar aqui, o que eu preciso postar na tradução pra inglês, o que eu preciso postar no outro site D: Estou pirando... Outra coisa: não sei quando vou voltar a atualizar! Tenho mais um cap. já betado e tals, vou ver quando posto ele, mas depois dele vai demorar porque essa semana começam os meus vestibulares e mais provas na faculdade _'

Um desenho... **http : / arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2bslga **da Minerva com o uniforme de Quadribol pra vocês (:

Muito obrigada todo mundo que deixou review no último capítulo, vocês não sabem como é bom saber o que vocês estão achando da fic (: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também.

Digam o que acharam (:

**Ari.**


	15. A little friend

**Riddle's Riddles**

**15 - A little friend**

* * *

Mesmo com o frio, a rua principal de Hogsmeade estava cheia de jovens bruxos e bruxas que freqüentavam Hogwarts e estavam aproveitando a última visita ao vilarejo antes das férias de fim de ano. Alguns alunos compravam presentes para os amigos e familiares enquanto outros apenas aproveitavam para passear, comer alguma coisa no Três Vassouras e tomar cerveja amanteigada.

Hermione havia conseguido tirar Harry e Ron de perto dos outros integrantes do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e agora estava sentada com eles no Três Vassouras, que estava apinhado de estudantes. O ruivo mordiscava algumas batatas fritas; ela e Harry apenas tomavam um pouco de cerveja amanteigada enquanto conversavam.

- Só mais uma semana de aula! – Ron falou, levando o copo de cerveja até a boca e bebendo um gole – Não agüento mais as aulas...

- Não reclame, Ron – a garota riu – Não é como se você estivesse se matando de estudar para os NIEMs.

- Não comece Mione – o rapaz soltou um muxoxo – Os NIEMs ainda estão longe e, de qualquer maneira, eles serão meio inúteis para nós, não é mesmo? Quando nós voltarmos para casa, eles não valerão mais nada...

- Sim – a bruxa murmurou – Mas nós estamos tentando disfarçar de onde nós realmente viemos, não é mesmo, Ron?

- Ela tem razão – disse Harry, apontando para a amiga – Falando no futuro, eu estava pensando: será que nós deveríamos tentar ir atrás das horc...

- Harry! – Hermione quase gritou, o que fez com que os dois rapazes se sobressaltassem e arregalassem os olhos – Aqui dentro não! - ela apontou para uma mesa não muito longe deles onde um grupo de sonserinos estava sentado. Era possível ver Malfoy, Lestrange e outros futuros comensais entre eles.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, antes de se levantar, seguido de Ron, e acompanhou a amiga até o lado de fora do pub. Assim que eles saíram, o ruivo não pôde conter os xingamentos ao sentir o frio que estava fazendo lá fora, coisa que Hermione ignorou e simplesmente continuou guiando-os até uma ruazinha mais tranqüila, longe da rua principal do vilarejo.

- Pronto – a menina olhou em volta, vendo que não havia ninguém perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa deles – Pode falar.

- Então, eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e irmos atrás das horcruxes? Destruí-las...

- Harry – a garota suspirou pesadamente – Não podemos mudar o tempo. Eu queria poder ir atrás dessas coisas e destruí-las o mais rápido possível! Mas... Não podemos.

O rapaz de óculos abriu a boca, pronto para retrucar, mas a fechou rapidamente e franziu o cenho, seus olhos verdes perdidos no nada enquanto ele pensava.

- Não podemos destruí-las – os dois voltaram-se para Ron, que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Mas podemos tentar descobrir onde elas estão! Quero dizer, isso iria agilizar bastante a busca, não? Ter uma idéia de onde elas estão...

- Ele está certo – a menina sorriu – Vamos tentar descobrir onde cada uma está e, quando voltarmos para o futuro, só precisamos ir atrás delas, não vamos ter que ficar tentando adivinhar onde elas estão... Harry – ela olhou para o amigo – O que nós sabemos sobre as horcruxes?

- Voldemort dividiu a alma em sete pedaços, então são seis horcruxes – o jovem Potter explicou – O diário, o anel de Marvolo, a taça de Hufflepuff, o medalhão de Slytherin, alguma coisa que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw e a cobra, Nagini.

- Harry destruiu o diário no segundo ano – disse Ron – E o anel foi destruído por Dumbledore. Precisamos descobrir qual objeto de Ravenclaw ele usou... Você tem alguma idéia, Mione?

- Não – a garota torceu o nariz enquanto falava – Mas vou começar a pesquisar sobre isso... E vou perguntar a Minerva se ela sabe alguma coisa sobre um suposto objeto que pertenceu a Rowena.

- Nós sabemos que Riddle já tem duas horcruxes – disse Harry – O diário, que ele fez com a morte da Murta-Que-Geme, e o anel de Marvolo...

- Que ele fez com o assassinato do pai – a bruxa sentiu um arrepio atravessar o seu corpo ao dizer aquela frase – Como alguém pode matar o próprio pai? Isso é horrível!

- Mione, ele é Lord Voldemort – o rapaz de óculos a olhou com os olhos verdes sérios – Matar o pai deve ter sido uma brincadeira para ele.

* * *

Tom Riddle havia aprendido a gostar de ficar sozinho. Solidão era uma coisa freqüente na sua vida no orfanato, onde metade das crianças tinha medo de ficar perto dele e a outra metade simplesmente ignorava a sua presença. Com o tempo, o rapaz começou a preferir ficar sozinho a ficar em lugares muito cheios, rodeado pelos seus colegas de casa... Ele chegava a ficar com agonia, de vez em quando, quando se via no meio de uma multidão. Era muita gente, muito barulho, muita bagunça.

Naquele sábado, em Hogsmeade, o bruxo havia conseguido se livrar de Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Black e os outros garotos da Sonserina, deixando-os no Três Vassouras, onde eles ficaram bebendo e conversando, ou, como ele gostava de dizer, fazendo bagunça, atraindo a atenção para si mesmos. Agora ele estava andando pelas ruas paralelas à avenida principal do vilarejo, observando as vitrines das poucas lojas que se localizavam ali.

Parou na frente de uma vitrine onde havia várias corujas e gatos dentro de gaiolas. Uma loja de animais. O garoto soltou uma risadinha sem ânimo ao olhar para as aves que se empoleiravam dentro das gaiolas, a maioria dormindo. Ele era um dos poucos alunos de Hogwarts que não tinha um bicho de estimação, coisa da qual ele se lamentava quando ainda estava no seu primeiro ano, mas agora bichos de estimação eram, a visão do sonserino, inúteis, afinal, que uso teria uma coruja para ele, o garoto que não tinha ninguém com quem falar fora do colégio? Ou um gato? Um felino apenas serviria para encher as suas vestes de pêlos.

_- Olá._

Riddle franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz finíssima e baixa o chamar. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Apenas quando voltou a olhar a vitrine que o rapaz percebeu que ali, abaixo das gaiolas de corujas e gatos, havia um aquário de vidro onde uma cobra descansava.

_ - Olá..._

A serpente ergueu a cabeça, parecendo interessada naquele bruxo que conseguia falar com ela, erguendo-se contra o vidro do aquário. Tom fitou os olhinhos negros do animal, antes de decidir entrar na loja.

- Olá, querido! – uma mulher sorridente apareceu atrás do balcão, segurando um rato morto em uma das mãos – Posso ajudá-lo?

- Aquela cobra... – Riddle apontou para a vitrine, onde havia visto o animal – Quanto custa?

- Você a quer? – a vendedora fez uma careta enquanto atravessava o estabelecimento e abria a gaiola de uma coruja, jogando o rato morto para a ave – Bom, então não precisa pagar por ela, apenas... Tome cuidado.

Dando as costas para a coruja, que agora tinha a carcaça do roedor presa no bico, a bruxa foi até o aquário da cobra e inclinou-se para alcançá-la lá dentro. O animal se afastou e chiou, abrindo a boca e deixando a mostra as suas presas.

- Você realmente a quer?

- Sim – o garoto respondeu, contendo-se para não revirar os olhos ao ver como aquela mulher se intimidava tão facilmente com uma simples cobra, e foi até o aquário, colocando as mãos dentro dele e deixando que a serpente se enroscasse em seu braço – Macho ou fêmea?

- Fêmea – a vendedora explicou – Tem um ano, chegou aqui ainda filhotinha, mas ninguém nunca a quis.

Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso para a bruxa e agradeceu, antes de sair da loja. Assim que se viu do lado de fora, o garoto arrancou uma luva que estava usando e deslizou os dedos pelas escamas verde escuras do animal.

_ - Você é muito bonita, sabia?_ – o garoto sussurrou, vendo a cobra erguer a cabeça para encará-lo – _Como é o seu nome? _– a serpente balançou a cabeça negativamente – _Não tem nome? Bom, vamos encontrar um bom nome para você assim que chegarmos ao castelo... Agora, você se importa se eu a colocar na minha bolsa?_

Vendo que a cobra não objetou, o rapaz abriu a bolsa que estava carregando e colocou-a ali dentro gentilmente, vendo-a se enrolar, acomodando-se entre as suas coisas. Após fechar a bolsa, decidiu voltar para o castelo, afinal, não estava com muita vontade de voltar para o Três Vassouras e encontrar os amigos.

Enquanto caminhava pela ruazinha vazia, Tom viu a sangue-ruim da Grifinória, Granger, conversando com seus amigos em um canto mais afastado. Estreitando os olhos, o sonserino tentou imaginar sobre o que eles estavam conversando... O trio parecia estar preocupado demais com a possibilidade de alguém os ouvir.

Riddle soltou um muxoxo e deu as costas para os grifinórios, sabendo que apenas ficar parado, olhando para eles não iria levar a nada, mas, assim que deu um passo para se afastar, um jorro de luz vermelha passou raspando por ele e atingiu a neve que cobria o chão.

- Mas o que...! – o garoto resmungou, erguendo os olhos para ver de onde o feitiço havia vindo.

Havia duas pessoas paradas a alguns metros dele, ambas estavam vestindo capas escuras cujos capuzes impediam que ele visse os seus rostos. O sonserino enfiou a mão dentro das vestes e pegou a sua varinha, ficando pronto para qualquer possível ataque. Os bruxos pareciam estar se divertindo, pois ele ouviu uma risada junto com a voz de um deles. Não estavam falando inglês.

- Riddle! – o jovem bruxo virou-se rapidamente para ver Granger o chamando. A garota e seus amigos haviam percebido o que estava acontecendo e já estavam armados, prontos para se protegerem - Saia daí!

- Riddle? – um dos homens soltou uma risada maldosa, varinha apontada para o garoto – Com um nome desses, só pode ser um sangue-ruim.

Os dedos de Tom se fecharam sobre o cabo de sua varinha com mais força. O rapaz teve que ser rápido para escapar de outro feitiço que o bruxo lançou contra ele. Nesse ponto, alguns poucos alunos que passeavam pela avenida principal perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo e agora alguns observavam tudo com os olhos arregalados enquanto outros já saíam correndo para longe, com medo do rumo que as coisas tomariam.

O outro bruxo que havia ficado parado até agora decidiu atacar as pessoas mais próximas, ou seja, o trio grifinório.

* * *

- Mas quem diabos são estes caras? – perguntou Ron, protegendo-se de um feitiço lançado pelo home encapuzado.

- Seguidores de Grindelwald – Hermione ofegou, se abaixando bem a tempo de escapar de um feitiço – Maldição! Riddle não vai sair dali?

- Mione, esquece o Riddle – disse Harry, puxando a amiga pelo braço – Vamos sair daqui.

Enquanto o amigo a puxava para longe da confusão, a bruxa conseguiu ver Tom revidando os feitiços lançados pelo outro bruxo com tamanha violência que ela achou que o garoto estava tentando matar o outro.

- Você realmente acha que tem alguma chance contra mim, seu trouxa nojento? – a voz carregada de sotaque do homem encapuzado ecoou no ar. Agora a menina entendia a razão de Riddle estar tão irritado: aquele bruxo havia tocado em um assunto delicado.

Hermione viu os olhos azuis do garoto se estreitarem e seu maxilar ficar tenso. Tom surpreendeu o homem com um feitiço mudo, que atingiu o outro e o mandou voando para longe. Enquanto o bruxo tentava se levantar da neve, o sonserino se apressou para cima dele. Tom Riddle parecia quase assustador agora que havia perdido o seu habitual autocontrole.

- Srta. Granger! – a menina viu a professora Merrythought correndo na direção deles, seguida por Slughorn – Saia daqui!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e se afastou da briga, deixando os professores tomarem controle da luta. Quando já estava a uma boa distância, olhou para trás, para ver como estava a situação.

- Vai fazer o que comigo, hein? – o bruxo que estava jogado no chão gritou para Riddle, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo – Um trouxinha como você não tem chance contra mim... Por que não volta para os seus pais trouxas, hein, sangue-ruim?

Antes que o homem tivesse a chance de falar mais alguma coisa, Tom lançou um feitiço em sua direção que o atingiu no peito, fazendo com que ele fosse jogado para trás e soltasse um grito de dor. O garoto agarrou a frente das vestes do homem e o puxou com força, fazendo com que o capuz que cobria o seu rosto caísse, revelando o rosto do seguidor de Grindelwald.

- Nunca... – o rapaz sibilou – NUNCA me chame de sangue-ruim! Ouviu bem? EU _NÃO SOU_ UM MALDITO SANGUE-RUIM! – Tom vociferou, sacudindo o homem pelas vestes – Você não sabe nada sobre mim, seu imprestável.

- Tom! – o jovem bruxo desviou o olhar do rosto do outro e viu a professora Merrythought se aproximando e o professor Slughorn duelando com o outro homem – Saia daí. Volte para o castelo!

Riddle fixou os olhos no rosto do outro por um tempo, antes largar a capa do bruxo e dar-lhe as costas, afastando-se dele. A pequena felicidade que o garoto havia sentido ao encontrar aquela cobra naquele dia já havia desaparecido totalmente após o encontro com aqueles bruxos.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá... Quanto tempo, não? ... Eu devia ter criado vergonha na cara e vindo postar antes, me desculpem ): Mas aí está o capítulo 15 :D

**1- A cobra:** é a Nagini :D Eu fiz umas pesquisas por aí e acho que imagino a Nagini sendo uma _Boa constrictor_ [Jibóia] (:

**2- "Ou um gato? Um felino apenas serviria para encher as suas vestes de pêlos.":** quem tem gato sabe do que eu estou falando... Tom com um gato seria um caos. As capas dele ficariam cheias de pêlos.

3- Seguidores de Grindelwald: pessoas que seguiam Voldemort era "comensais da morte" e pessoas que seguiam Grindelwald eram...? Acho que não diz isso em nenhuma parte dos livros, neh? Eu tentei achar um nome bom, mas não deu certo D: Bom, sobre o ataque: nos livros é dito que não houveram tantos ataques na Inglaterra, mas... eu simplesmente não consigo ver um cara poderoso como o Grindelwald não atacando a Inglaterra durante a guerra D: nem que fossem ataques mais isolados e panz ._.'

Desenho desse cap: **http : / arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2bvzzd ** [estranho, mas ok]

**Reviews:**

**Lily: **acho que aqui vai ficar melhor do que lá :D está mais corrigida e tem algumas coisas a mais (:

**Astoria:** nhoo *3* que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz de saber :D vou tentar fazer com que ela continue boa \o\

Acho que vai ser meio difícil eu postar até o fim do ano, então... Feliz Ano Novo para vocês :D [e feliz aniversário, Tom Riddle, que está fazendo 84 anos agora em 2010... é, ele já é um homenzinho :B].

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari. **


	16. Nightmare

**Riddle's Riddles**

**16 - Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

_Tom Riddle estava parado no meio de uma sala ricamente decorada enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em uma careta de desgosto ao ver a cena que se desenrolava logo à sua frente. Havia gritos ecoando pela sala, gritos que vinham de uma senhora cujo corpo se contorcia de dor no chão. Mas havia um homem que também gritava, implorando para que Tom parasse a tortura enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da mulher, parecendo desesperado._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso! – Tom riu baixinho ao ouvir o pedido do homem – Por favor, pare! Ela não fez nada!_

_- Certo. – o garoto sorriu enquanto acenava com a varinha, acabando com a Maldição da Tortura que ele havia colocado na velha. Ele a observou respirar fundo, gemendo e tentando se levantar com a ajuda do homem, que havia colocado os braços ao redor do corpo frágil dela e a ajudava a ficar em pé –** Avada Kedavra!**_

_O homem segurou o corpo da mulher quando ele despencou em seus braços. Ele começou a chacoalhá-la, tentando fazer com que ela acordasse, antes de largá-la no chão._

_- O que...? O que você fez? – ele perguntou com a voz trêmula. Desviando o olhar do corpo da senhora, seus olhos azuis frios se fixaram nos de Tom – O que você fez com ela?_

_- Não é óbvio, Riddle? - o jovem bruxo respondeu presunçosamente – Fiz a mesma coisa que estou prestes a fazer com você._

_ Os olhos do homem se arregalaram ainda mais enquanto ele encarava o adolescente à sua frente. O garoto tinha os seus olhos, a sua pele pálida, a sua boca, o seu nariz, o seu cabelo... Pelo amor de Deus, ele era uma versão mais nova de si mesmo! Como aquilo era possível? Como aquela criatura não herdara nada da aparência de sua mãe?_

_- O que você quer? – Tom Riddle Sr. perguntou, olhando para o cadáver de sua mãe e, depois, para o de seu pai, que estava caído no chão do outro lado da sala – O que você quer de mim?_

_- O que eu quero?_

_O bruxo fez um baixo "hm" com a garganta, antes de continuar._

_- Essa é uma boa pergunta._

_Tom Jr. começou a andar na direção de seu pai, sendo cuidadoso para não pisar no braço estendido do cadáver de sua avó ao passar ao lado dela. O que ele queria daquele homem? Era uma pergunta muito boa..._

_- Eu quero saber uma coisa – ele sorriu sutilmente, girando a varinha de Morphin em sua mão – Eu quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas._

_- Então pare de enrolação e pergunte de uma vez – Tom riu alto ao perceber a tentativa do trouxa de parecer corajoso, antes de parar a apenas alguns metros dele._

_- Diga-me... Você tem alguma idéia de como foi a minha vida desde que eu nasci? Você sabe a vida miserável que eu tenho? Você sabe como é crescer em um orfanato? Como é ter que viver em um lugar onde todos o odeiam pelo simples fato de você não ser estupidamente normal como todo o resto? – o sorriso que estava adornando os lábios do bruxo finalmente desaparecera. O rosto do homem mais velho ficou pálido enquanto ele encarava o filho e percebia que o garoto estava prestes a perder a sua paciência – ME DIGA SEU TROUXA INÚTIL! VOCÊ SABE COMO É SER EU?_

_- N-Não... Tom..._

_Se o Riddle mais novo não estivesse tão enfurecido naquele momento, ele teria rido ao ver o homem perder toda a sua postura "corajosa"._

_- Certo. Você não sabe – Tom estreitou os olhos – Por que você sempre foi tratado como um rei pelos seus pais, certo? – ele apontou para os cadáveres abandonados no chão – O que você vai fazer agora que sua mãe e seu pai estão mortos?_

_- Tom... Filho... – o rapaz franziu a testa ao ouvir como o seu pai o havia chamado. Quantas vezes ele sonhara em ter alguém o chamando assim? "Filho"... Agora – mesmo que uma parte dele tivesse gostado de ouvir o homem o chamando por aquele nome – a palavra parecia estar zombando dele._

_- Por que você está me chamando disso agora? – a voz do bruxo estava trêmula – Você nunca veio atrás de mim... Você nunca tentou me procurar! – não era apenas a sua voz que estava trêmula agora, ele podia sentir todo o seu corpo tremendo – Você nunca se importou comigo! Você nunca pensou em mim como seu filho! ENTÃO POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DISSO AGORA?_

_- Tom, por favor – o trouxa se aproximou dele lentamente – Eu estou aqui agora... Diga o que você precisa e eu lhe darei o que você pedir – a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto do homem enquanto ele via a expressão do garoto relaxar um pouco – Eu posso lhe dar um lugar para morar e... dinheiro! Eu posso lhe dar isso se você precisar! Apenas... – ele olhou rapidamente para os cadáveres de seus pais, antes de, novamente, olhar para o filho – Apenas não me mate, por favor._

_Por alguns minutos, Tom Riddle Jr. ficou olhando para os olhos do pai, tentando descobrir o que se passava dentro da cabeça daquele homem e quase se arrependendo de ter matado Mary e Thomas Riddle... **Quase**._

_- Você deveria ter oferecido todas essas coisas anos atrás – o rapaz sussurrou, erguendo a varinha enquanto as memórias de sua vida no orfanato voltavam-lhe à mente - Agora é um pouco tarde demais, papai – os olhos do mais velho se arregalaram ainda mais ao ver como o rosto do filho estava sério – **AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

_O corpo de Tom Riddle Sr. bateu no chão com um leve 'thud' e o jovem bruxo hesitou um pouco antes de se aproximar dele. Tom engoliu a vontade de começar a chorar enquanto cutucava o rosto do pai com a ponta do sapato, sentindo-se desconfortável enquanto observava o cadáver daquele homem que se parecia tanto com ele._

_- Você está atrasado – ele sussurrou, colocando a mão no bolso e retirando dali o anel dourado que ele havia roubado de Morphin – Você está quinze anos atrasado, papai._

_Ele olhou para o anel e respirou profundamente, preparando-se para o que iria acontecer dali alguns minutos..._

_A sala ficou subitamente escura e um grito cheio de dor preencheu a escuridão. Quando o aposento clareou novamente, Tom estava agachado no chão, sustentando o seu corpo em seus braços e joelhos. Quando o garoto pareceu não agüentar mais o próprio peso, ele se deixou cair no chão, logo ao lado do cadáver de seu pai. Ele sentiu todo o seu corpo doer e gemeu quando ergueu a mão e olhou para o anel que agora estava em seu dedo. Tom deu um jeito de sorrir sutilmente, fascinado pelo fato de estar olhando para um pedaço de sua própria alma._

_Respirando lentamente e ruidosamente, Riddle levantou-se, ignorando a dor que invadia os seus membros enquanto ele o fazia, desamassou suas roupas, passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando-os da frente de seu rosto, e secou o suor que se coletava em sua testa._

_- Isso vai acontecer com você um dia – uma voz masculina falou por detrás de Tom._

_- O que...? – o bruxo virou-se e viu seu pai, seu pai que supostamente estava morto, parado ali – Você está morto._

_- E você também estará um dia – o homem apontou para o próprio cadáver._

_- Eu matei você... Você está morto... – a voz do jovem Riddle estava cheia de medo – EU MATEI VOCÊ! AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_A maldição verde saiu da varinha de Morphin e atingiu o trouxa diretamente no peito. O homem não pareceu se importar com o feitiço e continuou se aproximando do filho, que tinha uma expressão de puro pavor no rosto._

_- Você está morto – Tom sussurrou, sentindo todo o seu corpo começar a tremer e seus olhos se umidecerem. "Você não vai começar a chorar! Não... Você não vai parecer fraco na frente dele!" – Você está... A-Avada... Avada Kedavra!_

_Novamente, a maldição atingiu seu pai; novamente sem nenhum efeito._

_- Quem você está tentando impressionar? – outra voz masculina perguntou, mas essa tinha um forte sotaque alemão que Tom reconhecia de algum lugar – Um sangue-ruim como você..._

_Riddle sentiu o pânico crescer dentro de si ao ver quem estava falando com ele. Era um homem alto e loiro que estava usando uma capa negra e tinha um sorriso maligno em seus lábios finos. Tom o reconheceu como um dos seguidores de Grindelwald._

_- Você... – o garoto murmurou – Eu conheço você..._

_- É claro que me conhece, mestiço nojento – o loiro tinha uma expressão enojada em seu rosto enquanto ele retirava a sua varinha de dentro da sua capa._

_Antes que Tom pudesse falar alguma coisa, a mão de seu pai se fechou sobre a sua mandíbula, forçando-o a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. O garoto tremeu ao sentir como os dedos do homem estavam extremamente frios contra a sua pele._

_- Frio, não? – ele sussurrou e o bruxo pôde ver como a sua face estava muito mais pálida do que o normal... Mortalmente pálida – Você deveria se acostumar com isso, filho._

_- N-Não..._

_- Agora, agora... – o bruxo loiro riu – Hora de se juntar à sua família trouxa, sangue-ruim._

_- P-pai, por favor, me solte! – Tom implorou, entrando em pânico ao ver o outro bruxo apontando a varinha para ele – Por favor, pai..._

_- Nós nos veremos novamente._

_- **AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

Tom Riddle acordou gritando. A imagem do jato de luz verde indo em sua direção ainda estava fresco em sua mente quando ele se sentou na cama, respirando com dificuldade e sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer descontroladamente.

- Foi apenas um sonho, Tom, apenas um sonho – o rapaz sussurrou, agarrando os próprios cabelos, que estavam encharcados de suor, enquanto tentava se acalmar – Não foi real.

_"Parte daquilo foi real."_ Algo gritou dentro de sua cabeça, mas ele tentou ignorar.

O bruxo respirou fundo e se levantou da cama, tendo que se apoiar na mesa de cabeceira por alguns minutos para não acabar despencando no chão devido à fraqueza que estava sentindo no momento, e decidindo que o melhor que ele poderia fazer naquele momento era andar pelo dormitório dos monitores enquanto tentava se acalmar. Quando o garoto sentiu-se confiante o bastante para andar, ele foi até a sala do dormitório, onde deixou o seu corpo cair de maneira desleixada sobre um dos sofás enquanto esperava que seu pânico desaparecesse logo.

* * *

Hermione acordou ao ouvir alguns barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado e esfregou o rosto com a mão, bocejando enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

- Riddle... Será que ele não sabe que tem gente tentando dormir aqui? – ela murmurou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos armados, tentando arrumá-los, antes de se levantar e andar até a porta de seu quarto, pronta para bater na porta do monitor-chefe e mandá-lo calar a boca para que ela pudesse voltar a dormir.

A bruxa sentiu como se alguém houvesse lhe dado um tapa na cara quando ela olhou para a sala do dormitório e viu Tom Riddle sentado em um sofá com uma expressão apavorada em seu rosto pálido. Hermione franziu a testa enquanto ela continuava observando o sonserino.

- Riddle? – ela chamou baixinho, mas o garoto pareceu não ouvi-la – Riddle, você está bem?

A garota andou até Tom lentamente e depois se sentou ao seu lado, mesmo que o bruxo parecesse não perceber sua presença. Hermione tocou a sua mão, tentando chamar a sua atenção, e se assustou ao perceber o quão fria a pele dele parecia estar contra os seus dedos.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Riddle! O que houve? – ela sussurrou, vendo como ele lentamente virou a cabeça para olhá-la – Você está tão nervoso... Espere um pouco.

A garota se levantou e apressou-se para o seu quarto, onde ela procurou pelo frasco de Poção Calmante que havia preparado na aula de Poções. Quando Hermione finalmente encontrou o frasco, ela voltou à sala e, com um aceno de sua varinha, preparou uma xícara de chá, onde ela derramou um pouco da poção, antes de entregá-la ao garoto.

- Aqui, beba– a bruxa observou enquanto as mãos trêmulas do outro seguravam a xícara – Isso vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor.

Tom levou a xícara até seus lábios e bebeu o chá lentamente enquanto Hermione continuava o olhando com preocupação. A garota sorriu sutilmente quando o rapaz lhe entregou a xícara vazia, que ela dera um jeito de fazer sumir com outro movimento da varinha, e colocou uma mão no braço do outro, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

- Riddle?

Suspirando ao perceber que o sonserino não iria falar com ela, Hermione colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse que ela estava logo ali ao seu lado caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa. Para a sua surpresa, Riddle não tentou se afastar de seu toque; pelo contrário, ele cedeu, inclinando-se em sua direção e apoiando a cabeça nos ombros dela. Os olhos da bruxa se arregalaram ao perceber que Tom Riddle estava tentando conseguir algum conforto dela... Lord Voldemort estava querendo ser confortado por ela!

_"O mundo está virando de ponta cabeça._" Ela pensou, sorrindo levemente enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos escuros de Tom, percebendo que o ritmo da respiração deste estava diminuindo e que seu corpo havia parado de tremer. A garota se conteve para não rir de sua própria situação: ela, uma sangue-ruim, estava confortando o futuro Lord das Trevas, que odiava qualquer coisa relacionada a trouxas.

Permitindo-se relaxar contra o sofá enquanto ela percebia que Riddle não iria sair dali a qualquer momento, a outra mão de Hermione encontrou a mão direita de Tom. A grifinória apertou a mão dele levemente, sentindo o anel que ele sempre usava sendo pressionado contra a palma de sua mão... Ela tinha uma horcrux ao seu alcance e não podia fazer nada. A garota tentou ignorar a frustração enquanto deixava seus dedos estudarem os de Riddle, sorrindo levemente ao sentir um pequeno calo no lado do dedo anelar do rapaz. _"Provavelmente de apoiar a pena enquanto escreve,"_ a bruxa pensou,_ "E apoiá-la no dedo errado."_

Suspirando, Hermione fechou os seus olhos, imaginando o que podia ter acontecido para fazer com que Riddle ficasse tão assustado, e, depois de alguns minutos, acabou adormecendo ao lado do homem que deveria, supostamente, ser seu inimigo.

* * *

**N/A: **Own, dessa vez eu fui mais rápida :D Antes que eu esqueça, muito obrigada, **Cora Coralina**, por ter betado :D Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos de toda a história... Um cap. que eu fiquei planejando um tempão e que amei escrever *-* Bom, esse cap tem tudo o que eu gosto: Tom vulnerável, Mione sendo boazinha, sonhos loucos e Tom Riddle Sr (sim, eu tenho um negócio pelo pai do Tom, me desculpem, mas ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos ._.' mesmo que ele tenha, o que? Três falas nos sete livros? XD).

**1- O pesadelo do Tom:** J.K dise que o maior medo do Tom é a morte, então acho que sonhar com alguém o matando deve ser o tipo de sonho que deixa o garoto aterrorizado ._. E, sei lá, eu acho que ter matado o próprio pai deve ter deixado ele meio abalado... Ok, ele é Voldemort e panz, mas na época que ele matou o Tom Sr. ele era um adolescente de 16 anos... Ele deve ter empurrado esse negócio ruim que ele sentiu para trás na mente dele, mas esse "negócio ruim" meio que voltou depois do incidente em Hogsmead do último cap... Pelo menos é assim que eu imagino ._.

**2- _"Provavelmente de apoiar a pena enquanto escreve (...) __E apoiá-la no dedo errado.": _**quem tem calo no dedo levanta a mão o/ hsuhsua Eu tenho calo no dedo de escrever/desenhar muito ._. é meio feio, mas ok... ele é de estimação... E, assim como o do Tom, ele fica no meu dedo anelar... Minha mãe diz que eu sou estranha por apoiar a caneta no anelar e não no do meio _ mas, sério, eu não consigo escrever com a caneta apoiada no dedo do meio _'

Eu ia fazer um desenho pra esse cap. , mas como eu to viajando fica meio difícil (apesar de eu ter trazido lápis, caderno, caneta e mais todo o resto das coisas que eu uso, inclusive minhas mesas digitalizadoras, fica meio complicado x_x), então, assim que eu chegar em casa, vou tentar fazer uma ilustração gatchênha pra esse cap que eu gosto tanto :DDD dai eu posto junto com o próximo (;

**Reviews:**

**Astoria: **que bom que você gostou do cap. passado :D Eu fiquei meio preocupada com a cena dos seguidores de Grindelwald, pq não sou muito boa com cenas de ação _

**Horchid: **own *-* que bom que está gostando :D espero que ela continue te agradando (:

**Otome Beh-chan:** hehe, adoro escrever o Tom e a Mione, espero que eles estejam certinhos na fic :B

Muito obrigada todo mundo que deixou reviews, eu fiquei toda lufa *-* Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo (:

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari. **


	17. With a little help from my enemy

**Riddle's Riddles**

**17 - With a little help from my enemy**

**.**

**.**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, mas logo os fechou ao perceber a luz do sol que penetrava por entre as cortinas das janelas do dormitório dos monitores. A garota esfregou o rosto com a mão, antes de abrir os olhos novamente, acostumando-se com a claridade, e olhando em volta, sentindo o seu pescoço doer um pouco graças ao fato dela ter dormido sentada no sofá. A bruxa sorriu suavemente ao perceber que Tom Riddle ainda estava encostado nela, dormindo. Ela riu baixinho, afinal de contas, não era todo dia que o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos caía no sono encostado em você. Fechando os olhos novamente, Hermione bocejou e deixou sua cabeça descansar no encosto do sofá. Ela ficou assim por um tempo, até sentir algo frio deslizando pelo seu pescoço.

- O quê?

A primeira coisa que a bruxa viu quando abriu os olhos foi a cabeça de uma serpente. Os olhinhos negros do animal estavam fixos em seu rosto, olhando para ela como se estivesse tentando descobrir o que ela estava pensando. Não demorou muito para a garota soltar um grito apavorado e se levantar do sofá rapidamente, esquecendo-se do fato de que Tom ainda estava dormindo ao seu lado. O rapaz acordou devido ao grito e quase caiu em cima da cobra, que agora estava rastejando em sua direção à procura de proteção.

- De onde isso veio? – Hermione perguntou, apontando desesperadamente para a serpente que agora estava se enroscando no braço do sonserino – Não me diga que _você_ a trouxe para cá!

- Sim, eu trouxe – ele respondeu, voltando a ser o sonserino rude que ela conhecia.

- Isso podia ter me matado!

- Ela não vai machucar ninguém a não ser que eu ordene – o garoto sibilou, levantando-se do sofá e andando até o seu quarto – Ah, Granger... Se você contar para alguém o que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite, eu juro que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

E, dizendo isso, ele fechou a porta atrás de si. A bruxa ficou olhando fixamente para o lugar onde ele estava há alguns minutos, dizendo a si mesma que ela nunca iria falar nada sobre o incidente da noite anterior... Afinal, Hermione sabia muito bem que Riddle iria manter a sua palavra.

* * *

A última semana de aulas antes do feriado de fim de ano estava passando rapidamente. Os alunos não estavam mais prestando atenção nas aulas, já que estavam ansiosos demais com a perspectiva de terem uma pausa por alguns dias. Harry e Ron estavam nesse grupinho de estudantes que não estavam mais preocupados com os estudos, Hermione, ao contrário, estava tentando se concentrar, mas parecia que a preguiça de seus colegas era contagiante. Os três, a mando da garota, já haviam feito todas as suas tarefas, para ficarem livres para aproveitar o máximo possível do feriado.

- É impressão minha ou Riddle está mais quieto essa semana? – Minerva perguntou quando eles estavam tomando café da manhã.

- Você está certa, Minerva – Harry concordou enquanto olhava para a mesa da Sonserina – Ele está muito quieto... Tem alguma coisa errada, Mione?

A garota, que estava encarando os dois com um olhar irritado, balançou a cabeça, antes de responder:

- Vocês sempre têm que achar que tudo é suspeito? – a menina falou e, notando que McGonagall estava ocupada conversando com Septimus Weasley, murmurou para os amigos – Eu sei que estamos falando de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas talvez ele só esteja querendo ficar quieto no canto dele...

- Hermione, você está bem? – Ron perguntou, olhando para a amiga com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se do que Tom havia dito a ela sobre não falar sobre o ocorrido do dormitório.

- Parece que alguma coisa aconteceu e você não quer nos contar – o garoto de olhos verdes sussurrou – O que houve? Riddle fez alguma coisa a você?

- Não, Harry, ele não fez nada! Eu só... Eu só estou um pouco cansada, é por isso que estou meio estranha hoje.

- Se você diz – os dois rapazes deram de ombros, antes de continuarem a comer o café da manhã.

A bruxa suspirou e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Riddle a estava encarando tão intensamente que a fez se sentir desconfortável. Era como se o outro estivesse tentando descobrir o que ela estava falando com seus amigos, se ela havia mantido a sua palavra. Hermione virou-se e, outra vez, olhou para seus colegas de casa, tentando pensar sobre outra coisa que não fosse certo sonserino rabugento.

* * *

Um grupo de alunos do quarto ano da Corvinal passou correndo pelo pátio do castelo ao ouvirem a Monitora-Chefe ordenando que eles voltassem para a sua torre. A garota estava patrulhando o castelo naquela noite, tendo certeza de que todos os estudantes estavam em seus respectivos dormitórios e de que não havia ninguém tentando dar um passeio à meia noite por Hogwarts. Não era a coisa mais interessante para se fazer, mas ela não se importava... Afinal, ela havia aceitado se tornar Monitora-Chefe mesmo sabendo do trabalho que deveria fazer.

Hermione parou em frente à porta do castelo e olhou em volta. Tudo estava quieto no pátio gelado e coberto de neve... Aquilo fez com que a bruxa se sentisse extremamente calma. Ela não sabia a razão, mas o cenário solitário a fazia se sentir bem. A grifinória foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o barulho abafado de passos e ver, nem que fosse só por alguns segundos, alguns garotos correndo através do pátio. Ela suspirou suavemente, antes de seguir o grupo, pronta para fazê-los correr de volta para os seus dormitórios.

A garota não conseguia ver o rosto deles, mas, ao olhar para as capas, percebeu que eram três sonserinos. Hermione continuou os seguindo, vendo que eles estavam indo para o campo de Quadribol, quando finalmente reconheceu um dos rapazes: Abraxas Malfoy. Era ele quem estava liderando o grupo, atravessando os terrenos cobertos de neve o mais rápido possível.

_"Isso não é um passeio da meia noite,_" a Monitora Chefe pensou.

Quando finalmente alcançou o campo, levou algum tempo para a bruxa encontrar os outros no vestiário da Sonserina. Agora ela podia ver o rosto deles muito bem: Alphard Avery e Canopus Lestrange eram os garotos acompanhando Malfoy.

- É bom você ter alguma coisa importante para dizer a ele, Malfoy – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, Avery, falou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu tenho, acredite – o loiro deu um sorriso malicioso e, antes que Hermione pudesse perceber, a varinha dele estava apontada para ela – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Sentindo todo o seu corpo enrijecer, a garota caiu no chão com um barulho alto. Abraxas aproximou-se de Hermione e, sorrindo, tirou a varinha de sua mão, antes de agarrar o capuz de sua capa e a puxar para perto de onde os outros estavam parados.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger – o sonserino falou, acenando a varinha e tirando o feitiço dela – Sabe, nós queremos lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Hermione não perdeu tempo ao perceber que seu corpo não estava mais petrificado. A bruxa se levantou e correu em direção à porta, mas, antes que ela pudesse chegar à saída, um dos rapazes agarrou o seu braço e a segurou no lugar.

- Acho que esquecemos de dizer que não tem como você fugir – o loiro riu baixinho e apertou o braço dela – De qualquer forma, responda, sangue-ruim: o que você e seus amiguinhos grifinórios estão escondendo?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Malfoy – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras no rosto dele.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom, trouxa! – o sonserino sibilou e acertou o rosto dela com a palma da mão. A garota sentiu sua bochecha queimar e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando sentiu o impacto da mão do outro contra a sua face.

- Será que você não entendeu? Eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Droga, Abraxas! – Lestrange suspirou e aproximou-se deles – Ela não vai falar se você continuar tratando-a tão gentilmente – Canopus sorriu enquanto erguia a sua varinha e a apontava para a grifinória – Vamos fazer isso do jeito mais rápido... _CRUCIO!_

Hermione gritou assim que sentiu a dor terrível que atravessou o seu corpo, antes de cair no chão. Era uma dor que ela não conseguia comparar com nada que já havia sentido antes em sua vida. Era como se uma força desconhecida estivesse apertando todos os nervos de seu corpo, fazendo com que a dor se espalhasse rapidamente por todos os seus membros. A garota não conseguia ter certeza, mas parecia que os outros futuros Comensais da Morte estavam lançando outros feitiços nela, fazendo com que ela se sentisse ainda mais desconfortável. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a chorar.

- Então? – Lestrange começou a falar, parando a maldição por um momento – Tem alguma coisa para nos dizer?

- N-Não...

- Que pena... _Crucio_.

A menina não diria uma palavra a eles; ela iria agüentar a tortura até que eles desistissem de fazê-la falar. Quando Hermione sentiu a Cruciatus começar a desaparecer e ouviu as vozes dos sonserinos ficarem mais baixas, ela se encolheu no chão, tentando ignorar tudo o que acontecia em sua volta.

- Tomarei conta de vocês depois.

A bruxa conhecia aquela voz, e era exatamente por isso que o medo cresceu ainda mais dentro de si ao ouvir os outros rapazes deixando o vestiário. Ela não queria ficar ali dentro sozinha com Tom Riddle. Hermione tremeu ao começar a imaginar o que ele faria com ela. Uma coisa era ter alguns futuros Comensais a torturando, outra era ter o próprio Lord Voldemort fazendo tal coisa.

A dor da Cruciatus não veio como ela imaginou, ao invés, a garota sentiu os dedos do Monitor Chefe se enroscarem em seus cabelos e puxarem a sua cabeça com força, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. Tom a estava encarando com o rosto totalmente inexpressivo. Era impossível dizer o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- Eles não são os únicos que pensam que você está escondendo alguma coisa, Srta. Granger – o rapaz sussurrou – Então, por que você não me conta o seu segredinho?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Riddle! Eu não estou escondendo nada...

- Bom, isso é uma pena – Tom tirou a varinha de sua capa e a apontou para a bruxa cujos olhos castanhos se arregalaram enquanto ela tentava se afastar dele – Granger, Granger – o garoto riu, ainda segurando os cabelos dela para que ela não fugisse – Não há necessidade de ficar com medo, eu não vou machucá-la... _Legilimens!_

E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O feitiço permitiu que o sonserino adentrasse a mente de Hermione facilmente, já que ela não estava esperando que ele fizesse tal coisa. A primeira coisa que Riddle viu foi a imagem borrada de dois garotos que ele reconheceu como sendo Pevensie e Purkiss. Depois, a imagem mudou e o rapaz pôde ver um casal cujos rostos eram muito parecidos com o de Hermione, talvez eles fossem os pais da garota que foram mortos por bruxos das trevas que trabalhavam para Grindelwald. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do sonserino foi a última imagem que apareceu na mente dela... Era um bruxo vestido com vestes negras, com uma pele doentiamente pálida e olhos vermelhos. O rosto do homem se parecia muito com a cabeça de uma serpente, e a maneira como ele estava parado, imponente, com a sua varinha apontada para algum alvo invisível, mostrava o quão poderoso ele devia ser. Tom não podia deixar de sentir certa admiração pelo feiticeiro desconhecido.

_"Ele já é Voldemort..."_

Antes que ele pudesse ir mais fundo na mente da garota, o sonserino sentiu como se alguém o estivesse empurrando para longe dela e, de repente, ele estava fora de seus pensamentos. Hermione o encarava com os olhos cheios de medo. Ela parecia estar mais assustada agora do que quando seus colegas de casa estavam a torturando.

- Onde... – o rapaz começou a falar, finalmente demonstrando alguma emoção: raiva – Onde você ouviu esse nome?

- Riddle...

- ONDE VOCÊ OUVIU ESSE NOME, SANGUE-RUIM? – ele a segurou pelo braço com força, deixando claro que ele havia finalmente perdido o seu usual auto-controle – _CRUC...!_

- Riddle, pare! – Hermione gritou, dando um jeito de escapar das mãos dele.

Quando a garota jogou as suas mãos para longe dela, Tom acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu sobre ela. Caso eles não estivessem no meio de uma situação tão tensa, aquilo seria cômico. Agora ele estava no chão, com a garota sangue-ruim agarrada a ele e escondendo o seu rosto em seu peito enquanto suas mãos pequenas agarravam o tecido de sua capa com uma força que ele achou que ela não fosse capaz de ter.

- Saia de perto de mim, Granger! – Riddle sibilou, sentando-se e tentando empurrar ela para longe.

- Por favor, Riddle...

A grifinória estava com uma aparência horrível. Seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas enquanto ela tentava escondê-lo nas roupas de Tom. O bruxo podia sentir todo o corpo dela tremendo enquanto ela murmurava coisas incoerentes, o que fez com que ele se sentisse enjoado... A imagem daquela sangue-ruim desesperada e desprotegida o fazia se lembrar de seus parentes trouxas alguns momentos antes de serem mortos.

Riddle já estava prestes a fazer algum feitiço que mandaria a garota para bem longe dele quando alguma coisa em sua cabeça o fez parar... Talvez fosse a memória do abraço reconfortante que a garota lhe dera para que ele se acalmasse algumas noites atrás, ou talvez fosse o fato de que a bruxa parecia nunca deixá-lo pensar que ela era covarde. Mesmo naquele momento em que estava em uma situação miserável, ela não estava fugindo dele.

- Por favor, Riddle, não... não... – ele ouviu a voz abafada de Hermione falando – Por favor...

Tom olhou para a garota uma última vez, antes de suspirar pesadamente, colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrando para longe de si gentilmente, sentindo-se traído por si mesmo. A grifinória se recusou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, com medo de que, caso o fizesse, encontrasse os olhos vermelhos de Lord Voldemort a observando, mas foi obrigada a fazê-lo quando o garoto segurou o seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. Os olhos de Riddle não estavam vermelhos, mas azuis e totalmente inexpressivos outra vez.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, vendo que a varinha dele agora estava apontada para o seu rosto.

- Você está machucada. Acho que nem percebeu quando os feitiços deles a atingiram...

Hermione tocou o próprio rosto, finalmente percebendo o machucado em sua bochecha ao sentir o próprio sangue sujando a ponta de seus dedos.

- _Ego vigoratus_ – a bruxa sentiu uma sensação estranha de ter sua pele puxada para cima do corte, mas, após alguns segundos, tudo o que restou foi um formigamento na região – Pronto.

Hermione olhou para ele, confusa, tentando entender o que o sonserino estava planejando. Era impossível que ele tivesse simplesmente abandonado o seu objetivo de torturá-la até que ela abrisse a boca! Ao tentar se arrumar em uma posição melhor, a garota sentiu seu corpo voltar a doer devido à maldição Cruciatus que ela havia recebido dos outros sonserinos.

- Seria mais inteligente da sua parte se você não se mexesse – ele apontou a varinha para ela novamente – _Poena evanidus._

A dor em seu corpo pareceu aliviar um pouco, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para que a fizesse se sentir mais confortável. Tom sorriu suavemente, percebendo que seu feitiço havia funcionado ao ver a expressão no rosto da garota relaxar um pouco.

- Tem mais alguma coisa doendo? – ele perguntou ao ver que a bruxa continuava chorando silenciosamente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, mentindo. Seu corpo ainda doía um pouco, mas o que realmente a incomodava era o fato dela ter sido humilhada por Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery e, o pior de todos, Riddle.

- Então, por que está chorando?

- Por que estou...? _Merlin_, Riddle! Você é estúpido ou o quê? – a grifinória gritou – Eu acabei de ser torturada pelos seus amiguinhos idiotas, depois, você invadiu a minha mente e, até alguns minutos atrás, você estava tentando me torturar! Será que isso não é motivo suficiente para me fazer chorar?

Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram enquanto ele via como, de repente, a bruxa começou a chorar ainda mais. Ele resistiu à vontade de usar Legilimência outra vez... Por que diabos ela começou a chorar daquele jeito de novo? O que ele havia feito com ela nem fora tão ruim! Ele poderia fazer coisas muito piores.

Hermione tentou se levantar, mas, assim que estava em pé, sentiu suas pernas cederem ao seu peso. Tom deu um jeito de segurá-la, antes que ela atingisse o chão gelado do vestiário. Parecia que a garota havia desistido de se afastar dele, já que agora ela estava, mais uma vez, agarrada em suas roupas em um tipo de abraço desesperando, tentando achar algum conforto nele.

- Granger? – o rapaz a olhou confuso – Será que você pode me largar?

A monitora não largou. Ela apenas continuou ali, com o rosto escondido no peito do outro, soluçando e chorando feito uma criança pequena assustada com um pesadelo. Riddle respirou fundo, antes de passar os braços ao redor da garota, lembrando-se do que ela fez algumas noites atrás. O garoto sentiu as mãos dela finalmente largarem as suas roupas e percebeu que ele era a única coisa que a segurava ali. Tom nunca havia confortado ninguém. Ele normalmente mantinha distância de todo esse sentimentalismo... Ele sempre fizera a mesma coisa que os outros faziam quando _ele_ precisava de algum tipo de conforto.

- Granger – ele murmurou, tentando chamar a atenção dela – Pare de chorar, certo? Isso não ajuda.

Hermione falou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender, mas não se afastou e nem parou de chorar. Riddle se conteve para não empurrá-la para longe e viu que ela estava começando a se acalmar lentamente.

- É melhor você parar de chorar – ele tentou falar com a garota – Você fica melhor quando está tentando ser melhor do que eu em algo... Não que você um dia vá conseguir ser melhor que eu, mas é melhor vê-la tentando do que chorando.

Quando a bruxa não respondeu, o rapaz olhou para ela, tentando descobrir se ela o havia ouvido, e viu que Hermione havia acabado caindo no sono. Respirando fundo mais uma vez e dizendo para si mesmo para não acordá-la, Tom colocou os braços embaixo do corpo dela e a ergueu do chão.

A garota não deu sinal de consciência durante todo o percurso até o dormitório e nem quando Riddle a colocou em sua cama, antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá :D Eu amo esse capítulo (; ele, originalmente, era composto de dois capítulos, aí eu juntei os dois e ficou um maior ...

**1-** Eu realmente adorei escrever o Tom entrando na mente da Hermione e vendo o Voldemort... E o admirando. Quero dizer, a figura do Voldemort é imponente e poderosa, tudo o que o Tom admira, não? É o que ele quer para si mesmo (junto com a imortalidade).

**2-** Tom se sentindo mal ao confortar a Mione... Eu o imagino como sendo o tipo de pessoa que prefere ficar longe de todo esse sentimentalismo. Ele nunca teve alguém para confortá-lo, então, quando ele precisa fazer isso, ele acaba se sentindo mal, porque não sabe o que deve fazer.

**3- "Ego vigoratus":** de acordo com um tradutor da internet, significa "eu o curo" ou coisa assim, enquanto "Poena Evanidus" é "desaparecendo com a dor".

**4- "With a little help from my enemy":** eu escrevi esse cap. numa época que eu não parava de ouvir "With a little help from my friends", dos Beatles, aí acabou esse nome aíi '-'

Bom, acho que é isso ._.' Ah, muito obrigada, **Cora Coralina**, por betar pra mim :D

**Reviews:**

**Astoria: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Aquela cena é uma das minhas favoritas de toda a história :D

**Brubs: **ownn *-* que bom que gostou deles *_*

**Gutti:** own *-* eu nunca sei o que dizer nessas horas XD, acho que... muito obrigada :D sério mesmo! *-* Eu sempre fico imaginando a cena do encontro daqueles dois e nunca sei de qual eu fico com mais pena... Eu amo os dois Riddles (na real, amo os quatro... Tom Sr, Tom Jr, Thomas e Mary), amo escrever eles, amo, amo, amo *-* Eu adoro a cena dele com a Mione também :D Calo no dedo \o/ eu nunca tinha pensado que escrevia com "o dedo errado", até minha mãe chegar e ficar falando... aí eu fui ver, e percebi que quase todo mundo apoia o lápis no dedo do meio e não no anelar D: hehehe, mas.. awwnnn, obrigada de novo *-*

E muito obrigada quem deixou reviews no último cap :D

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari. **


	18. Chapter 18

Então, oi... Faz um bom tempoo que eu não posto, mas eu queria dizer que não, não abandonei a fic, tudo bem? As razões para eu não estar postando são:

1) Faculdade. Ari está praticamente acampando no laboratório de anatomia nos últimos dias (x

2) Eu estou repostando RR no Nyah Fanfiction e, para não acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu antes quando a fic estava completa no Nyah {gente daqui entrando lá pra ler e abandonando a fic aqui}, eu estou esperando até chegar no cap. em que está aqui ( 17 ) para continuar postando aqui.

Mas, como eu disse, eu não vou abandonar a fic, até porque ela já está completa... okay, eu estou reescrevendo, mas a história está pronta (:

Bom, é isso... foi mal pela demora ):

Ari.


End file.
